Wanna Bet?
by Emmelie Cullen
Summary: Emmett:Looks a Greek god would be jealous of and Rosalie:art freak nerd outcast both meet in a bet by his friends. "If you can change that girl to legendary social status you win" They told him. He thought it would be easy, until he found out it was HER
1. Never Resisted A Challenge?

_Emmett:Looks a Greek god would be jealous of and Rosalie:art freak nerd outcast both meet in a bet by his friends. "If you can change that girl to legendary social status you win" They told him. He thought it would be easy, until he found out it was HER_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. Your support and opinions are welcome.**

**This is Chapter One, out of many, I'm one of the authors that obsessively updates so have no fear the next chapter should be up extremely soon. :)**

**No, sadly I do not own Twilight...**

* * *

**Emmett Cullen:**

"All right. All right. Let's make a bet then gentlemen." Edward Masen, captain of the basketball team, as well as my best friend said and took a long drink of Red Bull. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the shoulder causing him to cough and spill Red Bull on his shirt. The group of popular jocks and their hot cheerleader girlfriends surrounding our lunch table laughed on cue. Edward shoved me playfully and then slipped his shirt over his head. A few of the girls giggled and went on about how 'hot' he was. I rolled my eyes. Edward smiled a crooked smile as he pulled out on his basketball jacket and zipped it up halfway so he could still taunt the ladies. I'd taught him that little stunt. Of course he didn't do it as good as me though.

"Okay. Bring it on." I said and gulped down a Gatorade.

"You… have to…" He gestured for Jasper to come in closer. "You have to take a girl of _our_ choice on a date every Friday night until the end of the school year _and_ take her to prom." Edward smiled evilly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked crossing my arms. If pretty girls were involved I was in.

"If you can change that girl to the height of legendary social status your longtime girlfriend turned ex Jessica Stanley is. You win." Jasper Hale, pitcher for the baseball team smiled in anticipation unwinding his arm from around his girlfriend Alice's tiny waist. Alice was my twin sister, as well as captain of the cheer squad.

The evil Jessica Stanley previously mentioned was my girlfriend for like three months which was way longer than I'd ever kept any girl. Jess and I broke it off right after winter break. She was dating Mike Newton, a guy on the swim team now. Shows how her popularity plummeted after _I_ broke up with her. I had bragged about how any girl that was dating me was updated to top notch social status. It was true! I could have even dated Angela Weber, captain of the math team and made her into queen of the school if I so wished. I liked the power that came with my legendary popularity.

Edward and Jasper had thought I was crazy thinking I could turn a d-list loser into a queen just by being my girlfriend, so we made this bet.

"You agree to the terms?" Edward questioned.

"Yes. I never turn down a challenge." I winked. The girls at the table melted. This would be easy. We all shook hands on it.

"We know. So let's make it more interesting…" Edward's lips spread into a smile

"You have to turn her into the prom _queen_." Jasper said, enjoying this much more than he should.

"Fine. No problem. What girl?" I was _almost_ afraid to ask. But, Emmett Cullen never admits to fear. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"What about her?" Edward asked and pointed to a burly girl from the basketball team that was lifting weights and shoving power bars down her throat at the lunch table.

"She's a lesbian." Jasper pointed out. "What about her?" He gestured to a girl eating her feelings by taking it out on a triple cheeseburger. Edward shook his head.

"Her?" He gestured to a girl who had just come back from drug rehab and was now smoking a cigarette.

"Dude come on, do you want me to die before I win the bet? She'll kill me." I teased. Jasper grinned wickedly his eyes darting around the lunchroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Forks High School… We have a winner." He laughed. "_That_ girl." He said positively. Edward nodded and smiled deviously cracking up into laughter. My eyes widened and I looked to where Jasper was pointing to see this girl who was sitting, across the lunchroom on the loser side. I didn't even remember her name. She was sitting alone. I groaned taking another look at her. She was the exact opposite of every girl I'd ever dated. Her clear skin was so white, like she hadn't seen the sun in her entire life. Her unruly, golden blonde hair was unkempt, messy, and pulled away from her face by a clip and a pencil stuck behind her ear. She had thick black glasses, like the ones all the biggest nerds wore in the movies. She had on a pair of paint stained baggy jeans that did nothing for her tiny figure. If she even had one. She had on a long sleeved brown t-shirt with the sleeves pushed up over her elbows and a dorky vest over it. I groaned again, burying my face in my hands. I didn't need to see any more. But for some reason I looked back up. Even by her body language I could tell she was painfully shy. Her thin shoulders were hunched over like she was scared of everyone. She wasn't eating, but she sipped on a diet coke every once and a while; she was focused intently on something she was painting. I had seen this girl around before I think. I believe she is in my Calculus class. Yeah, that's her. But I still couldn't remember her name… I knew she was a painter only because her clothes were always stained with color. She sighed pulling back to admire her work. She quickly brushed her cheek with the back of her hand and smeared black paint along her pale white skin. I rolled my eyes and put my head back down on the table. How could someone be this pathetic…? Jasper and Edward howled with laugher.

"Perfect! Ha! I think you better get going. Your work is cut out for you." Jasper laughed smacking me on the back.

"I imagine her reaction something like this." Edward said clearing his throat. "OHMYGOD! _The_ Emmett Cullen just asked _me_, the social outcast of the entire school, and the definition of nerd, on a date. Let me go get my inhaler before I excite myself too much. You know what the doctor says. Maybe we can go to the museum together and admire the wonderful artwork! Or maybe if I'm super lucky… We can go buy some Keds!" Edward and Jasper clutched their stomachs in laughter. I looked over to see the girl shoot her eyes down and blush a deep scarlet red, from being caught staring at me. I suddenly remembered the girl's name. _Rosalie Hale_. I was in for a _long_ month.


	2. Sapphire Blue Skies

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate it. :)**

**This story is slightly related to a movie called She's All That.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither twilight nor she's all that.**

**(I would have put the credit in the first chapter but I couldn't remember the name of the movie and I didn't want to credit it wrong... :) )**

* * *

**Rosalie Hale:**

You see that guy over there. Yep. He's the one. _He_ is the definition of perfect. His body was like the sculpture, David, by Michaelangelo. He was built impeccably, with perfectly sculpted muscle on every inch his long, tall body. His hair was as black as onyx, tousled and messy. He looked like he'd just stepped out of a hair product commercial. His eyes were a sharp sapphire blue, glistening and scorching. Though, I'd never been fortunate enough to have his gaze on me. His smile was the most beautiful and my favorite thing about his gorgeous being by far. His teeth were ultra white and perfect, like out of a toothpaste commercial or something. His smile was wide and childish. But the final touch of sweet perfection was the dimples on his cheeks. They brought such a baby-like innocence to his strong face.

He was the most popular boy in school. He was captain of the football team, in the running for Valedictorian, student body president, and tons of other things I don't even have the time to name. Every girl wanted to date him. Every guy wanted to be him. I myself have had a crush on Emmett Cullen since the day I'd first moved here when I was in sixth grade. But I mean, what girl didn't literally bow down at his feet? I was pretty sure he'd even turned at least five completely straight guys gay because of how unbelievably perfect he was. Even the teachers worshiped the ground he walked on. But, who was I kidding; it was like I was just another loser in his strikingly large fan club.

He'd spoken to me once before. He'd told me I was standing in front of his locker, and I said sorry; that was the extent of our conversing. I took a deep breath and brushed a stray hair behind my ear allowing myself one look at him. Our eyes met and I felt my entire body go all warm and fuzzy. In that split second though, he looked hopeless and annoyed that he caught another one of his fan girls staring at him. My stomach turned a flip and I shot my eyes down, feeling my cheeks get hot.

I continued finishing the last bit of my painting and was thankful when the bell rang. I hurriedly gathered all of my books and things and started out of the room. I had to pass his table on my way out the door to my next class which Emmett and I both had together. I tried unsuccessfully to keep my eyes down as I passed. The rest of the popular clique was giggling and a couple of the girls made rude comments about me as I bit my lip trying to keep my head down. Emmett stood up and looked down on me with pure hopelessness and sighed. I wasn't watching where my feet were so I tripped on something, I could have sworn it was Edward Masen's foot. I fell to the ground, my things scattering about. The group laughed loudly and everyone passed scrutinizing me on their way out the door. Mike Newton stepped on my beautiful canvas, ruining it. I felt like crying. I'd been tortured and teased my entire life, I didn't care what people thought about me. But right now, I felt weak and inferior. Like a kitten surrounded by ferocious lions. I heard Edward and Jasper laugh the loudest. I didn't hear Emmett's beautiful, musical, wonderful, amazing, spectacular, laugh, and that small piece of information comforted me. I was gathering my books when someone's long beautiful hands reached out and grabbed my painting kneeling down in front of me to place it in my hands. I felt my heart quicken as I slowly and nervously looked up into the sparkling blue eyes of Emmett Cullen. For once, his focus was on _me_. Rosalie Hale.

"That was a beautiful painting. I'm sorry about it." He _spoke_ to me. He spoke directly to me! And for once it wasn't just to tell me I was standing in front of his locker! His presence caressed my senses. His beauty, far more beautiful than any painting. His voice, the most pleasant sound my ears had ever heard, and his scent, of heavy masculine cologne floating to my nose.

"T-thank you." I murmured shooting my eyes down so I could breathe as I brushed myself off.

"Are you all right?" He asked sincerely and offered me his hand to help me up. My breathing quickened and shortened and I thought I was about to hyperventilate. I'd only dreamed of touching his porcelain skin. I took his hand and I felt my cheeks go hot and my heart grow wings.

"Yes." I answered truthfully as I was assisted to my feet. I was more than perfect right now.

"Rosalie, I was wondering..." He started, the set of his mouth making me think he was annoyed. But I couldn't focus on that, I was too caught up in the sound of my name in his perfect masculine voice. I looked to the clock to try and keep my focus from wandering to his eyes. All of my brain cells would die as soon as I met his sapphire blue eyes, and I had to remain coherent around him if I wanted to keep him from thinking I'm a babbling idiot. The bell was about to ring.

"Oh we're going to be late. Mr. Green will kill me if I get another tardy." I murmured cursing the time with Emmett for running by so fast. He sighed.

"I'll talk to you after class?" He asked like he expected me to be there. My heart fluttered. He wanted to talk to _me_! I remembered I had some where I had to be. I wanted to curse fate for keeping me from Emmett when he suddenly, and miraculously showed an interest to talk to me.

"I have to be in the art room." I told him, completely disappointed. He nodded.

"Later then." He told me, a promise in his voice. I wanted to touch his perfect face so terribly. I hugged my books tighter to my chest and looked away from him as we started off to class walking at opposite sides of the hallway. Class passed slowly, and I tried oh so unsuccessfully to keep my focus on Calculus and not on the god across the room. I saw Emmett's friends whisper something to him, gesture to me, and start to laugh. I slid farther down in my seat. Emmett just talked to me to make fun of me. I should have known that he wouldn't actually talk to me, Rosalie Hale the art freak, on his own terms. I wanted to cry again.

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat, eager to get to art. Art was my last class of the day, and I was so glad. Art was my escape where I could express myself free of all the scrutinizing. The final bell rang and I wiped my paint stained hands on a towel. Not my jeans this time. I gathered my things and headed out to my car. I had work right after school, so I had to hurry to my job at Starbucks coffee. After work I came home to find my father watching the football game, not even acknowledging that his daughter had returned home. That's the way it always was. I fixed dinner for my dad, myself, and my sister Bella, whom was in the popular circle, co-captain of the cheerleading squad and the queen bee of her clique. She often pretended she didn't even know me and she made me leave the house when she had sleepovers with her friends or when she brought her boyfriend, Edward Masen, over. I was like a maid or a housekeeper for my sister and my dad, ever since my mom was in the hospital…

Bella complained about the meal being not under the regulations for her new diet and she refused to eat it. I had to make her something else. My dad set his dishes on the coffee table and I cleaned up after him and my sister wordlessly. I guess you could say I was kind of like Cinderella. But without the turning into a beautiful princess and meeting prince charming, and the pumpkin carriage part. I hurried down to the basement that I'd turned into my art studio and began to paint. I painted what was on my mind, and before I knew it, I had two beautiful sapphire blue eyes staring back at me, in a sea of black onyx. I brushed a thick line of yellow paint through the canvas to ruin it and closed my eyes. All I could see was Emmett Cullen. I continued day dreaming about him pathetically, until I sat down on my stool yawning. It wasn't long until I drifted to sleep, Emmett, the star of my dreams. As usual.


	3. Living in Chaos

**Oh my goodness you guys! I am so happy! Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers! **

**I've never had this many reviews on one of my stories in so little time!**

**Thank you so much for the feedback. I hope you enjoy chapter three. :)**

* * *

"Rosalie! Get up!" Bella called down the stairs. "School starts in ten minutes." She laughed and shut the door. My eyes snapped open and I groaned. I had fallen asleep on my painting, the blue and black paint staining my cheek. I groaned and put on my glasses sprinting up the stairs. I tried washing the paint off, it came off my face, but it didn't come all the way out of my hair. I hurriedly got dressed, donning a long floral print dress the hem coming to the bottom of my knees, with buttons down the front and a high collar. I grabbed my oversized white sweater and slipped on my Keds. I gave up with trying to fix my hair so I pulled it into a sloppy bun and stuck a pencil into it to keep it in place.

I drove up in my run down truck and the people in the parking lot laughed as I shut off the groaning engine. I saw Emmett Cullen leaning against his shiny black Mercedes, a group of giggling girls surrounding him along with Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Alice at his side. I pushed my glasses up on my nose and kept my head down as I hurried off to building two for French.

"Rosalie!" Emmett called from behind me smiling a wide, painfully beautiful smile. I froze my cheeks turning red as he came closer to me. He was going to make fun of me in front of his friends. They were already laughing.

"I have to go." I turned away from him quickly.

"Wait." He said reaching out and grabbing onto my arm. I inhaled sharply. "Don't go." He whispered. My heart throbbed in my chest at his desperation for me to stay. It almost made me believe he wanted me… No! That wasn't the case… They all laughed. Their laughter was like a thousand knives stabbing my heart. I had to tell him now.

"What? Go ahead. Tell me I'm not good enough. Tell me I'm a freak. Tell me I'm a nerd. Just go ahead and make fun of me so I can get to class." I closed my eyes speaking harshly.

"Rosalie…" He murmured. "I wasn't going to…" He said softly. The tenderness of his tone was breaking me.

"I'm not good at Calculus. I can't help you on your homework." I muttered under my breath.

"Rosalie!" Emmett said more fiercely now and he grabbed the tops of my arms shaking me slightly and very gently so I would look up to him. I clenched my teeth and kept my gaze away from him. He tilted my chin up with his fingertips. My heart leapt out of my chest. He was touching me. "I wanted to talk to you." He said tenderly.

"About?" I whispered. Breathless.

"Umm… Art." He said like he was ad-libbing.

"You don't even take art." I reminded him.

"Sure I do. I'm just…. Uh… I take another class, during free period." He said convincingly.

"Oh really?" I challenged trying to make him think I didn't believe him. Should have known he was an artist too. There wasn't one thing on the planet that Emmett Cullen wasn't the best at.

"Yes. I saw your last painting," He noted. I was nervous all of a sudden, he hadn't seen my most recent painting, the painting of a sapphire blue sky, his eyes. I was just freaking myself out. "You're an excellent artist." He smiled. I had to remind myself how to breathe. It was one thing to see him smile from afar, but he was smiling at _me_ now.

"T-t-thanks." I stuttered. Great. Now he probably thought he was talking to someone who was mentally handicapped.

"Rosalie, I was wondering…" He started.

"Yes?" I asked.

"If you'd like to go to dinner with me Friday night." Emmett smiled widely. I forgot how to breathe. I felt my heart stop and my veins run cold. He had just asked me on a date… _The_ Emmett Cullen had asked the nobody, Rosalie Hale on a date. I smiled and opened my mouth to respond but that's when I heard the others laugh and the angry tears started to build up in my eyes. I clenched my teeth to fight them. I had promised myself in the horrors of middle school that I'd never cry in front of the populars.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Because where I come from jokes are supposed to be funny." I said turning from him and walking quickly away. I couldn't hide my tears forever.

"No! Rosalie…" Emmett pleaded reaching out and grabbing my wrist. I jerked my hand away.

"Don't touch me." I said through clenched teeth. I felt tears slip silently down my cheeks as I broke out into a run.

"You got turned down by _her_?!" I heard Edward scoff.

"Dude what is wrong with you?! You can't even get the freaks now!" Jasper laughed. I didn't hear Emmett's response. I didn't want to.

I pushed my legs faster and I shoved open the door to the girls bathroom. I swung open the door to the stall farthest from the door. My knees gave out so I knelt down beside the toilet and I opened my purse blinking my eyes so I could see through the tears. I pulled out a toothbrush and flipped it the wrong way, sticking the handle into my open mouth down my throat, causing me to gag. I forced myself to throw up my latest meal. I'd been bulimic for a few months now, and I tried to fight the part of my mind that begged me to keep doing it, but I never felt good enough, so I had to make myself good enough somehow. My weight seemed like the only thing I could control in my world full of chaos. I began trembling and I sunk placing my back against the wall, my arms around my knees clutching them to my chest. I stayed in the bathroom and cried. After the bell rang, signaling the end of first period, I heard light, tiny footsteps and I clenched my teeth fighting my sobs.

"Rosalie?" A high soprano voice asked. I didn't answer. "I know you're in here. Come out please." The girl pleaded. I don't know why but I clicked open the lock to the bathroom stall and walked out. My eyes widened when I saw who the voice belonged to. It was Alice Cullen. Emmett's sister and captain of the cheer squad. She and Emmett looked nothing alike to be twins. She was so tiny, like a pixie, and her almond shaped eyes were a beautiful intimate brown. But they both had the same raven black hair. Hers was spiky and short, styled to perfection. She and Emmett were inseparable and they told each other everything. Emmett was extremely protective of Alice; he drove her to school every single day and had to approve of every guy that asked Alice on a date, which let me tell you were a ton of guys. Why would _she_ want to talk to me? "Let's go to class." She said simply and handed me a paper towel to dry my eyes. She handed me a tube of lip gloss. "That color will look great on you." She pointed out half smiling.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"You can keep it." She said when I offered the expensive looking tube; (this was designer makeup) back to her. And with that she walked out of the room. I got my book bag and followed her silently. I sat down in second period and doodled on my paper, but all I could think about was Emmett. He'd only asked me to dinner as a joke for his friends… The bell rang and I jumped, startled. "I have to stop by Mrs. Clearwater's class, would you like to come with?" Alice asked hopefully. I didn't know how to respond.

"Sure." I nodded and followed her wordlessly down the hall.

"I'll just be a second." She said smiling. "Wait out here." She commanded and disappeared through the door. I opened my notebook of drawings and began sifting through the pages to calm me down.

"Rosalie…" Said the most beautiful voice in the entire world. This voice brought me pain. I winced as Emmett Cullen came up behind me.


	4. Vice Versa

**Because, I'm so happy I've decided to reward you. **

**I hope you enjoy... CHAPTER FOUR! :)**

* * *

"I don't want to talk to you." I said, my voice sounding weaker and less convincing than I'd hoped.

"I know…" He whispered and touched my arm to turn me around to face him. "I'm sorry Rosalie." He murmured. For some stupid reason I forgave him.

"I guess I'm obligated to forgive you then." I breathed pathetically.

"I was sincere in my invitation Rosalie, and I want you to know that. Even if you don't accept, I want you to know that it was _me_ who wanted to ask you. _I_ wanted to ask _you _for _you_. Not for anything or anyone else." He said sincerely, his eyes scorching into mine.

"Ok." I answered simply.

"So would you please just go ahead and accept my invitation to dinner this Friday night?" He smiled down to me. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and shook my head.

"What?! No?" He seemed appalled that I would turn him down. _Sorry I stepped on your ego._

"Try another gullible idiot." I suggested, walking away.

"Are you seriously kidding me?" He whispered under his breath, I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear that.

The rest of the day dragged on in the same routine. I sat alone at my lunch table, but content because I was painting. I was happy no one tried to trip me when I had to walk past the popular table. There weren't laughs. There weren't whispers. There wasn't any criticizing at all. It was silent, thankfully. I couldn't keep my mind busy enough to keep myself from thinking about Emmett during Calculus. I had turned down _Emmett Cullen's_ dinner invitation. I'm sure there were plenty of other girls that would give anything to be in my position. I had made the right decision though correct? I was the only girl that hadn't thrown herself down at his feet, that should be a rude awakening for him. I wasn't worshiping him. That should be a refreshing and comforting gesture for him. Or, it might wound his ego. That would be even better. I was painting in art class when an office aid opened the door.

"I have something for Miss Rosalie Hale." The boy, Joseph announced to the teacher. Miss Van de Burg nodded and then he opened the door wider and gestured for the rest of the office aids to come through the door. My mouth opened in shock at what they were carrying. Bouquets of beautiful fresh red roses. Everyone's eyes widened. I wanted the floor to swallow me up as Joseph pulled out a card and started reading.

* * *

"_Rosalie,_

_I will try yet again to win your heart, though it seems to be impossible. But, you should know I never give up on a challenge. I will pursue the treasure you are until I have made it mine. I would be honored if you would accept my dinner invitation this Friday night. Please consider. And yes, I know, roses are quite desperately persuasive, but hey who could blame me? If you would honor me with accepting my humble invitation, I promise, I would make the date perfect, so it would be worth your while. Desperate times call for desperate measures right?_

_P.S. If you still say no, I have a back up plan. They say the way to a girl's heart is through diamonds is it not?_

_-Emmett Cullen_."

* * *

He read even his eyes widened at the name at the end. Everyone in the room was gasping at the name, no doubt signed perfectly in his beautiful manuscript. I blushed a deep scarlet red. I couldn't believe I'd turned him down now! I heard frantic whispering around the room and I felt like I was about to pass out. My breathing became heavy as endless glorious roses were placed into my arms. The whispers all consisted of, _Emmett asked her?! What is so good about her?! So you mean to tell me that she turned down the Emmett Cullen?! What kind of a girl would ever turn Emmett Cullen down?! I'd trade my right arm to be in her place. _The roses were beautiful. And he'd said plan B he would give me diamonds! Diamonds! Glistening cold hard diamonds! I looked down upon the bundles of bouquets and bit my lip to keep from smiling.

I realized just how much I wanted to say yes. How much I wanted him. I had to say yes now. I was going to dinner with Emmett Cullen tomorrow night…

The bell rang and I was thankful school was over. I set the roses down and began cleaning up. I started to worry about the superficial yet practical things. What was I going to _wear_?! What was I going to _say_?! I washed off my paintbrushes and turned around to hang up my apron when I saw Emmett standing at my easel looking at my painting, examining it. I almost screamed in shock to see him standing there, let alone investigating my artistry. How did he get here so fast and so stealthily? I thought I would have heard him enter the constantly creaking door.

"You like it?" I gestured towards my painting nervously. His eyes met mine and he nodded smiling.

"Did you like the roses?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you like that sort of thing." I shrugged. I _did_ like that sort of thing. But I didn't need to let him know the effect he had on me.

"Well?" He urged. "I didn't get a yes to dinner yet." He said like he expected me to bow down to him. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll have to work for that yes." I told him and picked up my book bag and heavy books. He laughed, amused. "What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No one has ever told me that before." He grinned.

"Really? Because with those Abercrombie model worthy looks, charismatic charm, and pure perfection, I thought for sure someone would have said _no_ to you before." I said sarcastically and gestured to him. He laughed yet again.

"I've never met someone like you Rosalie. You're so different." He smiled like that was a compliment. That's the way I took it.

"No one has ever told me _that_ before." I quoted him in mocking. He rolled his eyes.

"So?" He urged.

"So what?" I asked like I was an airhead. I knew what he wanted.

"So are you going on a date with me tomorrow night or not?" He crossed his arms impatiently.

"I told you that yes has got to be deserved." I smiled. He groaned throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Rosalie, please. Don't be difficult." He pleaded.

"So Emmett Cullen is giving up on the challenge?" I raised an eyebrow. I cursed myself. Why didn't I just say yes, sing his praises and bow down at his feet like everyone else?! Ah yes, because I had a brain. Curse my stupid intelligence…

"No." He answered defensively. "Rosalie, please, just _one_ date and I'll drive you home if you want to leave. But you won't because… Just please." He begged. I couldn't help but wonder what brought this on. I was the one who should be begging him. Not vice versa. A lump built in my throat. I was about to tell him yes, but when I opened my mouth, nothing would come out. So I shot my head down and nodded my eyes closed.

"What?! Did you just nod?" He teased. I nodded again a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Yes…" I clarified and looked back up to him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He joked.

"Yes." I said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you Rosalie." If Emmett continued tormenting me, I would have to shove his head into a locker.

"Yes Emmett! I accept!" I looked up to him smiling so widely, I probably looked like an idiot.

"Thanks Rosalie." He grinned wider. "Seven thirty?" He asked. I couldn't speak so I nodded yet again. "You know I'll need some way to call you right?" The corners of his mouth pulled into a beautiful smile, meant for me. I nodded and he pulled out his cell phone and typed in my name to his contacts list. I couldn't believe this was happening. My breathing quickened as he handed me his phone to program my phone number into it. I racked my brain trying to remember the first number. Aha _8_. I remembered the rest of the number thankfully my fingers trembling so I messed up quite a few times, and placed his phone back into his hands. "I'll pick you up." He told me. I remembered I would be at work not at home at seven thirty Friday.

"I have my job…" I said.

"So I'll pick you up there. Where do you work?" He shrugged.

"Starbucks Coffee right off the highway." I said. For some reason he smiled.

"Are you serious?" He grinned. I should have known he would make fun of me for something. I thought working at Starbucks was very cool. I get to listen to classical jazz music and smell wonderful coffee all day. Pretty rewarding I thought.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's cool. I love coffee, but I always go to the Starbucks in the bookstore on the _other_ side of town." He explained smiling. "If I'd known _you_ worked at the other one I would have come there so you could give me a discount or something." He winked at _me_ (at me!) and laughed, and I thought I would melt. His laugh was so glorious, so spectacular. And when he winked straight at me, it was like out of a movie. "Here, do you want me to get those for you?" He said holding out his hands for my books. I shook my head and clutched the books tighter to my chest. I needed something to keep my hands busy. For him to be at the height of the popularity barrel, he was still so down to earth and polite.

"I've… I've got to go." I said and shot my eyes down as I exited the room as quickly as possible.

"Goodbye Rosalie. Remember, if you stand me up tomorrow, fake an illness, or a death, I'll personally track you down and make you go on a date with me against your free will." He joked.

"Sure you would." I rolled my eyes and he closed the door behind me heading off in the opposite direction to football practice. When I was at work, it was so easy to let my mind wander. I started to stress over every little detail. What would I say when he did this? What would I do when he said this? What in heaven's name would I wear?! I could always borrow something of Bella's… No. I couldn't do that. Why not?

I smiled when my shift was over and I hurried home beating Bella through the door. She was still at cheer practice thank goodness. I snuck into her room and looked into her closet. I sifted through her clothes in awe. I had never even owned things this beautiful. I looked in the back of her closet and found a dress that I could wear. I don't think she'd ever worn it anyway. I took it off the hanger and looked at it. It was something our grandmother had given her three Christmases ago. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

The dress was a heavenly shade of lavender. The flowing skirt came just past my knees. A ribbon sash tied just under the bust area, the fabric gathering prettily. I twirled around admiring myself. I smiled and had the urge to start jumping up and down squealing. My first date. A date with perfection personified. Emmett. I heard the front door open and I ran to my room at full speed. Bella wouldn't notice the dress was missing; she hadn't even taken the tags off yet. It was such a pretty dress that I wondered why she refused to wear it. I smiled in my mirror. I turned on my ipod to the most girly song I could find. I jumped up onto my bed, singing at the top of my lungs and jumping up and down laughing constantly like the girls did in the movies when the hot jock finally asked them out. I was just so happy.

I flopped down into the pillows, staring at my ceiling my heart pounding in my chest and my brain throbbing under the constant thinking of Emmett. I let out a well deserved squeal. I slapped a pillow over my head and sighed blissfully, soon drifting off to sleep, before I'd even made dinner for my family. They'd complain in the morning, but you know what, I didn't care. I was beyond being on cloud nine. I was in heaven. I was going on a date with Emmett Cullen!!!


	5. Sharks

**Sorry you guys, I normally don't take this much time to update. **

**I apologize...**

**But thank you for the continued support, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

I woke up even before my alarm clock went off and got ready. I took a quick shower and dried my hair a little bit. I brushed through my curls and decided against pulling it into a sloppy bun. I just kept it down, pinning the front part back with a barrette. I brushed my teeth meticulously twice, half humming a Paramore song. I got dressed in a long black cardigan sweater with a white tank underneath and skinny jeans with converse. I looked in the mirror and half smiled. I looked _half_ way decent! I hurried out to my car, thankful I was able to avoid the complaining of my father and sister.

The ride to school was short and soon I was in the parking lot at school. I pulled into the farthest parking spot from the building. The loser section as it was called. I turned off my moaning engine and took a deep breath before gathering my bags and books and stepping outside. My eyes wandered subconsciously to his car. He was leaning against it with a ton of his friends. His eyes met mine and he winked. I almost melted into the floor. I bit my lip and shot my gaze down but not before he beckoned for me to come over to him. I didn't acknowledge his gesture, I just continued on to class. I wondered while we were studying in History if I'd made the right decision. Was I supposed to go over there and make a complete idiot out of myself in front of all of his friends and himself, or do I continue what I'm good at; being invisible? I smiled as the bell rang. Just an hour closer to my date with Emmett.

I walked out the door and almost screamed when someone grabbed my arm and jerked me to the side, not violently just abrupt enough to startle me. I was now standing face to face with Emmett Cullen. He laughed at my expression then did something I never thought he would do. He touched my face. He stroked my cheek and smiled wider and leaned down closer to me. Our faces were inches apart and for the briefest moment I thought he was about to kiss me. I was close to hyperventilating. I was stupid for thinking he would actually kiss me though.

"Second thoughts?" He whispered in an unintentional seductive tone. I looked away trying to gather my thoughts before answering him.

"About what?" I whispered completely breathless. I sounded like I'd been running a marathon.

"Look, I know you're into the whole independence thing and you wouldn't even give in if the most famous movie star asked you to come to them, but I wanted to officially introduce you to my friends today." He said pulling back to a natural distance and I rolled my eyes.

"You're right. I'm not a puppy. I'm not going to come when you call me." I noted. He laughed his eyes full of amusement.

"Rosalie, you never answered my question though." He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"About what?!"

"Me."

"Ha."

"No I'm serious."

"You're completely unobservant that's what you are."

"So that's a _yes_?!" He asked urgently.

"Yes. I mean no. Yes. Maybe?! What am I 'yes' or 'no'ing about Emmett?!" I got a thrill saying his name.

"Are you going to stand me up is what I'm saying."

"Observe Emmett. You'll get your answer." I smiled. He groaned.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" He complained half heartedly.

"Hey, I thought you pursued the treasure until you made it yours?" I teased using the words he'd used in his note.

"I will." He smiled.

"Time to get to class." I notified him.

"See you later?" He asked like he didn't know the answer.

"Maybe." I answered lamely and headed off to English.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He called after me.

"Of course." I smiled. We were reading Pride and Prejudice, in English one of my favorites, so I thought the time would pass quickly, but it didn't. Instead of my mind being filled with Mr. Darcy, It was filled with Emmett... I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I was completely dysfunctional. I was going on a date with _Emmett_ tonight… I smiled and bit my lip to keep from squealing like an obsessed fan girl. I jumped out of my seat, eager to get to the lunchroom so I could look at him from across the room. I know that sounded pathetic, but… I walked into the lunchroom and my eyes shot to his table.

He saw me enter and smiled widely gesturing with his index finger for me to come to him. It was like I was hypnotized and whatever he wanted I gave to him. This was pathetic... I _was_ like a puppy! I walked right up to his table, not even bothering with the looks of disgust from the rest of the populars at the table. He patted the seat next to him and I plopped down in it shocked. I felt everyone staring at us.

"You came!" He laughed. I wasn't in the mood to snap a sarcastic remark right back at him.

"This is… different…" I whispered, keeping my head down at my hands lying limp in my lap.

"Don't let them see that you're insecure, it's like a shark seeing blood. They'll attack you with the slightest show of weakness. Be confident and they'll leave you alone." He murmured and put an arm around me tilting my head up with his fingertips. I heard whispers but took his advice and half smiled to him. My heart was thudding painfully against my ribs until I heard laughter. I shrugged out of his arm and he looked at me in confusion.

"I'm not sure I'm convinced you're not doing this as a joke." I whispered. He was about to respond when Alice and Jasper sat down at the table, Alice taking the seat on the other side of me and Jasper taking the seat next to her around the round table that seemed to have a light shining down on it from heaven above. Emmett put his arm around me again this time pulling me closer. I thought I was going to pass out. I inhaled inconspicuously. His scent caressed my soul. I closed my eyes and without thinking placed my head on his shoulder. I snapped my eyes open and slid away from him.

"You must be…?" Jasper smiled widely, not at all welcomingly but almost in mocking.

"Rosalie." I answered much more confidently than I felt. Emmett smiled.

"Rosalie huh? You're Emmett's new pet?" A silky but yet still painted with mocking voice laughed. I sot my direction to who had spoken. It was Royce King. He was like in the Persian Mafia here at school. You weren't allowed to talk to him and his clique unless you owned a Mercedes Benz. Royce King was extremely rich and sleezy. I hated him the first time I saw him.

"No." I said confidently.

"Tutor?" Royce laughed. The rest of the table scrutinized me along with him.

"Of course not Royce. Stop being such an idiot." Emmett defended me.

"Oh… So you're moving from the cheerleaders to the art freaks? You know Emmett there are plenty of girls that will come easy, but I didn't know you had to go down this far in the social status to find a girl _easy_ enough for you." Royce raised an eyebrow challenging Emmett. I felt my stomach twist in a knot in embarrassment. Emmett held me tighter. Surely that's no what Emmett wanted from me…

"Classier than paying the girl don't you think Royce?" Emmett smirked to Royce completely avoiding the subject of me being 'easy'. Royce clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists.

"I didn't pay Lauren." Royce murmured in denial and stalked away just as Edward Masen and my sister Bella approached. Her mouth was wide open in shock and her eyes were narrowed in anger.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She hissed at me grabbing my arm and ripping me to my feet. "We don't need help with our homework." She mocked. The entire table roared to life, howling with laughter.

"I wanted her to sit here. Is there a problem?" Emmett said and took my hand in his. Bella looked at him in utter shock and released my other arm from her grasp. Emmett pulled me to sit back down beside him, Bella sat on my other side, her 'holier than thou' attitude never backing down.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Emmett asked gesturing to the empty table in front of me. I was too busy hypnotized into coming to sit with him, that I hadn't even gone through the lunch line.

"Whoops. I guess I forgot." I murmured. Emmett sighed and shot up. I panicked and grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket. He looked back to me confused.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"You can't leave me alone with them please." I whispered frantically afraid to admit defeat. He smiled and tugged me to my feet.

"I'm happy to know you'd rather be alone with me than the sharks." He joked.

"Naturally." I admitted and he grinned handing me a tray. We went through the lunch line both gagging at the sight of the mystery meat. He laughed and I melted. Nothing unusual.

"You like chocolate?" He asked waving a candy bar in front of my nose smiling. Oh boy did I? I love chocolate. I used to be a chocoholic. Before I gave it up…

"No." I whispered.

"Oh come on everyone likes chocolate." He smiled and put a piece of chocolate cake and a chocolate bar on my tray. He threw me a bottled coke. Lucky I caught it. "Good catch Rose. Mind if I call you that?" He asked. A nickname. Ooooh! I felt like squealing.

"No, I don't mind." I smiled.

"All right then Rose. Let's go." He said taking the tray from my hands and paying the drooling lunch lady who looked at me in confusion as to why I was hanging out with a Greek god. I started towards the table where everyone else was glaring at us. He took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. At least four people around the table's mouths dropped. Emmett pulled out my chair politely and we both sat down at the silent table.

"So when did this happen?" Jasper asked gesturing to Emmett and me in a peculiar way.

"She finally said yes!" Emmett rolled his eyes. "I thought I'd have to whip out the emergency and in complete desperation diamonds to get her to agree to meet me tonight." He laughed.

"If I were you. And if you know… I was a _girl_, I would have waited to get the diamonds before I said yes." Jasper joked. I nodded.

"I thought you were just kidding about the diamonds." I smiled to Emmett.

"No, I was serious. I was that distressed." He chuckled.

"In that case, I take my acceptance back until you fork over the diamonds." I teased. Jasper laughed and held his hand up for me to give him a high five. Oh my God. Jasper Hale (No relation to me at all by the way) all of a sudden was treating me like a friend. I hit my hand to Jasper's lightly.

"Rooosalie." Emmett rolled his eyes and laughed.

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Edward leaned over and asked smiling crookedly. Bella looked curious as well, but tried not to show it.

"He won't even tell _me_!" Alice said punching Emmett in the arm. Emmett laughed and shrugged.

"Oh my God, that's a really cute top Rosalie." One of the girls at the table commented as I buttoned one of the buttons on my long black cardigan. Someone was complimenting me on my clothes?! What was going on? What kind of alternate universe was this?!

"Oh please, my grandmother has more fashion sense than her." An annoying high squealing voice said. It was Jessica Stanley. Emmett's girlfriend… She looked angry. I could imagine why. Emmett was lightly tracing random patterns along my forearm on the table. He didn't even acknowledge that Jessica had spoken.

"Vintage is in." Alice said to her quickly then smiled at me. I pushed my glasses up on my nose and smiled back to her in thanking.

"Oh and apparently art freak is in too, isn't it Emmett?" Jessica snapped. Everyone at the table started whispering.

"_Apparently_ stupid cheerleader is out this season Jess." He smiled confidently. Was this all I was to him?! The latest fad? I felt the panic in my throat that I refused to accept. I _wouldn't_ believe that this was all I was. I couldn't…

"Are you completely stupid now?! Did you hit your head?! I knew you were crazy, but this?!? Just look at her Emmett!" Jessica shrieked. Emmett unwound his arm from around me and I blushed completely humiliated.

"I see someone that you can never be." Emmett mumbled.

"Yeah you're right. I could never be this pathetic. She's a complete tragedy Emmett." Jessica snapped. He ignored her and brushed a long, thick, completely wild curl from my face.

"Don't listen to her Rosalie. Remember what I said about the sharks?" He murmured softly to me so only I could hear, his beautiful voice sending a shiver down my spine. I nodded inconspicuously and he smiled. "Good. Don't forget that and you'll be just fine. I promise." He grinned. Those words burned in my head, _I promise_… I'd grown immune to promises. No one ever kept them, so I refused to believe in them anymore. Believing in promises only made your heart more vulnerable for breaking. I tried to fight against it, but my heart begged me to trust Emmett. I had never trusted anyone in my entire life. I hated to do so, for it left me disconsolate and heartbroken afterward. But, looking into the beautiful, sincere sapphire blue eyes of his sealed his promise. But not only that specific promise, all future promises he could ever make to me. I trusted him with all the fibers of my being. I believed he would never hurt me like so many people in my life had. He wouldn't disappoint me. I believed in him. And I didn't even know why I did…


	6. Overboard

**I'm so sorry for not posting in a while.... **

**I've had writer's block in this story, a bit, so if ANY of you have suggestions I would adore it if you would help out, I will credit you if I use your idea. :)**

**And yeah, alot of you have been saying you don't like Emmett in this story, that's good news. I don't want you to. It's so hard not to like Emmett, but I just had to do it at the beginning to get the ending I wanted. :/**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

The bell sprung to life then, and Emmett had my books stacked into a neat pile before I could even reach for them. I outstretched my hands to receive them, but he was intent on carrying them for me. He held both of our impressive stacks of books in one arm and took my hand with the other. I felt my heart pounding against my ribs painfully. But, oh how I loved this pain. I'd only once fantasized about having his big strong hand in mine. I tried to memorize the perfect texture of his skin, and the feeling of his cool, long fingers wrapped around mine. But most importantly, I tried to remember how to inhale and exhale.

"Is this okay with you?" Emmett asked softly and lifted our intertwined fingers slowly to touch the back of my hand to his cheek. I don't know which emotion was stronger, the awe or the shock. I was in awe at the pure magnificence of his skin, the perfection of his face, and shock that I, Rosalie Hale could be privileged enough to touch this godlike face. I repressed the urge to blurt out a more than inappropriate _Heck Yes! Way more than okay! _I decided against that outburst and simply nodded.

"Fine." I whispered. He smiled.

"Good." He didn't let my heart have any mercy. He pressed his gorgeous lips to my fingers softly, and I committed the entire experience to my memory. I felt my cheeks go hot, and my heart hammered in my chest. I felt like every single cell in my body had been electrocuted. I felt so alive, and _happy_. I hadn't been happy in so long. So so long… Much too long I've been without my mother as she still lied in the hospital. I was truly happy now. I could honestly say that my joy was due to Emmett. But, not just he himself. My happiness was also due to the Rosalie that _he_ had resurfaced. _Me_. He helped me find _me_ again.

"Don't go over board Romeo." I whispered very unconvincingly as he continued to touch his soft glorious lips to each of my fingertips. I wanted this to last forever, but I didn't know how much more of this I could take before I had heart palpitations. He smiled and brought his head up so our eyes locked together with no intentions on letting me loose of his beautiful gaze. He stepped forward ever so slowly causing me to out of instinct, step back. He continued advancing until my back was pressed against the brick wall. My breathing was heavy and my ears were ringing as he placed one hand on the wall by my shoulder and leaned down to where our faces were inches apart. I couldn't remember how to breathe correctly. His eyes scorched into mine and his smile grew wider as he lowered his face an inch closer to mine. I couldn't flinch back or even move for that matter. I was like a deer in headlights. I was locked in his gaze. His lips brushed my cheek slowly and the warm glowing feeling his touch left on my skin caused my heart to flutter like a hummingbird's wings.

"Rosalie, Is this considered in the overboard category?" He murmured. "Or am I still within my allowed limits?" He teased. I tried to pull my brain back together so I would know how to answer him.

"N-no." I whispered sounding like I was mental.

"PDA!" Jasper laughed smacking Emmett on the back of the head causing Emmett's forehead to bump mine. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett smiled and let out a glorious chuckle. Jasper continued howling with laughter as Emmett glanced to me quickly, winked then sprinted down the hall after Jasper finally catching him and twisting him into a headlock. I saw Jasper say something glancing at me and then Emmett's headlock tightened and I could tell Jasper was begging for mercy. I sighed and began to walk in the other direction toward my next class that I prayed I didn't get called on for the answer in, because no doubt, I'd be thinking more about Emmett than anything else. I was luckily ignored in class never being called on, as my thoughts continued to range from what I was going to say to what I was going to do, to his beautiful smile, to the glorious feeling of his lips brushing my cheek. That moment had felt so real, so perfect. I had suspicions about whether or not he was actually doing this for me or if it was still just a joke. It just didn't seem right for someone like him to be interested in someone like me. But still that kiss had felt so genuine. So legitimately _meant_ for me.

I glanced at the inching minute hand tapping my pencil against my desk impatiently as I waited for the school day to end. The bell rang and I hurried to my last class. Art. Even in art my mind was far off, never fully focused on my canvas. Finally, the bell rang and I swiftly gathered all of my things and began skipping out the door. That's when my nerves set in…

My heart pounded in my chest throbbing painfully in my ribs. Butterflies soared in my stomach seeming to multiply by millions every second.

"Rosalie!" Alice smiled waving to me from the other end of the parking lot. Emmett was no where to be seen.

"Hey Alice." I greeted her breathlessly walking over to her. I couldn't believe she wanted to talk to me.

"Guess what." She grinned energetically.

"What?" I couldn't help but be joyful when she was around.

"You're coming to my house." She said tugging on my arm.

"What?" I was so confused.

"Don't worry, Emmett won't be there." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"B-b-but why?" I was stunned.

"To get ready for tonight duh!" She laughed.

"But I have work." I groaned.

"Already taken care of." Alice grinned waving her pink cell phone in the air.

"My truck?" I protested as she gestured for me to get inside the passenger side of Emmett's Mercedes.

"Emmett is dropping it off at your house as we speak." Alice confirmed. I prayed I hadn't left a stupidly romantic cd in the stereo, and that I'd cleaned it up a bit.

"My clothes?" I continued with my list of excuses.

"That's what I'm here for." She made a tada motion with her right hand as she started the car and the engine purred. I felt my heart leap. I had a secret obsession with cars. "I feel the start of a beautiful friendship." Alice smiled as we pulled into her driveway. Wow! I was friends with the head cheerleader?! I felt a smile spread across my face as she pulled me through the door to her mansion. It was huuuge! Bigger than the celebrities' houses I'd even seen on T.V. She tugged me through the door and took off her coat throwing it on the Asian styled bench. The house was so much more beautiful on the inside, if possible. Alice lead me straight to her room. It was enormous! Absolutely huge! Probably as big as my entire house.

She flitted over to her ipod and turned it on to Britney Spears Circus.

"Sorry Rosalie. I need music for inspiration, hope you don't mind." She grinned. I giggled as she started dancing around in front of her closet singing at the top of her lungs. She was graceful like a ballerina and tiny like a pixie, her jet black hair bouncing prettily around her tiny face. She took my hands and tried to get me to dance with her. I laughed and joined her in singing to Circus by Britney Spears.

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring  
Just like a circus  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip  
Just like a circus  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me  
Show me what you can do  
Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor  
Just like a circus _

We both sang at the top of our lungs. Alice threw me a dress with a French label on it. I gasped. The price tag hadn't been removed yet. It was in the four digits, I couldn't tell you that much… She reached over yanking the price tag off and then smiled.

"Well, go on. Try it on Rosalie." She encouraged. I sighed happily and disappeared into her enormous walk in closet. I returned wearing the most beautiful dress ever. I'm glad I didn't wear Bella's dress. It wouldn't have been formal enough. I closed my eyes not wanting to look in the mirror. Alice lead me to sit down on her bed while she worked on my makeup. She handed me a box of contacts. I wondered how she knew my prescription. Well, it was better if some things I didn't know. I didn't want to know. She sang to Just Dance by Lady Gaga as she flitted around me her fingers brushing through my hair and she brought out my worst enemy. Hair products….

What's goin' on, on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore keep it cool What's the name of this club?  
I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Spin that record babe  
Da da doo doot-n  
JUST DANCE!  
Gonna be okay  
D-d-d dance, dance, dance, just  
J-J-JUST DANCE!

She sang as she finished up my appearance. I was beginning to wonder if I would just magically open my eyes and be beautiful when she was done with me. But, I knew that was just a fantasy.

"Finished!" Alice announced and then pulled back to look at me. She gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. "You're beautiful?!" She clapped her hands together. "Oh my goodness. Where did this come from? You are gorgeous Rosalie. See for yourself, Alice gestured toward her long, floor length mirror. I stepped in front of it and a stunning, breathtakingly gorgeous girl stared back at me. Her pale, porcelain skin was flawless and her features were in impeccable proportions. Her full lips were in a slight yet beautiful smile. Her eyes were the deepest shade of blue and pierced the soul. Her golden blonde curls tumbled off her shoulders down her waist. Her body was thin and slight yet still curvy and statuesque. She was literally perfect. She was wearing a long deep sapphire blue forties style dress. The fabric of the dress hugged her body accenting her tiny waist. The neckline was a beautiful sweetheart that made her look like an old fashioned model in the forties. The skirt cascaded beautifully flowing and twirling like a graceful dancer to her knees on her ultra long shapely legs. This girl was like a dream she was so unbelievably gorgeous. This girl was me. The nerd. The freak. Rosalie Lillian Hale.


	7. Stunning

**First of all, I want to apologize to all of my faithful reviewers. You guys have been so patient with me, and I have pretty much let you down in the updating frequently category... **

**I've just had the worst case of writer's block on this story... I would really appreciate it if a couple of you guys would submit reviews with suggesstions for what you guys would like to see in the story. I promise credit for you if I use your idea. :)**

**I've had awful writing block in this story because I've just been so inspired with my other recent project, Breaking the Impossible, so if you are looking for something to read while you wait for updates here, you might want to read that. I'd really appreciate it. :)**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's Point of View**

How bad can it be? Really? Come on Emmett, you can do this. I tried to convince myself. Waiting for me in Alice's room was _her_. I'd been turning up the acting a lot lately, and at this rate she'd be irrevocably in love with me in a matter of days. I mean, she wasn't a _complete_ tragedy in the looks department, and she _was_ my favorite person to talk to. _Did I just say that?!_ She was different than anyone I'd ever met and that is what made her intriguing… _Did_ _I just admit Rosalie Hale was intriguing?_ Yes. I did. And I'm not ashamed of it. I can honestly say, I… I… I… I really liked Rosalie Hale.

"Emmett was that her that was with Alice? The uh… smart one?" My mother, Esme didn't exactly know how to describe Rosalie. I smiled and nodded. She smiled in an 'ohmygod is he mentally sick' kind of way.

"That's Rosalie." I sighed but grinned. "I'm going to get her. Be nice." I eyed my father Carlisle, my mother Esme, and especially my brat of a kid sister Jane. She had this thing that she could make you feel inferior and weak with just a tiny smile. It's like she hacked into your thoughts and tortured you from the inside out. It was creepy.

"I'll try." She grinned her spoiled rotten little stupid grin and I stuck my tongue out at her. I took a deep breath and hurried up the stairs to get Rosalie. I turned down the hall to Alice's room and knocked on the door. I heard Alice giggle inside.

"He's going to flip when he sees you." Alice whispered to her, I wasn't supposed to hear. I heard the lock click and Alice cracked open the door grinning widely. She slipped out before I could get a glimpse at Rosalie. "Emmett, this is crazy." Alice murmured backing me up into the corner to be farther from the door. "She's… She's… gorgeous." Alice's eyes widened. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Okay whatever." I tried to make myself picture it, but I couldn't. Or could I, I just didn't want to?

"No Emmett, I'm serious. I was… Jealous." She admitted.

"Alice, no offense, but there is no way one of your stupid makeovers could make _her_ gorgeous. Pretty maybe, but not gorgeous." I told her. Suddenly it hit me. Rosalie Hale could be the most beautiful girl on the planet. She was already to me at least… I pictured her smile. Her glasses pushed up on her nose, and paint on her cheek. But, the beauty was past that. Past the stereotype. Rosalie Hale was beautiful in her soul. I was sure of it and that shone through to make me finally see her true unmatchable beauty. _Oh Emmett what's wrong with you and your stupid confessions today?!_

"Emmett, I'm serious! She's the most beautiful girl I've seen in my entire life." Alice smiled widely.

"Sure, sure." I murmured, before the door opened and Rosalie walked out holding one of Alice's shoes in her hands. My breathing hitched as I looked over her. She was easily the most _gorgeous_ girl I'd ever laid eyes on._ She_ was the definition of perfect. Her deep blue eyes are what caught me first. I had never realized just how much her eyes sparkled and gleamed from behind her glasses. Her face was that of an angel's. Her features were perfectly proportioned. She looked like a porcelain doll she was so impeccably perfect. Her pale skin seemed to glow healthily and without paint stained on her flawless skin. Her beautiful body belonged in sports illustrated swimsuit edition or something super hot like that. I swear…

It was accented temptingly in one of Alice's blue dresses. I normally wasn't a terribly hormonal person, but I almost blushed as my eyes scanned down her statuesque body. She didn't even seem like she was real she was so perfect. I realized that I'd been breathing quickly so I slowed my breathing and smiled. She blushed and looked down, her shoulders hunching over in a shy insecure way.

"Sorry, if you wanted the whole cliché you wait at the bottom of the stairs and I come out of the room showing off and waving like Miss America as I walk down the staircase." She murmured shyly. "I can go back in and be cliché if you want." She smiled and I had to remind myself to breathe._ Oh my God Emmett What is wrong with you?! _

"No. Perfect. You're perfect. Yes. You're perfect." I sounded like a babbling idiot. She blushed a beautiful scarlet and shot her eyes down. I wanted to see them again. I needed to see the beautiful blue orbs of light again so without thinking I reached out and took her face in my hands. Her skin was so smooth and flawless it even _felt_ beautiful under my fingertips. Her eyes darted back to me and she looked like she didn't believe me.

I was taken aback by the unmatchable beauty of her violet eyes. I smiled to her and I felt something in my stomach tingle when she smiled back. _Oh Emmett, stop being such a girl You've brushed by this girl a million times since sixth grade! _How could I have been so shallow not to see this beauty through her soul before…

"Are you that horrified? I can go change…" She frowned and turned. I took her hand pulling her back closer.

"Far from horrified. Amazed. Speechless. Dazed. Astounded. Stunned. Astonished. You're unmistakably beautiful Rosalie." I told her, unwilling to let go of her slightly trembling hand.

"You sound like a cheesy romance movie." She murmured, but smiled back to me widely. Again, my breathing hitched at her captivating smile.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I promise PINKY PROMISE I'll write the date scene next. :) **


	8. Just Rosalie

**First of all I would like to say thank you to all of your support and opinions as well as wonderful encouragement. It means alot to me. Second, I would like to apoligize for letting you down on the updates... :(**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

"Emmett?!" Jane called from downstairs, menace in her voice.

"Oh no…" I moaned.

"What is it?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Jane." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Our little sister." I explained winding my fingers through Rosalie's possessively. "Don't look directly into her eyes and you'll be fine." I told her. She thought I was joking.

"Okay. I'll remember that." She giggled her fingers tightened around mine. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs with Rosalie at my side. I couldn't tear my eyes from her face. She made an angel look like a gargoyle. She was radiant.

"Oh so you're _Irina_. We've heard so much about you!" Jane smiled widely running to embrace Rosalie in a hug. Rosalie's eyes widened. I rolled my eyes. Jane was going for the make the girl think she's dating a player who is dating a million other girls trick.

"Jane, the make the girl think she's dating a player who is dating a bazillion other girl's trick doesn't work." Alice rolled her eyes. Jane pouted.

"I know. I know. I'm just messing with you Rosalie." Jane smiled innocently. Rosalie smiled slightly and looked to me for help. I grinned to her.

"Rosalie?" Esme came in the room untying her kitchen apron from around her waist. Rosalie's eyes danced over to meet my mother's awed gaze. Rosalie smiled a polite, dazzling smile and extended her dainty hand. Esme shook her hand and eyed me excitedly. "It's such a pleasure to meet you darling. I'm Esme Cullen." She said warmly. Rosalie grinned, apparently she liked my mom. I mean who didn't? My mom was pretty awesome I must admit.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. You have a beautiful home. I love the color and the artistry is impeccable." She released my hand for a moment and spun around admiring the color scheme, and the artistry on the walls. Esme giggled.

"Call me Esme please." She smiled. Esme was one of the most amiable people I knew, and Rosalie seemed to already like her a lot.

"Rosalie is an artist." I bragged to Esme.

"Oh really? What do you paint?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow. I narrowed my eyes at her in warning. She pouted out her bottom lip, her eyes filled with innocence as she clung to Mom's skirt.

"Everything really, from landscapes to portraits. My personal favorites are abstract and surrealism. It's like being in a dream." She said. You could tell she was comfortable talking about art. I smiled.

"Oh that's lovely dear! I believe I saw your name once in the newspaper. An art show perhaps?" Esme pondered.

"It was last weekend." Rosalie nodded.

"Annnnd?" Jane pressed. I shot her a glance and she stuck her tongue out at me inconspicuously.

"I… I got first place." Rosalie said softly and looked down and out of habit brushed her finger along the bridge of her nose, like she was pushing her glasses up. I squeezed her fingers lightly and she looked up to me and smiled a tender, sparkling smile.

"That's just marvelous Rosalie! Emmett, don't you have a project downstairs you'd like to show Rosalie before dinner?" Esme raised an eyebrow stroking Jane's hair in a maternal gesture. I nodded and tugged on Rosalie's hand excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Rosalie giggled as I tugged her down a winding hallway through two other doors and down a flight of stairs. Before I could open the final door, I looked to her. Her skin was glowing from the pure happiness and radiance of her newly discovered beauty, as well as the gorgeous soul that lived inside of her. I covered her eyes with my hands and lead her through the final door so she wouldn't see. She giggled and I removed my blindfold. It was a plain white room. Everything was white. I mean everything. The walls, the floors, the furniture. She smiled but looked to me confused. I laughed. "I don't believe I understand." Rosalie said softly.

"We need an artist to just go crazy down here. Paint anything and everything in the room however they want." I told her.

"That's a good idea." She nodded. She still didn't understand the point.

"I want _you_ to." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Me?!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Me and You. Every weekend if you would like?" I asked her softly. I felt nervous all of a sudden, what if she refused? I used to be so confident; no one could refuse _the_ Emmett Cullen right? Until I met Rosalie…

"M-M-maybe." She bit her lip, but the corners of her mouth were turned up in a smile.

"Good. It will be fun. I promise." I told her. I knew how she loved blank canvases, so I thought the white room would be perfect for her creativity. I knew I was sucking up to her a bit bribing her in almost every way I could…

"Emmett! Rosalie! It's time for dinner." Esme called from upstairs. I took Rosalie's hand and tugged her down the stairs. She let out a tiny giggle and I felt my heart jump as I looked back to see her dazzling smile and bright eyes.

"You're beautiful." I blurted pressing my hands on either side of her so I was pushing her back was against the wall. We were inches apart. I could feel her breathing. She blushed and looked down as we released our position. We left it at that as she and I emerged in the kitchen. Jane was seated in my usual seat, so I had to sit beside her. Rosalie sat on the other side of Alice, who was across from me. I pulled out Rosalie's chair and she glided around the table about to sit down when Jane ruined the world yet again.

"Oh you have a nice big butt Rosalie, just like Emmett likes them." Jane grinned ultra widely. Rosalie whirled around blushing fiercely taking her hand out of mine and hunching her shoulders insecurely. I couldn't believe that Jane had stooped to that level.

"Jane!" Esme snapped and looked at me apologetically. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Credit card's on the counter." She murmured. I sighed with relief and reached out to take Rosalie's hand but she brushed through her hair and wound her own fingers together like she didn't want me to touch her. I glared at Jane and she batted her eyelashes innocently. I wanted to jump over the table and punch that bratty nine year old. It was pathetic how my little four foot seven nine year old baby sister was the bully over me, the six foot six athletic eighteen year old.

"Come on Rosalie." I murmured and she nodded. Apparently she was feeling terribly insecure because she wound her arm around her stomach and kept her gaze down. I was going to take her somewhere out to eat instead of somewhere with my embarrassment of a family. Alice threw me my car keys and Rosalie and I exited the house silently. She wouldn't even look at me. I felt horrible, and nervous, and impatient, and sorry, and restless, and… Ugh! Why did this girl suddenly have this affect on me? I clenched my jaw and opened the door for my Mercedes for her. She got in the car wordlessly and smoothed her dress as I slid into the driver's seat. I cranked the engine nervously and she took a deep breath.

"You were right." She finally whispered. I felt a sick feeling in my stomach and I noticed my hands on the wheel were trembling with fear. What if she left? What if she never wanted to talk to me again? I felt my wallet get heavier in my pocket. I'd bribe her or something. _Dear God Emmett! What is wrong with you?! Why can't you keep your mind coherent when she's around? You were fine earlier this afternoon, it's just Rosalie. Just Rosalie…_

* * *

**Hahaha okay I have to admit, I was teasing you with the date scene part. But I promise... it's next :) :)**


	9. White

**WHAT?! TWO chapters?! I know what you're thinking. Why is she all of a sudden posting two chpaters?**

**The answer is clear...**

**I wanted to make it up to you guys about teasing you with the date scene, so here is date scene part one :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. :)**

* * *

"About. What?" I was able to say.

"I looked her in the eyes." She laughed lightly. I felt my muscles loosen with relief and I laughed.

"I'm sorry. About her. It's not true about… I mean I know it's…" She silenced me by holding up a finger.

"I'll be fine. It's not like she planted a bomb in my shoes or anything. She didn't did she?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." I laughed. Any other girl would have been whining and crying at this point. I remember what a scene Jessica had made when Jane said something about her hair or something. Rosalie was different. She was like a breath of fresh air. "Do you like Italian food?" I asked planning to take her to the tiny Italian restaurant on the way to our actual date. Apparently something was wrong with Italian food because she flinched and wrapped an arm around her stomach insecurely.

"I love Italian food." She whispered. "I haven't eaten in so long. I mean eaten _Italian_ food in so long." She bit her lip. I was confused for a moment as I looked over her. It looked true; she was very very thin. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a while. I dismissed the thought quickly in passing as I pulled into the restaurant's parking lot.

"Siamo qui Rosalie." _(Translation: We're here Rosalie.)_ I told her in Italian as I opened her door for her and extended my hand to help her out. I was about to translate for her when she smiled widely.

"Ringraziarla Emmett." She thanked me in Italian right back. I laughed and wound my fingers through hers as we walked into the restaurant. The host's eyes danced over Rosalie hungrily and I wrapped my arm around her possessively as the pig of a guy lead us into the back of the restaurant at the most private table. He slipped a piece of paper onto Rosalie's seat and she picked it up looking at it eyes wide.

"Let me see." I narrowed my eyes and she handed me the paper blushing. It was that pervert's phone number. I ripped it in half. "Hope you didn't want that." I smirked. She shook her head laughing a bit more freely.

"I've never had that happen to me before." She laughed. "I was always the one where the guy would hand me the number and tell me to give it to my sister." She chuckled looking amused.

"Boosts your ego a bit does it?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

"Of course it does." She smiled. The waitress came over to our table and turned to me.

"Hi, my names Mindy, and I'll be your servant. I mean server for the evening. What can I do for you?" She leaned forward and pressed her hand to the edge of the table. Rosalie let out a free laugh and the waitress's eyes widened in embarrassment. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me the corners of her mouth turned up in an amused smile.

"What would you like Rosalie?" I cooed to her winking. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled. I snorted.

"Two cokes, two mushroom raviolis and an order of calamari." I ordered for her. The waitress quickly left and Rosalie laughed some more.

"Has _that_ ever happened to _you_ before?" She challenged leaning forward on her elbows.

"What?" I asked indifferently.

"Boosts your ego doesn't it?" She laughed imitating my voice. I rolled my eyes and reached out absent mindedly to take her small dainty hand. I traced patterns on her pale palms and stroked her fingers. She shivered and I remained still. "You d-d-don't have to stop." She whispered. I smiled and without thinking pressed my lips to the back of her hand. She looked at me confused.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as our drinks were brought. She withdrew her hand.

"Nothing." She smiled widely and took a sip of her coke.

"I want to know more about you." I said. She raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… There's not that much to tell." She mumbled.

"Sure there is." I started. "What's your favorite color?" I asked. She seemed to think for a long while then answered.

"White." She answered. Apparently the expression on my face was confused for she chuckled and started to explain herself. "White has all the colors in it for starters. White is pure. White is the color you use when you mess up on your painting and want to start over. You paint over it with white. So, I guess white means to me _starting over_ or something like that." She shrugged. I felt my mouth dropping open in shock. I'd never actually had an intelligent conversation with a girl before. The deepest conversation I'd ever had with Jessica was about how she was ticked off at Alice for calling the newest cheer that they'd learned for the halftime show and that she didn't remember it. Rosalie's answer to this simple question got me thinking… Starting over. That's what she and I were doing. Before now, I would bump into her in the halls and not even look her way. She would walk past me with our eyes never meeting, a greeting never escaping our lips. We were erasing our stereotypes. Art Freak. Popular Jock. And starting over… Clean slate.

* * *

**Stay tuned for date scene part two. :) :) :)**


	10. Declaration

**Here comes dating scene part two! I felt that you guys deserved a bit more updating from me... I am so sorry. I'm a ballerina, so I have rehearsals very frequently and this season is very very busy with extra dress rehearsals and practices and whatnot, so I apologize for the delays. **

* * *

"White." I repeated. "That's unique." I smiled.

"I am unique too you know." She chuckled.

"I know you are." I grinned. "You're the most unique person I've ever met." I bit my tongue. Was that the right thing to say?

"Thanks." Rosalie laughed lightly. I sighed with relief.

"So what's your favorite song?" I asked her. In my opinion, you could tell a lot about a person by their favorite song.

"That's the hardest question you could have asked me." She said as our food was brought out. She wrinkled her nose at the calamari. It was squid, but it was good if you didn't think about it. I popped one into my mouth and she laughed.

"I know. That's why I asked it." I told her swallowing.

"Of course. How about I tell you later?" She suggested. I nodded.

"I won't forget. So what other things besides art do you enjoy?" I asked watching her pick up her fork and then place it back down. It didn't look like she was going to eat anytime soon.

"I… I… okay, don't laugh… But I love old cars." She said biting her lip.

"You do?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." She admitted.

"That is so cool!" I grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm working on a '67 corvette right now." She shrugged. My jaw dropped in awe.

"Are. You. Serious?" I asked her leaning closer intrigued. She nodded.

"You… can come see it if… you… I mean if you want to." She kept her eyes down.

"Pick you up Monday for school? You could show me then if you want." I suggested. She looked up to me confused.

"Seriously?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes is that okay?" I shrugged. She nodded. I looked out the window. It was getting dark. We needed to go soon. She still hadn't taken the first bite. "I'm sorry Rosalie." I felt guilty.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"We could have gone someplace else, if you wanted." I muttered. She blushed wildly and wrapped her fingers around her fork. She slowly took a small bite keeping her focus down. She was so confusing. I felt so protective all of a sudden. I knew girls didn't eat as much as guys, but surely she needed something. She took two more small bites and set her fork down as the waitress came with the check. I handed her my dad's credit card and she came back swiftly. I pulled out Rosalie's chair for her and she stood up gracefully as I took her hand leading her out the door. I hurried to the car looking to the sky. We needed to hurry if we wanted to have enough time.

"Where are we going?" She asked as I sped down the interstate. I grinned widely.

"You'll see." I had to keep her wondering. At first, I'd planned to take her to just another restaurant just as I would any other girl. But there. No one. I'd never brought any girl there before. I took a deep breath as we approached. I stopped the car and looked over to her for a moment and then got out of the car. "Close your eyes." I whispered as I slid my hands under her to carry her. I didn't want her to know where we were going. She tensed like she was scared as I cradled her in my arms her eyes wide. "I'm sorry." I apologized quickly about to set her down, when she wrapped her arms around my neck and her muscles relaxed in my arms melting closer to me.

"Don't be." She whispered and closed her eyes laying her head on my chest inhaling deeply. I smiled and continued walking. Eventually she heard it. "I hear water." She noted, her eyes still shut. I grinned.

"Almost there." I promised. I stepped onto the dock carrying her closer. I set her down and she kept her eyes squeezed shut.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked. I chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Yes." I answered. When she opened her eyes her jaw popped open in awe too. We were on the boat dock near the bay and it was set up for a spring fair already so there were strings of Japanese lanterns and lights hung about the place. She looked around for a moment and smiled.

"It's beautiful." She breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled to her. "Wait here." I smiled to her and hopped over the edge of the dock onto a random boat.

"Is that yours?" Rosalie asked in awe of the yacht I was standing on.

"Not really." I smiled and flicked on the radio to an old eighties station. I hopped back to stand in front of her and she smiled. "Shall we?" I asked guiding her into a dancing position. She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck standing up on her tiptoes. I pulled her slightly closer, and I noticed how quickly she was breathing. Like she was frightened to death. We kept the formal dancing position for a moment as we swayed at a polite distance to a Billy Joel song, but when Crazy by Aerosmith came on. I noticed we both gravitated closer to one another. I pulled her closer so her body was pressed against mine. Her head lying on my chest. We weren't dancing anymore, but her breathing was heavy and quick, like she was still frightened. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, pulling her even closer to me. She ever so slowly brought her arms to my waist wrapping them around me in an intimate embrace. We felt each other breathing and I didn't doubt I was breathing just as frantically as she was.

"Rosalie?" I murmured stroking my hands up and down her back.

"Yes?" She responded her voice so tiny and timid.

"This is perfect." I told her softly unwinding my arms from her, but to my surprise she didn't let go of me right away. I brought her closer to the edge of the dock and slipped my shoes off sitting down dangling my legs over the edge and into the cold but still comfortable water. I patted the seat next to me and she sat down, but tucked her legs under her. "May I?" I murmured touching her ankle gently. I heard her breathing hitch and she nodded. She slowly brought her right leg from under her and ever so slightly put her ankle in my lap. I felt my heart beating out of my chest and I wrapped my fingers around her ankle straightening her long, shapely leg across my lap. I heard her breathing stop and mine quicken. I slowly unfastened the high heel of her right foot and she retracted her leg from me quickly. She willingly turned and gave me the other this time being closer to me. Her leg draped across my lap and she looked to me expressionlessly. My fingers grazed her calf, down to her ankle as I unfastened her other shoe and set it behind us with the others. She slid her leg out of my lap and touched her feet to the water and took a deep breath as I wrapped my arm around her.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked her beautiful eyes still shut. I freaked out not knowing what to say. Her eyes opened and bored into mine, making it harder to concentrate.

"You're different." I told her. "You're not who someone tells you to be, and I respect you for that." I murmured. "You're who you want to be and I guess I envy you that." I admitted.

"You are jealous of me?" Her eyes looked confused.

"Yes. You make me… I've never felt real before. Never alive. I've always felt like I was trapped underwater, with no oxygen although it's just out of my reach. You're my oxygen Rosalie. You're my breath of fresh air." I said holding her close to me. I was surprised at the sudden lurch the conversation had taken. We were suddenly, declaring ourselves? I felt my heart speed up.

* * *

**Stay tuned for dating scene part three! :)**


	11. Second Sight

**OHMYGOD! REVIEWS! i can't believe this! you guys are the best. :) Thank you so much for the continued support. I really appreciate it alot. **

**I apologize again for the delay.... but here comes dating scene part three!!! :)**

* * *

"You're different than the other girls Rosalie." I told her brushing the golden ringlets from her face.

"You're not who I thought you were." She told me softly. I felt sick all of a sudden. Did she not feel the same? That was a complete wound to the good old ego.

"I… I don't understand." I admitted. She wrapped her arms around me slowly and carefully.

"I thought you were like a cookie cutter image of _them_. I thought you were just what they wanted you to be. But you aren't _them_. You aren't just another guy. You're… You're one of a kind." She was bone pale. She looked frightened. I felt her frantic breathing around me. Why did that make her frightened? I tilted her chin up to me to look straight into her eyes. When I was caught in those eyes, I couldn't talk anymore. Right then and there, I fell hard for Rosalie Hale. I fell deeper love with her than I ever thought possible in just that one glance. It was love at second sight… I had seen her in a new way, a new light that made me see the real her, not just her stereotype.

I took her face in my hands and slowly and carefully brought her closer to me. I felt her breathing on mine as we became closer, foreheads touching and I closed my eyes feeling her near me. Extra slowly, we got closer our lips touching gently. That was the trigger. I kept her porcelain face in my hands bringing her closer. Our lips moved together slowly, and carefully, like it was a test. Then, I brought my hands down to her shoulders my fingers stroking her bare skin. Her soft angel's lips moved with mine quicker and more fiercely now. Her fingers twisted in my hair and my hands pressed against her lower back holding her closer to me. Our breathing became jagged, but we didn't want to interrupt our kiss. I scanned my hands up her back keeping her pressed against me. She freed her lips from mine. I wasn't ready to stop, but I let her. I felt my heart jumping in my chest.

"Rosalie." I breathed. She surprised me by betraying her shy character and pressing her lips to mine again and again.

"Em-mmett." She whispered against my lips. I twisted my fingers through her curls. "I don't know why… Some one… like… _you_… would… want… _me_." She breathed during the passionate kisses in between. I clutched her to me holding her to my chest. She took her lips from mine and laid her head on my chest breathing heavily. My heart was pounding against my ribs and I inhaled the glorious scent of her.

"Rosalie… I… I really. I really like you." I told her holding her against me. I almost slipped the other L word. The more appropriate one to the feelings I had for her. Love. I had never ever ever ever told _any_ girl that I loved them, besides my sister and my mom. Her breathing quickened and she looked up to me her violet eyes bright.

"Emmett Cullen, You have no idea how long I've waited for you." She said and crushed her lips against mine again. I was distracted by the passion of her sweet kiss. The feeling of her delicate lips moving with mine, the feeling of her skin under my touch made my breathing hitch. I held her tightly in my arms never wanting to let her go…

"I can't stay away from you anymore Rose." I whispered.

"You don't have to." She wound her arms around my waist and closed her eyes pressing her cheek to my chest.

"Come with me." I told her tugging on her hand so she would come along behind me. I lead her deeper into the forest, and she giggled running freely beside me our hands laced together. The exhilaration as we ran, the wind whipping through her hair beautifully twisting it behind her in ringlets made me breathing hitch as I glanced to her. If I wasn't careful, I was going to hit a tree… She smiled to me as the sprinkling rain lightened even more to a mist as she ran barefoot through the grass. Whoops. I'd forgotten Alice's shoes. She was going to kill me. But I couldn't think about that now. I was too wrapped up in Rosalie.

"Emmett, where are you taking me?" She was smiling almost as wide as I was as we raced through the forest together. I slowed and she did the same as we came to the edge. It was a cliff. And we were standing at the precipice. She looked over the edge and smiled wider. I half expected her to cry and say she was afraid of heights and then she would run into my arms seeking a safe harbor. That's what I'd wanted to happen. I wanted to have an excuse to hold her again. But no, as always Rosalie surprised me. She tiptoed closer and craned her neck to see the bottom. I kept a firm grip on her hand and then she turned around laughing. Apparently my expression had humored her, for her laughter echoed beautifully around me. It was like music to me. Her laughter was contagious causing me to join her without knowing exactly why I was laughing. She composed her expression soon after.

"Okay. Okay." She gasped for breath from her fit of laughter. "I'll do it the way you wanted." She was fully recovered now as she whirled around in a circle then started over. She looked over the edge of the cliff and her eyes filled with mocking terror. "Oh Emmett. I'm so dreadfully frightened. Oh glorious knight in shining armor, how ever shall I go on?" She was over doing the theatrics as she acted out fainting in my arms. I caught her of course and she placed her hand to her forehead like all the old movie actresses did. She fluttered her glorious long black lashes and looked up to me playfully.

"Knight in shining armor huh?" I hadn't missed that statement of hers. She blushed a beautiful scarlet.

* * *

**_Part four_ coming atcha! :)**


	12. Look Again

**Sorry about such a long wait you guys! I apologize a million times over.**

**Competition is coming up, so after that I shall be free to update like a maniac. **

**Thanks to my reviewers. :)**

* * *

"Um… yeah." She murmured sheepishly.

"Come on Princess." I rolled my eyes and stepped closer to our real destination.

"Ha. That's hilarious." She sniffed at being called princess I assume. I laughed and tugged on her hand leading her through some more trees to a quiet, beautiful, clearing full of wildflowers. She didn't try to hide her gasp. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she squeezed my hand tighter. I took her close in my arms and looked down to her beautiful blue eyes. She pulled away first tilting her head back looking up at the sky. I did the same and smiled. There was rarely a day in Forks when the sky wasn't overcast, but tonight. Tonight was perfect. The sky was clear so we saw the billions of twinkling stars over head. She twirled around in a circle and fell flat on her back smiling widely as she stared up at the stars. I slowly joined her, lying closely next to her. She tilted her head to the side so we could meet gazes.

"The stars." She whispered in awe, sliding so her body was closer to mine. I wrapped an arm around her and she inhaled nestling closer into my chest. She took my hand in hers and stroked my fingers absentmindedly. "What changed your mind about me?" She asked me pulling closer to me and guiding my arms around her.

My heart beat out of my chest nervously. I had completely forgotten about… _the bet. The bet. The bet…_ I felt sick all of a sudden. I came up with the best answer I could.

"Second sight?" I told her but it sounded more like a question. She looked at me confused.

"I… don't understand." She whispered.

"You know how they say… When you first see someone and you know they're the one?" I asked. She nodded.

"L-l-love at first sight." She said trembling for a reason I couldn't pinpoint.

"Well, I guess in our case it's l-l-love" I was having trouble speaking the _L word_. "at _second_ sight." I took her in my arms holding her close as I inhaled the scent of her perfume.

"I'm glad you looked again." She murmured.

"What?" I skimmed my nose along her neck and she shivered.

"I-I-I said I'm… I'm glad you didn't give up after first sight." Her voice shook but she looked up and pressed her lips to my cheek.

"You missed, Rose." I told her taking her face in my hands and pressing my lips to hers again.

I held her there until the sky turned a beautiful gray with the rising sun. A new day for us.

"They'll think you kidnapped me." Rosalie looked up into my eyes after the long, silence between us. The silence wasn't awkward, it was peaceful and serene. We were just enjoying being close to one another.

"I don't want to leave you." I admitted and then it my tongue. I was so desperate for her to stay with me. I wanted her. It was almost like I needed her now. It was funny how quickly I'd fallen completely for this girl.

**It means so much to me that you gus take the time to post your feedback. Please continue this amazing support. I hope to have _150 reviews_ by the end of the month. **

**So... keep reviewing PLEASE!!! **


	13. Until Next Time

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS!! these reviews are making me soooo happy. You have no idea how much this means to me....**

***tears of joy***

**haha**

**Please keep up the support. :)**

* * *

"You don't have to leave Emmett." She said repeating her earlier statement as I laced my fingers through hers. But, she was wrong, we did have to part. I sighed knowing we had to leave each other. I dropped her off at her house walking her to the door. She smiled at me biting her lip and looking up to me beneath those gorgeous black lashes. I didn't know what to say.

"Good b" She started to say goodbye but I interrupted her pressing my lips to hers quickly.

"You know what Bon Jovi says. Never Say Goodbye Rosalie." I smiled down to her and kissed her once more under the beautiful break of dawn. She laughed a free, beautiful, happy laugh. It made me even happier to know that I'd been the cause of her laughter and joy.

"Until next time." She altered her leaving phrase as she pulled her lips from mine. I chuckled. "Better?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Much better." I smiled as she opened her door and disappeared inside. I was unable to hide my smile that spread from ear to ear as I cranked the engine to my car and sped back toward my house. Esme was waiting for me inside the kitchen as she was already cooking breakfast. I brushed past her cheerfully pecking her on the cheek.

"Good morning Mom. Breakfast smells good." I commented in passing. She smiled that 'awww isn't that adorable' smile at me wiping her hands on a dish towel.

"So Emmett Cullen?" She raised an eyebrow. She was asking me about the date. My smile spread wider.

"Oooooh Emmett you're blushing!" That familiar menacing whiny baby's voice snickered. Jane. She came downstairs in her pajamas her dark curly hair mussed.

"EMMETT CULLEN! WHERE WERE YOU?!" I heard that little pixie, Alice, shriek racing down the stairs in her pink pajamas and huge curlers in her hair. She stood tapping her foot, her arms crossed over her chest in front of me. I looked down at her and swept her off her feet. She wiggled out of my arms in protest as I set her down on the counter near Esme. Alice narrowed her eyes wanting me to get to the point. "You missed curfew by three and a half hours." Alice pointed out smiling smugly. Esme suddenly realized that she needed to be a mother instead of being joyous that I'd actually gone out with a decent girl instead of one of the… um… for lack of a better word _sluts_, that I usually went out with. If it had been Jessica Stanley or even Irina Denali that I'd been out even five minutes past curfew with, she would have called the hospital or something rash. But I didn't even realize it had been _three hours_…

"Emmett Cullen!" Esme smacked me on the back of the head having to stand on her tip toes to do so I might add. "THREE HOURS!" She shrieked throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Mooooom come on, you know I was good. I didn't break any laws." I rolled my eyes. She tapped her foot and then smiled but tried to stay stern.

"I know baby." She cooed and tapped the end of my nose. I sighed. Suddenly she gasped. "But what did _her_ parents think?! Emmett Cullen you know that if you get off on the wrong foot with a girl's family they can make you miserable?" Esme scolded.

"Um… Her family wasn't home I don't think." I told her. A lie. I knew nothing about Rosalie's family. Esme nodded but her expression remained scolding.

"So did you two have a nice time?" Esme was prying for information.

"MOM! You're going to let him off that easily?! I was off only one hour later than curfew with Jasper and you and Dad had a come apart!" Alice pouted. I winked at her. She stuck her tongue out.

"Well… um… Emmett Cullen… Just wait until your father gets home!" Esme shook a finger at me and told me to go to my room halfheartedly. I tried to repress my laughter as I bounded up the stairs to my room. I flopped onto my bed staring at the ceiling for the longest time until I finally fell asleep still smiling as I dreamed of _her_.


	14. Greased

**I want to apologize for taking so long to update... :( **

**But, on the bright side, OMG YOU GUYS ROCK MY WORLD! the one hundred fity reviews thing is long past. thank you so much for taking the time to review my story you guys**

**it means so much to me. it really does. **

**:D**

**Please keep up the good work. :)**

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmeeeettt!" Alice sang skipping into my room, and the little demon Jane blew an air horn right in my ear. I groaned loudly jumping three feet of the ground due to the startling noise. This is what I get for having two sisters… Their annoying little girly laughter filled the room and I smashed my pillow back over my head.

"You were sucking your thumb _again_!" Jane made fun of me for that ever since forever. She thought it was amusing that I was eighteen years old and I still sucked my thumb when I was asleep. I'd tried to break the habit so many times it was annoying. I'd tried tying my arm to my side and painting my thumb with Alice's clear nail polish so it would taste bad or something (or maybe Alice just wanted to make fun of me for wearing nail polish too...) Even Carlisle had tried staying by my bed and waking me up every time I put it in my mouth, but I still managed to wake up to Jane's laughter and mocking. Esme thought it was cute. But I sure didn't. And I'm positive Rosalie wouldn't._ Where did that come from?! Oh My God why do you care what she thinks? Oh yeah... Because I really really really really really like her. _I shoved Jane back _lightly_ and she stumbled which made her start crying her stupid little actress tears. She winked before starting to falsely wail even louder. Carlisle sprinted up the stairs and threw open my door at the sound of his 'little angel' crying.

"EMMETT!" He snapped cradling the still whining Jane in his arms. I groaned.

"What'd he do to you baby?" He cooed to her making me want to throw up.

"E-E-E-Emmmeettt h-h-h-hit me." She stammered and I rolled my eyes.

"No I didn't. Aaaalice! Come on Al, I need some back up." I begged. Alice zipped her mouth shut and walked from the room. She never liked to get in on these arguments that Jane and I had quite frequently. It was pathetic. I'm fighting with an eight year old... I narrowed my eyes at Alice and made a slitting motion across my throat. Alice was dead.

"Emmett, if you stay out partying at night like some stupid teenager, you have to pay the consequences. We will have none of this attitude mister." Carlisle scolded me and set Jane down patting her shoulder and guiding her from the room. I was about to respond, but I clamped my mouth shut and nodded compliantly. When everyone had left Carlisle flopping down in my rolling desk chair and folding his hands like this was a professional meeting.

"Umm Dad?" I raised an eyebrow confused of his purpose of staying in my room.

"What was the name of that girl you were out with last night again?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Rosalie?" I was wondering why he was asking like this.

"Rosalie _Hale_ right?" Carlisle asked like he suddenly knew everything about her. And with this obtained information, he looked almost _sad?_

"Yes sir. How did you…?" I wondered aloud.

"I was just wondering where she was…" Carlisle muttered darting his eyes away.

"I don't understand." I murmured.

"Her mother is in a coma in my wing of the hospital." Carlisle told me quickly. "Rosalie visits her every weekend. When she wasn't there last night, I got a little worried. She's never missed a weekend in two years." Carlisle said running a hand through his hair.

"Two years?" I breathed. Her mother had been in a coma for two years?! I felt a surge of emotion for Rosalie begging me to run to her and be her strong foundation. I couldn't imagine life without _my_ mom.

"Yes. But when Rosalie didn't show, I thought I heard you call the girl that was with you Rosalie, but… she didn't… look the same one bit. Esme told me it indeed was Rosalie Hale that you kept out so late last night! Which we are still talking about that punishment by the way." He added quickly. I didn't feel like groaning. I felt inquisitive.

"What happened to her?" I mumbled.

"Rosalie was… who am I to tell the story. You should be talking with her about this. It isn't my story to tell." Carlisle got up about to leave but I clenched onto his sleeve. I was already three inches taller than my dad so he had to look up to me.

"_What happened to her_?" I urged looking down to him pleading for information.

"Ask her about it Emmett." Carlisle suggested shrugging. "But I can tell you, it's a wonder Rosalie's still alive today. Rosalie is a miracle. There is some reason she's supposed to be alive right now. Some purpose she needs to fulfill here…" Carlisle mused his eyes far away. My pulse sped as I thought of what a horrible world would inflict such a tragedy on someone as wonderful as Rosalie Hale. I couldn't wait for Monday. For one, I would get to see Rosalie again. And I had some huge questions for her. I was restless all weekend. I avoided thirteen phone calls from Edward and Jasper. They'd told me to promise to spill all details about the date. But I kinda wanted them to be surprised. And another reason I couldn't wait until Monday, is because everyone would see just how beautiful my Rosalie Hale was all along. I was impatient to see everyone's shocked expressions as they got a load of her.

Esme and Carlisle kept complaining as to just how jumpy and wound up I was all weekend until finally, I woke up without Jane's air horn alarm in my eardrum Monday morning and my parents laughed as I ran through my morning routine much quicker than usual as I sprinted out the door to my car, completely forgetting about my sister, Alice, until she practically threw herself in front of the car vehemently complaining about how she didn't have time to fix her makeup, as she slid into the passenger's seat. I raised an eyebrow and she groaned loudly.

"Emmett! Now you have some girlfriend you actually like and now I'm no better than last season's Prada shoes?! I am insulted." Alice joked with me as she climbed over into the back seat. I smiled and apologized to her as the engine revved up. I sped down the road, the houses just blurs through the windows. Alice was singing something in the backseat and it was easy to ignore her for once as I concentrated every bit of my mind to thinking about Rosalie. Suddenly I felt a flip in my stomach and my hands tightened on the wheel. I gulped.

"Nervous?" Alice was at my ear. She startled me so I jumped the break of the car screeching. Alice flew forward in the seat and gasped startled, but eventually everything was back to normal and Alice and I were laughing. "God Emmett! Don't kill us please." She laughed. I rolled my eyes making sure to keep the car under perfect control from now on. I tried to keep my mind only half focused on Rosalie, that way I wouldn't be caused to have a car wreck. It was scary the effect this girl was having on me…

"Wasn't planning on it." I smiled as I whirled into Rosalie's driveway. Rosalie was outside and I smiled when I saw her perfect legs recognizable even in the jeans she was wearing, dangling out from underneath her baby. Her beautiful, sleek red 1967 _Corvette_… She pulled herself out from under the car sitting up and waving to us and wiping her greasy hands on her jeans. She had her beautiful curly blonde hair pulled into a high ponytail and a huge baggy white shirt on with stains covering her shirt and jeans. Alice wrinkled her nose clicking her tongue in disapproval at Rosalie's fashion as I opened the door trying to restrain myself from running to her as we approached one another smiling. My breathing hitched. I never realized just how sexy she could be with a wrench in her hand and grease on her clothes.


	15. Headgear

**Hey you guys!! 177! Thank you so much for the continued support. You make me so happy. So So So So SOOOO HAPPY! :D**

**Just for that I would like to give you guys another promise for a quick update. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

"Hey Rose." I said lamely. _Good Lord Emmett, could you think of anything more brilliant to say?_

"Emmett." Rosalie breathed. "You came." She grinned.

"I told you I would didn't I?" I winked and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed scarlet making me smile.

"I'm going to change now. Hey Alice!" She leaned around me, waving to Alice who was still in the backseat. Alice waved back enthusiastically and I smiled.

"See you in a bit." I mumbled quickly.

"You can come inside. I think I have some coffee made in the kitchen if you want." She shrugged nonchalantly as she turned back into the house.

"Alice, we're going inside." I called to Alice who surprisingly hopped out the door skipping up to us.

"Rosalie, I want to pick out your outfit!" Alice squealed taking Rosalie's hand and tugging her into the door. Rosalie looked back to me eyes wide and I laughed.

"Al…" I scolded halfheartedly. Alice and Rosalie disappeared through the door to Rosalie's house in seconds Alice following Rosalie up to her room. I stepped inside closing the door behind me as I looked around her living room. There were school pictures of Rosalie and Bella around the room as well as a few professional portraits. I also noticed that there were at least twice as many pictures of Bella as there were of Rosalie. I saw one in particular picture of Rosalie from the sixth grade in the back of the room. Bella's right beside hers, the frame much more majestic. The difference between the two sisters at the time was almost as huge as it had been on Friday! Bella's mahogany hair was long and thick, her eyes bright and her smile pearly and beautiful while Rosalie was exactly the polar opposite. Rosalie had tape on her thick black glasses; her tangled blonde hair was in two pigtail braids but were of course in disarray, and worst of all; she had that _horrible headgear_. Everyone made fun of her for it. I remember most clearly that Edward used to stick refrigerator magnets to the wire and we all would laugh as she would wince, trying to pull them from her intense orthodontic appliances. She was honestly the most unfortunate creature the world had ever seen. I still remember to this day what had happened to Rosalie every single day in middle school. And now, I regretted that I was a part of it…

'_Emmett!' Edward hissed from beside me. I turned around in my desk facing him, when our sixth grade teacher Mrs. Carter had her back turned. Edward smiled as he held out his fist. His fingers fanned open and in his palm was a collection of dorky refrigerator magnets. I chose the letter 'L' for 'Loser'. I bit my lip as I tried to stifle my laughter as he nodded towards the girl sitting in front of me. Her name, Rosalie Hale. She had headgear on her already unfortunate enough face, the wire a perfect place for refrigerator magnets to be displayed, until she finds out and has to practically rip them from her teeth. It was funny, I have to admit, as I watched Edward pretend to drop his pencil as it rolled ironically to the toe of Rosalie's Keds. Rosalie glanced toward Edward and he smiled at her in a nicely acting friendly way. Rosalie's eyes widened in shock that Edward Masen was smiling at someone as pathetic as her and she grinned a wiry smile and bent down to pick up the pencil. I then placed the refrigerator magnet on her wires inconspicuously. Everyone in the room howled with laughter as an 'L' dangled from the girl's cheek. Mrs. Carter whirled around and caught Rosalie trying to pull the magnet off her wire making occasional winces of pain. Mrs. Carter looked at her in pity but didn't say anything. She knew our parents were all so rich, they could sue her for even snapping at us. It was pretty cool how the world worked in my group's favor. Edward, Jazz, and I high fived each other and easily laughed the loudest out of the entire classroom. Rosalie blushed a deep red and her eyes shot down to the floor as more and more students called out cruel remarks to her. I think picking on Rosalie Hale was the start of a beautiful tradition in my middle school years. Edward and Jasper were seeming to think the same thing. We were all going to make this customary._

I couldn't believe I'd been so horrible to her once… I gulped my heart racing in my chest. But, the all time worst thing that I'd ever done to Rosalie was still in effect. The bet. The bet. The bet. If Rosalie ever found out… I had to make sure she didn't. Yeah, that's all. Just keep it confidential. But there came another horrible problem. Two other people knew about this bet. Two people that I would need to cut their tongues out of their mouths if that would keep them from telling any known information. But how would I tell them I liked the girl that we'd all made fun of last week? How would I tell them that I had fallen for Rosalie Hale? But then it hit me. When they saw her today… _They'd_ be the ones thinking about what they'd missed all these years. When they saw her, they'd drool all over themselves and wish they were in my place I was sure of it.

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I whirled around gasping and jumping up five feet off the ground because I was so startled.

"Oh come on Emmett. I wasn't that scary." Rosalie bit her lip embarrassed as she turned over the picture swiftly. I smiled like I'd been caught in crime, and to distract Rosalie, I swept her into my arms holding her close. She pulled back from me and looked at me accusingly and made me feel guilty and edgy all of a sudden. There was no way on God's green earth that she knew about the bet, I was just freaking myself out. "So you're saying if I looked like that now, you wouldn't like me?" She pouted out her gorgeous full bottom lip. I laughed still breathless.

"The glasses and pigtails I could handle." I smiled before kissing her pouted lips. "But I couldn't kiss you with headgear." I told her. She blushed scarlet and bit her lip. I looked over her and smiled. Alice had done a magnificent job. I had to make a mental note to thank her. Rosalie had on dark jeans that fit tightly to her long legs and a white shirt that the entire back was frilly thin lace. I smiled at that. Alice had fixed her blonde curls up elegantly atop her head with a diamond clip that made her look like a princess. She was beyond stunning. Everyone would adore her. She was my girl though. Always. I pulled her into a hug with the intentions of never letting go.

"Come on you guys. We've got to get to school." Alice said looking towards the clock and grabbing onto Rosalie's hand.

"Oh. School…" Rosalie gulped winding an arm around her stomach nervously. "I think I'm going to be sick…" She mumbled. I could feel her trembling in my arms.


	16. School

**I apologize for taking so long on the updates!! **

**But thank you so much for the continued support. It mans so much to me, really.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Alice tugged her along outside to the car. I let go of Rosalie for one spilt second to jog around the car to get in on the driver's side, and in that moment, her breathing quickened, her eyes widened and she looked like she was having like a panic attack or something. When I'd started the car, I kept one hand on the wheel but then pressed my hand to her heart. Rosalie took a deep breath closing her eyes.

"Your heart's flying. You're scared?" I murmured. Her chest rose and fell slowly with her deep breathing and she looked at me eyes wide.

"Yes." She nodded. I slowed down a little bit as I looked over to her brushing my hand across her cheek in an attempt to soothe her. Why was she so scared about _just_ school?

"Why Rose?" I puzzled winding my fingers through hers where it rested on her thigh. She smiled with a hint of hysteria and embarrassment.

"It's stupid." She scoffed at herself turning her face from me.

"Rose." I urged squeezing her hand. She sighed.

"It's just… I don't know how to be… this." She gestured down her body. (which I had to grip the wheel tighter to be able to focus on driving for the record) I inhaled sharply unsure of what to tell her. She meant she didn't know how to act beautiful and confident…

"Just be Rosalie." I rolled my eyes like it was obvious. She nodded biting her lip then inhaling and exhaling, her breathing returning to normal. I completely forgot Alice was in the backseat until when we parked in the school parking lot and I leaned over to kiss Rosalie, Alice leaned forward smiling deviously. I pulled back and Rosalie blushed twirling one of her curls on her fingers. I narrowed my eyes at Alice and made a hangman gesture of pulling a rope around my neck. Letting her know she was done for when there were no witnesses. Alice laughed and rolled her eyes hopping out of the car. I stayed with Rosalie. I looked over to her and sighed. Her eyes were wide as she looked straight out the wind shield at the unsuspecting students lounging about their cars talking and laughing in their different cliques. The windows were darkly tinted so no one saw as she looked to me for reassurance crawling over the seat to sit closer to me. Her breathing was short and quick and her big ocean blue eyes, frightened. I pressed my lips gently to her forehead. Her breathing slowed and she looked up to me.

"Is it pathetic to say that I'm frightened of what they'll say?" She asked biting her lip. The corners of her mouth curved up into a dazzling smile as I reached down for her hands holding them tightly in mine for a long moment.

Today was the first day back at school since we had officially become official. (a.k.a. Rosalie and I declaring our l-l-love) And today was also the first day that the rest of the student body that was on the inside of Rosalie all along. I wasn't considered shallow, and I wasn't a complete Neanderthal, but it excited me that I had a claim on the most beautiful girl in school. I really wanted to see Edward and Jasper's faces when they saw _my_ Rosalie. We'd all thought of her as the most unfortunate girl in school before, but boy were we wrong.

Rosalie took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her gorgeous blonde hair then turned to me.

"Ready?" She murmured. I looked over her angel's face and smiled.

"Almost." I took her face in my hands and kissed her good. She traced her fingers along my chest, our bodies melting together in the thankfully black tinted windows. I brought my hands to her sides sliding my fingers around to curve around the arch of her back pressing her closer to me. I began to pull away, but she braided her fingers in my hair gasping for another kiss.

"No, I want to stay a little bit longer. I don't want to feed the sharks today Emmett." She breathed in between kisses. I shoved against her lightly and once I was free, I laughed.

"Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie." I smiled and kissed her once more before opening the car door. I rushed around to the passenger side and opened her door for her extending my hand down to her as the gasping started. She took my hand with a deep breath and faced the flabbergasted onlookers. Rosalie looked more than beautiful right now. She was stunning. Rosalie looked at me insecurely as the chorus of whispers started.

"Who is that girl?"

"That can't be Rosalie Hale!"

"Isn't that the freak from the art room?"

"She's… She's actually pretty!"

"No way someone can be that beautiful!"

"That. Is. Rosalie."

I held onto her hand tightly, though I didn't need to. She had my fingers locked in a vice grip. I was secure enough in my manliness to admit… It almost hurt. She was one strong little lady. I was thankful when she realized the error and loosened her grip as the frantic gossiping continued on around us. I scanned through the crowd until I found exactly who I was looking for. Edward and Jasper.

Edward and Jasper's mouths were opened wide in shock as their eyes danced over my companion, my Rosalie. My beautiful, stunning, perfect Rosalie. I wound my arm around her waist and Rosalie took a deep breath tilting her head down in insecurity. I stroked her cheek with my other hand and tilted her chin up.

"Keep your head held high, my beautiful Rosalie. Because you know Rose, right now there are people that would kill to see you fall." I assured her. "Keep your head up Rose. Don't give them the satisfaction." I smiled and kissed her quickly. She bit her lip and then grinned back to me tilting her chin a bit higher and sticking her beautiful nose into the air confidently.


	17. Minnows

**I want to apologize for such a long time since I've updated. I'm so so so so so sorry. I've had writer's block on this story horribly. Horrible writer's block :/**

**Which reminds me, I am looking for a Beta. if anyone is interested, please send it in a review. I don't check PM's too often...**

**I kinda know how I want the story to end, and how Rosalie finds out about the bet, but... I'm not exactly sure how to link everything together. So please bare with me as I try to find that road. :) **

**Without further ado, Here is the chapter!**

* * *

"Do I look like I'm cool as a cucumber?" She asked right before Edward and Jasper could cross our path. I chuckled and looked at her in confusion.

"Sure." I told her.

"Glad the inside doesn't show, because I think I'm about to have a panic attack." She laughed airily. I squeezed her closer to me and smirked cockily as I approached my two best friends.

"Rosalie. Wow." Edward's eyes never darting from her beauty for a moment drool coming out of his mouth. He smiled to her politely and then as she turned her head away and blushed, like he did when he was being shy. Awww how cute. He wanted my Rosalie. Hell would freeze over before that happened. Edward gestured to me. 'We. Need. To. Talk.' He mouthed. I smirked wider and nodded. Jasper agreed pulling on my arm.

Rosalie looked like she was holding her breath as Lauren Mallory, and Jessica Stanley decided to confront her strutting their stupid sideways cheerleader walks up to her, trying to be intimidating. I stood by eavesdropping, ready to save her if she needed.

"Rosalie. Wow. I didn't even recognize you. You look hot." Jessica smiled to her and I wasn't convinced she was being sincere. Lauren flipped her hair and nodded smiling a fake smile to match her fake blonde hair.

"Thanks Jessica." Rosalie's voice was so timid and shy compared to theirs.

"Bella!" Jessica called from across the parking lot. Bella stopped dead in her tracks beside her car as she got her first look at her sister. Her face went from shocked, to more shocked, to scowling. Bella's expression could kill as she approached. Edward drooled over Bella as she came nearer and scooped her up into his arms and she was momentarily distracted as she looked up to Edward, their eyes meeting and locking in a moment so private I felt the need to look away. It was obvious that Bella and Edward were in love and the way Bella looked at Edward was the way I wanted Rosalie to look at me. Edward gave Bella a peck on the cheek before Bella remembered her real purpose and her eyes darted back to Rosalie.

"What happened to you?" Bella whispered to her grabbing onto Rosalie's arm in what looked like a vice grip because Rosalie winced when Bella pinched her.

"Didn't Dr. Cullen do an amazing job?" Jessica's tone was acidic so I tightened my arm around Rosalie's waist.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie puzzled aloud as if she already knew she was in for ridicule.

"I didn't know your father was a plastic surgeon!" Jessica winked at me. "It's okay Rosalie; you don't have to be ashamed. Lot's of people get new faces every weekend." Jessica brushed a hand through her straight brown hair and smiled a venomous smile to Rosalie. Laughs erupted from the group. Rosalie blushed blood red and shot her eyes down insecurely.

"Rosalie doesn't need a plastic surgeon, but if she ever does, I'll give her the number for _yours_." Alice smirked to Jessica, standing up to her cheerleading squad friends. I think Rosalie was just about as shocked as the rest of us were. Alice linked arms with Rosalie and led her away from the open mouthed Jessica and Lauren. Bella, Edward, Jasper, and myself followed Alice and Rosalie into the school.

"Thanks Alice." Rosalie murmured, her voice barely audible.

"That's what sisters are for." Alice told her unwinding her arm from Rosalie's. Rosalie's face lit up at the mention of she and Alice being sisters. I never gave my little pixie twin enough credit. I nudged Alice in the arm, thanking her softly as Bella and Rosalie talked, well mostly Bella interrogated Rosalie heatedly out of jealously I presume and Rosalie just took it all.

"Rosalie, how could you embarrass yourself like this?" I heard Bella question. "This pretty thing isn't you. You can't be something you aren't Rosalie!" She yelled and Rosalie flinched at that and kept her eyes glued to the floor as I approached her. Edward took Bella's hand leading her away from her sister to prevent another vehement argument.

"I'll take it from here." I told them all to disperse to class, leaving Rosalie and I to ourselves. Edward and Jasper eyed me carefully mouthing the words 'we still need to talk!' animatedly as they left, Bella and Alice at their sides. I nodded to them, brushing off the situation to return to my Rose.

"This is harder than I thought." Rosalie looked back to me her violet eyes scorching. She let out a shaky laugh to lighten the mood and I took her hand leading her to the back corner of the hall behind the doorway so we could be alone until the homeroom bell rang. I pressed her into the far corner and she surprisingly wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me closer to her and causing a twirling, tingling sensation in my chest. "This… This isn't hard. Why is standing up to those girls so hard?" She mumbled. I kissed her hair and held her closer.

"Rosalie, remember when I told you about the sharks?" I started.

"Yes. First sign of weakness they attack." She quoted.

"Well, sharks also apply to this situation too." I told her.

"Oh do they now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. You know… You know what sharks eat?" I asked her lightly.

"People and little fishies." She joked.

"Well the answer I was going for was minnows, but 'little fishies' works too." I smiled down to her.

"So what do the minnows have to with my situation?" She puzzled.

"You know _why_ sharks eat minnows?" I asked.

"Umm… they're smaller?"

"No, because they're shiny."

"Emmett, I don't understand." Rosalie laughed, her giggle like bells.

"Sharks attack minnows because they are beautiful and draw attention. You're the shiniest minnow in all of the sea now, so all the sharks are after you." I explained. "You're beautiful Rosalie. Beautiful and shiny; you make the plain grey sharks jealous." I told her kissing her forehead. She laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Emmett how do you always know what to say to make me forget?" Rosalie smiled happily up to me.

"Thank Alice for all this girl drama wisdom." I rolled my eyes and Rosalie laughed.

"Remind me to thank her." She smiled before the bell rang. I had to let her go… She sighed and freed herself of my arms.

"Bye Rose. I'll be here afterwards for you." I promised her as she rounded the corner, the entire student body's eyes following her every graceful step. She looked back once over her shoulder and smiled to me tilting her chin up to show me she was confident. She laughed as she walked through the door to her class, I leaving her behind.

I still needed to talk to her about what Carlisle had said… I worried momentarily about her answer. What could be wrong with Rosalie? In what kind of sick twisted world would something hurt Rosalie?


	18. Locker

**Hereeeee comes another chapter! :)**

**I am really glad that you guys are enjoying this story. It really means alot that all of the faithful reviewers take time out of their busy schedules to give me some input. I really thank you guys for that, because I know how hectic it can be to have school, extra curricular activities, your own authroing of your own fanfics AND on top of all that, review other writers' work. So thank you for taking that time... Sorry. I'm ranting...**

**But, as you know, I have been looking for a Beta for this story. That position has yet to be filled, but I really ask you guys if you would like to Beta me, please ask me in a review. That would be absolutely lovely. Thanks a bundle. **

**Oh I really hope you like this chapter. It's kind of... hard writing a boy's locker room scene since I'm not a guy so I just tried to... improvise. hahahaha**

* * *

Luckily, I had first period gym. Curse the stupidity of whoever made the schedules. I sighed as I crossed through the halls, people whispering about untrue scandals about Rosalie and me. I ignored them all because they were too bizarre for anyone to truly believe the rumors right? I thought about Rosalie the entire way to the gym and Edward and Jasper practically tackled me as soon as I entered the locker room.

"Emmett!" Jasper jumped over three geeky freshmen to get to me. Everyone was staring at me. Guys froze their shirts halfway over their heads to stare in shock. It was really funny, all the open mouths and silence.

"Chill out Jazz." I laughed and Edward pushed through the group of emo guys to get to the entrance. The head of the emos, Eric Yorkie, growled at Edward. Yes. Growled at him. How weird were kids these days…

My eyes widened and Edward, Jasper, and I made our way to our lockers. I slipped my shirt over my head and Edward and Jasper hurried to grab their gym bags practically sprinting back over to get the details.

"Sooooo?!" Edward urged. I smiled.

"So what?" I tried to fight the goofy smile on my face as I rummaged through my gym locker for a shirt.

"Tell us everything Emmett!" Jasper shoved me lightly.

"You sound like a bunch of gossiping little girls." I laughed.

"Shut up and tell us Emmett!" Edward rolled his eyes.

"How was your date with Alice on Friday Jazz?" I tortured them smirking.

"EMMETT!" Edward and Jasper chorused.

"What do you want to know?" I chuckled.

"Tell us how the heck she can be so hot all of a sudden." Edward raised an eyebrow as he looked in the mirror running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah Emmett. That wasn't part of the plan." Jasper hissed shoving my shoulders.

"What plan?" I puzzled. Edward and Jasper smacked me on the back of the head and looked at me like I was stupid.

"Everybody out!" Our gym coach shouted through the door. Edward, Jasper, and I finished changing out as quickly as we could and sprinted out the door. Edward and Jasper kept the same baffled expression on their faces that I didn't know what the plan was. "Hurry up you lazy-" Then Coach Fraizer called us something that would have been bleeped out on television. We all laughed as he threw us into teams to play basketball. Conveniently, Edward and Jasper were put on the same team, while I was put on the opposing. I thanked God for putting off talking to them for a bit longer. I still didn't know what I was going to tell them! Basketball distracted us all for the time being and the time went by much too fast. Edward and Jasper kept eyeing me the entire gym class exasperatedly. I cursed the time for flying by so quickly, and before I knew it we were back in the locker room. I took a quick shower and Edward and Jasper were waiting arms crossed devilishly.

"No more escapes Cullen. Tell us now." Jasper said seriously. I shook out my wet hair and rubbed a towel over it quickly before throwing the towel in Jasper's face and laughing.

"Emmett, we're serious." Edward said.

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a wad guys." I rolled my eyes. "Okay… so first, I want to say. Best date I've been on in all my life." I couldn't stop from smiling as I slipped my shirt back on and zipped my jeans checking the pockets to make sure my keys were still in there.

"She was really that good in bed Cullen?" Royce poked his head around the corner from where he'd been eavesdropping.

"Shut up King." I shoved him back around the corner into his locker.

"Emmett you already…?!" Edward and Jasper chimed their expressions shocked.

"No!" I said defensively and I felt my face heat up. I was blushing.

"Bummer." Royce chuckled from the corner again as he buttoned his shirt. "You don't mind if I try first then huh?" He smirked.

"Royce, SHUT UP!" Edward and Jasper shouted. "Let him tell the story." They turned back to me, urging me to go on.

"Before King here was such a-" I cursed. "I was saying, Rosalie is not what we'd all labeled her as at all. It makes me wonder just how many girls we pass every single day that we don't even look their way twice because they aren't in our clique. It makes me wonder how many of them are really awesome girls too. Rosalie's… the most amazing girl I've ever met and you know, last month, I know I would have snubbed her off. It really makes me see things differently, you know." I shrugged.

"Yeah, we all thought you'd lost your mind when you asked her out Emmett." Eric Yorkie, the leader of the emos added from across the locker room. The emos were talking to the jocks now?!

"Go on Cullen." Royce encouraged shooting Yorkie a death glare.

"So anyway, I guess… I just…" I stuttered, incoherent thinking about her.

"Spit it out Emmett. Did you get some or not?" Royce raised an eyebrow. I felt the blush returning.

"Nah. I mean-" I said.

"It's a yes or no question Emmett." Jasper cut me off.

"NO! I did _not_, okay?" I threw my hands up in the air in frustration. I tried hiding the blush remaining on my cheeks.

"Why not?!" Royce was still acting like a-.

"It's different with Rosalie." I mumbled.

"Oh and why the heck is that?" Jasper asked. "The just friends thing doesn't work anymore Emmett." The locker room laughed.

"No. I… I just. I like just _talking_ to her. And… I guess I respect her more than that." I shrugged.

"That's sweet Emmett." Edward cooed mockingly.

"Shut up." I snapped.

"You're whipped." Royce rolled his eyes.

"So what." I smiled confidently.

"Emmett, you're serious?" Jasper looked at me appalled.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Emmett she's changed you!" Edward exclaimed.

"For the better." I smiled and began to walk away when Edward and Jasper grabbed onto my arm yanking me back closer.

"We weren't finished with you." They whispered when everyone started filing out of the locker room. I sighed and turned back to them.

"What?" I groaned.

"Emmett, this wasn't part of the plan." Edward hissed under his breath.

"What plan?!" I laughed.

"Dude, you can't tell me you've forgotten about…" Jasper looked around the locker room quickly. We were alone. "The bet." He spoke and my stomach twisted into knots.

"I haven't forgotten." I gulped.

"Good, because elections for Prom Queen are soon. You have to make sure Rosalie's name is on the ballot." Edward warned.

"Yes. I remember." I mumbled.

"Good." Jasper nodded. "Then what's the problem?" He asked.

"Giving up already, Cullen?" Edward taunted.

"No. I just…" I kept my head down.

"Oh no!" Jasper gasped.

"_You love her don't you?!_" Edward moaned.

"I…You guys, I _can't_ lose her because of some stupid bet." I told them.

"You _love_ her!" Edward and Jasper chorused dancing around like idiots. They laughed at me, mocking my love for Rosalie. I kept my head down.

"Oh my God, Emmett you know under all that pretty make up your sister put on her she's still the weird loser we all used to pick on?" Edward clarified.

"She's still the art freak with glasses and headgear." Jasper smirked.

I was silent for a long while.

"Emmett, You love her _a lot_ don't you?" Edward stopped laughing, his question sounding moretender.

I didn't answer.

"Ha! _The_ Emmett Cullen fell for the subject of our bet on which loser we could turn into prom queen ladies and gentlemen!" Edward laughed announcing like he was a game show host.

"You're wrong you know." I murmured. "It's not under the pretty makeup she's an art freak. It's under the art freak she's always been beautiful." I clarified. Edward and Jasper were silent.

"Emmett. What's the matter with you?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah. You were practically a heart breaker. Girls would die to be Emmett Cullen's little flavor of the week." Edward sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't want to be a player anymore I guess." I shrugged. They were right. I'd been more than a jerk to every single girl I'd ever gone out with. Which was basically the entire female student body almost. I'd taken their pride an crushed their hearts... But, Rosalie changed that. She changed me for the better. It was stupendous the impact just one insignificant little girl had on me…

"So you give up already?" They asked in unison.

"No. I don't give up. I'm just saying… I don't want to lose her to a bet." I said. Edward and Jasper nodded.

"All right. We'll keep the bet on ultra DL." Edward promised.

"Yeah you better." I nodded as the bell rang thankfully dismissing us to the next class which I think I had with Rosalie. I pushed my way through the halls until I saw her surrounded by Jessica and Lauren along with their other cheerleader friends, Emily, Leah, Tanya, and Heidi. Rosalie's head was down and the cheerleaders were laughing so I pushed my way through people trying to start up a conversation with me and ran straight to my vulnerable little Rose.

* * *

**You know, I really empathize with Rosalie.**

**But, when I'm having a bad day I either start dancing ;)**

**Or.... sing.**

**But I doubt Rosalie would do any of those things in public... so it's kinda hard writing reactions. But just so you guys know... The way Rosalie reacts to the mean girls.... The way she just stands there and takes it... That's a bit of me into the story. I do that...**

**I know... Pity party :'(**

**Hahahahaha but on the inside I'm like,**

**_"It takes over thirty muscles to frown. But it only takes four to extend your arm and slap that mean girl upside the head." _**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**So okay, Rosalie's_ so_ saying that next chapter. HAHAHAHA **

**As always, I would love it if you would review :)**


	19. Confidence

**Sorry it's taken so long for an update you guys... :(**

**Beta search is still on though and I have over 250 reviews!!! That is something to be happy about! :D**

**Thak you so much for the continued support. :)**

**Now, this is back to Rosalie's POV. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie Hale**

"You think just because you're one of the hundreds of girls banged by Emmett Cullen you're something special now don't you?" Heidi taunted taking a strand of my now beautiful hair twisting it around her fingers and yanking on it innocently.

"No…" I answered softly. Despite being 'the prettiest girl in school' now, I still felt like the art freak with glasses and headgear that everyone made fun of. I felt insecure and hurt. I didn't want to be here.

"So how much did you pay him Rosalie?" Jessica giggled.

"One hundred. Two hundred?" Leah taunted, the cheerleaders circling me like vultures around a corpse.

"I… We didn't…" I was begging them to leave me alone. I couldn't take anymore. The cheerleaders laughed nasal laughs.

"Was he drinking before he?..." Tanya laughed.

"No. He didn't drink." I said a little bit more sternly.

"Oh please Rosalie." Emily rolled her eyes. "It's not like he would go out with someone like you if he was in his right mind." She laughed. I knew that. I knew Emmett would never have really chosen me, but he did. He did. I felt a little more confident knowing that. _He chose me. _

"But he did." I smiled, a bit more confidently. "He chose me." I told them all turning up my nose. I felt like sticking my tongue out and laughing in their faces. They all looked at each other expressions shocked that _I _would _stand up_ to them. No one could say anything back to me.

"Yeah, and we're all wondering what in heaven's name he was smoking that day!" Leah giggled pathetically along with the rest of the squad. Surprisingly their mocking didn't bother me any more. It was just like an annoying insect that _could_ and _would_ be squashed.

"I guess we're just all wondering why _you_. What's so great about Rosalie Hale anyway?" Jessica smirked at me looking intimidating. Well, trying at least. I wasn't scared of them anymore. _He chose me. He chose me. He chose me._

"Rosalie!" I smiled when I heard his voice. And soon I was swept into his strong arms. "You're all right now. I've got you." He whispered in a voice so low no one had a chance of hearing him. He tightened his arms around me, hugging me into his chest before letting me go. I was almost insulted that he thought I was so weak. I could take care of myself. I wanted to show him that I could fend for myself, but not in an unappreciative way. I kissed him on the cheek and winked at the cheer squad like the mean girl did in the movies when she got the guy and no one else had a chance. I took his hand and tugged him away from the gawking cheer squad. They thought they'd gotten the best of me. I almost felt the need to turn around and stick out my tongue like a five year old brat. But… no need to push my luck.

"How are you Rose?" Emmett asked on our way to class.

"It just keeps getting better." I smiled.

"Do I hear a hint of sarcasm Miss Hale?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. I was truly insulted this time.

"No. I'm perfectly capable of dealing with these kinds of situations Emmett. I have been since _kindergarten_." I rolled my eyes.

"I know… I mean I'm sorry. I just… You know…" Emmett seemed hurt by my sharp reply. I immediately felt guilty. "I just… I feel very protective over you Rosalie." He kept his gaze away from me.

"I know. And I am glad. Thanks Emmett." I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug and I felt him sigh around me. He pulled away first and we walked wordlessly to class past the still staring student body.

"So... Rosalie, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Emmett started his eye meeting mine again, once we were seated for the first time _beside_ each other in class. I looked back to him afraid of what he might say. By his expression I knew it was something serious…

"Okay." I started, my voice sounding weak. I tried not to let my mind wander over the possibilities of what he was going to say.

"I… My dad is a doctor you know? And he knows your mom." Emmett started. He hit straight home and I flinched. He noticed. "And… he said something horrible happened to you… and I want to help you Rose. Whatever it is." His voice was gentle, and caring, and… _loving_. I almost choked up on how much it sounded like he wanted to take care of me. No one had ever wanted to take care of me before…

"Umm Emmett. Now's not the best time." I was able to speak as I gestured to the people all around us in hearing distance. I felt the usual pain in my stomach when I thought about what happened to my mother and… me.

"Okay… yeah. Sorry Rose." He blushed and looked down.

"Thanks Emmett. You know, it means a lot to me that you would want to take care of me…" I whispered.

"I would do anything for you Rosalie." He kept his gaze away from me as he said this.

"Thanks." I touched the back of his hand lightly. He looked back to me and smiled shakily before the bell rang and books were cracked open. It was so hard to concentrate with someone so wonderful right beside me. And knowing this wonderful someone belonged to me made me even more euphoric. Every once and a while, he would just casually touch me and my heart went wild. Electricity seemed to generate all around us until the bell finally rang and we were dismissed from class.

I almost groaned when I realized it was time for lunch…

Emmett kept his arm around my waist as we entered the lunchroom. Everyone turned and stared at us, their eyes icy and cold, and… judgmental. Emmett and I went through the lunch line quickly and surprisingly even the lunch ladies were staring at us. This was one weird day. I picked up a diet soda and a pack of saltine crackers and headed behind Emmett to the table of sharks. I sat down beside Alice, with Emmett on my other side.

Bella looked at me coldly and didn't say a word. I kept my gaze away from her. Edward and Jasper nodded to me acknowledging my presence and then leaned over the table whispering something to Emmett. I didn't hear anything they said, but apparently it was something funny because Jasper and Edward laughed, but Emmett just rolled his eyes.

Royce King approached then and scooted Alice over impolitely so he could sit on my other side. Emmett glared at him in what looked to be jealousy? Ooh. This was all so overwhelming, this being beautiful thing really did have its advantages. Everyone wanted to be seen with me.

"Hey hey Rosalie. You're looking mighty nice today darling." He winked. Royce was being polite to me?! What kind of alternate universe was this.

"Thanks." I nodded and cracked open my soda. Conversation inched along awkwardly because everyone was still just staring. It was the weirdest feeling in the entire world, being stared at all day…

"Oh you know what this weekend is?" Royce raised an eyebrow. Emmett narrowed his eyes and made a slitting motion across his throat in threat.

"I wasn't going to ask her to prom lover boy." Royce laughed. "I was just saying, there's going to be an awesome after party at my place and you guys should come." Royce winked at me his arm around my shoulders. I shook it off inconspicuously.

"Yeah! That would be cool." Jasper and Edward agreed, punching Emmett in the shoulder getting him to agree. Emmett nodded and Bella and Alice exchanged a glance and nodded as well.

"What about you Rosie?" Royce pressed.

"Umm… yeah sure sounds like fun." I complied, shrugging.

"Attention all students!" The intercom came on and the principal came over the loudspeaker. The lunchroom was almost silent now. "Today is the moment you've all been waiting for. Please turn in your nominations for prom queen in the ballot box in the main office. Prom is this weekend so get those nominations in before the end of the day. And no, Emmett Cullen you cannot nominate Mr. Masen as a joke like you did last year." The entire lunchroom burst into laughter and Emmett and Edward stood up and took a bow. The lunchroom applauded and the announcements dragged on boringly about prom. I'd never been to prom before, but since this was my senior year and… I was with… Emmett Cullen maybe… I shook my head. It was better not to get my hopes up.


	20. Heaven

**Hey you guys **

***dodge rotten fruit thrown on stage***

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I know... you're almost ready to kill me.... **

**But well okay, I pinky swear this tme I'll try to update faster. I know where I want the sory to go now. So it should all be very quick. ;)**

**Thanks a bunches for all the great reviews ;)**

**ILOVEYOU! :)**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Edward and Jasper got up and threw away their lunch trays quickly. I noticed them wink at Emmett before leaving the lunchroom. They were up to something.

"Rosalie, you mind if I pick you up tonight around seven tonight. I really want to talk to you." Emmett whispered in my ear, trailing his lips along my cheekbone. I shivered with pleasure.

"Sure." I agreed breathlessly and he smiled his dazzling, beautiful smile.

"Great." Emmett smiled kissing me once on the lips before heading behind Edward and Jasper talking with them animatedly. I sighed. I was alone with the sharks.

"Rosalie! It's not fair. Your hair is so beautiful, how do you get it like that?" A random girl asked twirling my hair around her fingers.

"Rosalie! Your outfit is to die for! Where did you get it?" Another girl grinned propping her elbows on the table.

"Rosalie! I would kill to have your smile. It's so not fair how pretty you are."

"Rosalie! Your skin is like super clear. What cleanser do you use?"

I was taken aback by the bombardment of all these girls. I wasn't used to giving out _beauty_ tips…

"Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie, little miss popular now aren't you?" A silky smooth voice murmured in my ear. I turned back to Royce and sighed.

"It's just so odd to me." I admitted.

"You know, why all this popularity came on so quick?" Royce raised an eyebrow, and I felt his hand on my leg. I was the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Because… I'm Emmett's girl of the week?" I swallowed. I knew that's what he was going to say.

"No darling. No way! You made this popularity on your own babe." Royce winked. I was confused. "It's because you are the most beautiful thing in the entire world." He said to me softly and sincerely. "Emmett has nothing to do with how sweet and beautiful, and kind, and sexy, and gorgeous you are Rose." Royce's hand inched my skirt up the slightest bit. All this touching, smooth talking, and nickname calling (Rose? Darling? Babe?) made me feel slimy and sleezy. Just like Royce himself.

"Th-th-thanks." I said softly sliding his hand off of me as the bell rang.

"Looks like your boyfriend's skipping out without you. You wanna walk with me Rosalie?" Royce offered his arm, and I couldn't refuse with all these popular people watching me. Royce walked me to class and Emmett was already there. His expression was to kill when he saw me with Royce.

"I'll take it from here." Emmett growled ripping my arm, almost painfully, from Royce's.

"Hey." I smiled to him, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rosalie. Did he hurt you Rose? I'm sorry. Jazz and Edward and I just had to… Rose you're sure you're okay. That-" I cut off his cursing. "That… _Royce_ didn't do anything to you right?" Emmett searched over me quickly and seemed satisfied with my condition. I wondered why he was freaking out so much about me spending fifteen seconds with Royce.

"Yeah. Emmett I'm fine." I reassured him. "No harm done." I kissed him on the cheek before the bell rang and we took our seats for calculus.

"Rose, how 'bout I pick you up after work and we go work on the mural I wanted you and I to paint in the white room downstairs. Remember when I showed you?" Emmett smiled twirling a strand of my hair around his fingers.

"Ah Mr. Cullen, again you're talking in my class. And you, you must be the new student from Russia that Bill was talking about. Ivanka's your name am I right?" Mr. Green slapped a ruler on Emmett's desk staring the pair of us down. Emmett turned to me smiling a brilliant smile. My teacher didn't recognize me at all…

"Um… I'm Rosalie sir." I answered quietly and Mr. Green's eyes popped out of his head. He turned blue and smiled shakily at me.

"Rosalie. Yes. You're right. You're right. Now in the following equation…" Mr. Green went on with class as usual, but everyone was laughing, it wasn't _at_ me. It was for me.

"Shut up all of you. I was just joking. I knew who she was all along." Mr. Green talked, keeping his nose towards the board not facing me. Everyone shot me looks of admiration that they knew I was so much more beautiful now that my own teachers didn't recognize me. But, all the rest looked at this like a compliment; I saw it as an insult. I contemplated this throughout the entire class. Had I really changed that much? Had I really changed _for Emmett_ this much?

The bell rang, derailing my train of thought and the rest of the day went by so quickly that I didn't even have time to think. Before I knew it I was hanging up the dark green Starbucks apron and running into the arms of Emmett Cullen. He kissed me quickly once and we rode to his home in silence. I knew what he wanted to know, but… I couldn't tell him now. I couldn't let him know past my exterior. It was too painful a memory to resurface.

"Rosalie!!!!" Alice chirped throwing open the front door to the Cullen's mansion before Emmett and I had even made it halfway up the pathway. She embraced me in a tight hug. "Emmett, you don't mind if I steal Rosalie for a moment do you?" She asked tugging on my arm and already leading me to her room.

"Sure Alice…" Emmett groaned. "Five minutes tops Al." He warned her and she stuck her tongue out at him. I wished my sister and I got along. I hated mine and Bella's horrid relationship. We couldn't even be in the same room together for an extended amount of time. Alice and Emmett, sure they were twins and had 'twin telepathy' or whatever it's called, but that's no excuse. Bella and I aren't twins exactly; we're more like ten months apart. She's the oldest…

"Rosalie, I need your opinion, and then you can go paint with Emmett okey dokey?" She skipped into her room cheerily and I followed her laughing. No matter what kind of mood you were in, Alice could cheer you up.

"Okey dokey Alice." I chuckled and she showed me two glorious cocktail styled dresses. One was a rich deep blue strapless knee length Oscar de la Renta. The other was a sexy Louis Vuitton vibrant emerald green halter. I contemplated as she tried them on. She came out in the blue first. "What is this for?" I asked her as she twirled.

"My date with Jasper silly goose!" She giggled and twirled once again.

"Oh, where are you guys going?" I asked.

"He's taking me to see a musical Rosalie! A musical! Can you believe that?! Jasper hates musicals, but he got tickets just for me. Isn't that the sweetest?" She sighed happily and dreamily. She really loved this guy. I wondered for the wildest of seconds if that's the way I looked when I spoke of Emmett. Ha! No way. Not me. Not Rosalie Hale. No way was I in love with this guy I'd just started 'dating.'

"Alice that's incredible. That's very thoughtful of him. You'll have to tell me how it goes all right?" I asked as she went to change into the green.

"Okay Rosalie! Oh I'm so glad Emmett made an intelligent choice for once." Alice laughed.

"What do you mean?" I couldn't help but blush.

"I mean you're not one of the usual ditzy tramps he brings home. You don't know how much he likes you Rosalie." Alice told me from changing in her closet. I blushed even deeper.

"Oh?" I murmured.

"Yes. I'm serious. I hated all the other girls. I really did. I like you though Rosalie, and by the way he talks about you. You're going to be around for a while." Alice giggled.

"He… talks about me?" I asked meekly.

"Whoops! I'm not supposed to say." Alice's laughter chirped like a bird. She appeared dressed in the beautiful green dress and I gasped. She was beautiful. As always, but still. Alice twirled and smiled.

"That's the one Alice. It's stunning on you." I complimented and she squealed.

"Thanks Rosalie!" She embraced me and headed for her shoes. She slipped on some beautiful Monolo Blahnik heels and grabbed her evening bag and jumped out the door when the doorbell rang. Jasper looked very handsome in a dress shirt and black pants with a tie and jacket. The way he looked at Alice as she ran into his ready embrace was so private and so personal I looked away.

"Bye Rose!" Alice called. "Bye Emmett!" She waved to us before Jasper escorted her from the room. I turned and Emmett stood behind me holding a huge box of different paints and various brushes. My own personal heaven all in one. Art. Emmett. Ha!


	21. LLlove

**Here comes the next chapter you guys! OMG 300 reviews!!! :)**

**Keep up the amazing support. I adore it. Thank you :)**

* * *

"Ready?" He smiled and held the door for me with his heel as I descended the stairs. We both looked upon the huge white room and I took a deep breath like I always did before my head went wild, trying to picture the artistry that would soon be on the walls. "Miss Hale, now where would you propose I put the professional paints for your professional artistry madame?" He faked a French accent and I laughed.

"Here, I'll take them." I said. "I don't know which ones you want me to use yet." I took a dark jade colored blue and immediately fell in love with it. I had decided. Emmett set down the box of paints on the floor. I looked over the walls trying to see the final picture. I closed my eyes and I felt Emmett's arms snake around me his soft even breath on my neck. I couldn't breathe now. I was still.

"My mother is in a coma in your father's wing of the hospital, Emmett. She's there because her brain doesn't work anymore. Her brain doesn't work because when I was sixteen, she bought me a car. I told her it was stupid. I told her it was a stupid mistake getting me a car. She knew what I really wanted were some more canvases and this new oil paint from Europe." I laughed to try and keep from crying. I hadn't told anyone about this. Ever. It all just kept pouring out and I didn't even know why I kept telling him this. "She got me a car though… She told me to take it out for a drive. So I did." I gulped and set the paint can on the floor out of my trembling hands. Emmett pulled me into his chest and I stayed there, clinging to him my eyes closed as I told him everything. "We were both in the car. I was driving. She was in the passenger seat. She had her seatbelt on too. My mom said I was the most careful driver she'd ever seen and I was, Emmett. I stopped at every stop sign. Looked both ways three and four times. Everything I was supposed to do and more. But when… When we passed the city limits into Port Angeles where she was originally planning on taking me to buy me a beautiful dress and make me pretty, like she was… But we never made it there… A drunk driver… He, he wasn't paying attention and he hit me… Hit us hard. Later, the police force told me he was going 120. But that didn't matter. What mattered was… I was bleeding. My head had a huge gash in it and I felt the blood seeping into the white shirt my mom had let me borrow just for the occasion. The ruined shirt… The ruined occasion." I absent mindedly ran my fingers across the long scar that ran down from my hairline, behind my ear and down my neck.

"I heard my own crying and screaming, but I didn't hear my mom's. I didn't hear anything." I choked. Emmett's caring arms tightened around me. "I was frantic looking for her as one kind lady called 911 and tried to help me find my mom. I couldn't walk, Emmett. So I lay in the street, my arm broken in three different places, both legs broken, three ribs broken, my collar bone shattered, and every bit of me bruised or bleeding in the arms of a stranger until the hospital finally got there. The police told me they found my mom. She had been thrown against one of the railings. It's a miracle she didn't die then… But the hospital managed to keep her alive… They managed to keep me alive too… They told me I wouldn't be able to walk ever again. They told me I might lose my right arm too. I didn't even think how horrible it would be, not be able to paint at all anymore. Not be able to run and walk again… The only thing I wanted them to tell me was where my mom was." I realized I'd completely ruined his shirt with my salty tears. He held me closer. "They told me she had brain damage and I didn't believe it… But when they wheeled me in to see her. I knew they were serious…" I couldn't say anymore. He wouldn't understand me through my tears. He held me in silence rocking me like a child.

"Rosalie. Oh Rosalie… Oh my Rose… I'm so sorry Rose." He repeated again and again, his voice a whisper into my hair as I buried myself in his chest and shook him with my crying. What all started as just a painting job, I accidentally spilled my guts when he dazzled me out of it. He kissed my hair and hugged me tighter to him. His fingertips rubbed soothing circles along my back and eventually my ragged breathing matched the slow, even breaths that he took around me.

"Hold me forever." I told him as my crying began to soften.

"I will." He said gently. "I'll find a way to make it okay Rose. I told you I'd help you. I promised." He said. I sighed tightening my grip to him. I got choked up again and started to cry even harder than before. I balled my hands into fists, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. "Rosalie. I'm sorry. I mean… I'm not… I mean… if it makes you sad I want to help you…" He seemed shocked and overwhelmed with confusion on what to say. I held him closer pressing my cheek to his chest.

"No… Emmett… Its' j-j-just… n-n-no one has ev-ever wanted t-t-t-to take care of m-me before." I wailed. It was irrational how this touched me. The last person that took care of me was my mom. Bella and my dad held resentment towards me ever since that day. They both were horribly reclusive from me. I wasn't spoken to for seven months…

"Rosalie… I do this because… because. I love you Rosalie. I love you Rosalie Hale." He said and kissed me very gently and sweetly. Nothing ever could compare to the way Emmett made me feel. He made me feel alive again. He made me feel beautiful. After all these years…

_He loved me. He loved me. He loved me. _

I then realized I had to say something back… Or do I? I was overwhelmed with emotions for the moment as I held tight to Emmett crying because he loved me. I didn't want to hurt his feelings by not saying anything back and I didn't want to tell him I love him… Did I? No. The last person I told that I loved was my mother…

I held close to Emmett and whispered words I thought I'd never speak.

"I love you too…" I said almost inaudibly. He heard me though for his hold on me became rather than protective and comforting. The way his arms wrapped around me was lovely. That's just it. Lovely, Loving. Full of_ love_.


	22. Rise and Shine

**Hey you guys... I know. I know... **

**The last time I updated, dinosaurs walked the earth...**

**I PINKY SWEAR that this time, it won't take as long for updates to come in. **

**:)**

**Thank you for the continued support you give me. :) It means alot to me you guys.**

**NOW, I have a favor to ask you guys...**

**I'm having a contest...**

**The contest is:**

**Write a heated confrontation about Rosalie's popularity between either:**

**Jessica and Rosalie**

**Jessica and Emmett**

**or **

**Bella and Rosalie. **

**And once you've finished, just PM me the chapter and then, I'll choose with a blindfold on to pick the winner. Then when I post it for next chapter, I'll give you full credit! :)**

_**UPDATE:::: OMG! And I forgot to add... Do NOT let Rosalie find out** about the bet** in this confrontation. Please and thank you :)**_

**_(Ivy O'Hara, The work you sent me was magnificent and I adore your writing style, so I want to apologize for not being specific... I loved what you wrote though! It's just... the bet...) _**

**Guidelines:**

**Remember, this is T rated and I have alot of morals. So please, write like a classy individual.**

**Please no deaths... I know it sounds fun for Rosalie and Bella to get into it with the whole girl fight thing, but don't make anyone die... haha**

**Please refrain from cursing too if you don't mind. **

**And... be as creative as possible! :)**

**Now everyone PLEASE enter the contest! I'd love that! **

**:)**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

****Emmett**

"Rose, here's the…" I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the beautiful angel asleep on the chair in the corner of the room. She had fallen asleep downstairs on one of the chairs in the white room when I'd gone to fetch more paint from the garage. I'd never seen a more beautiful thing than Rosalie as she slept. She looked even more like an angel as she was unconscious. I took the paintbrush that was hanging in her limp fingers and set it down before lifting her into my arms. She stirred and I thought she'd woken up, but her fingers clenched around the fabric of my shirt and she laid her head on my chest. I felt my insides twist and I smiled down upon the angel in her peaceful slumber. I carried her up the stairs effortlessly, she was light as a feather, and my mother's eyes sparkled.

"Emmett, take her to the guest room by Alice's room. The sweet girl…" Esme stroked Rosalie's golden curls. "I've already got the sheets changed and turned down for her. Alice can check up on her in the morning before school." Esme smiled and told Alice to call Mr. Hale to tell him Rose was staying over with Alice. Alice bounced to the phone but not before I caught her.

"Nice night Al?" I smiled. She beamed.

"Oh yes Emmett… Jasper is _the one_ Emmett. He is." Alice twirled to the phone her smile so wide it looked like her face would split in half.

"I'm glad you had a good time Al. And I knew that since pre-school when you asked him for the green crayon with the biggest smile I'd ever seen on your face." I teased her and she blushed.

"I waited for him a long time Em…" Alice sighed with a smile and then looked to Rosalie as she stirred in my arms then settled with a blissful sigh. "And, by the looks of it, you bored Rosalie to death so you need to spice up your relationship with some extravagant jewelry or a fun date or something." Alice chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at her playfully.

"Emmett…" Rose whispered in her sleep.

Alice's eyes widened.

"Emmett, you can't mess this up." Alice warned me softly. "She's different."

I felt my stomach tighten.

"I know…" I nodded to Alice and turned to the stairs. I opened the door to the guest room and lifted Rosalie, but a whimper escaped her lips and she locked her arms like a vice around my neck. I tried to pry her grip loose, but she stayed strong even in slumber. I didn't have the heart to wake her so I brought her into my bedroom. I was immediately self conscious about the upkeep of my room, so I quickly kicked some clothes under my bed and sprayed some cologne on my pillow. I suddenly felt my heart racing as I tucked Rosalie into my sheets. Her hands didn't release the fabric of my shirt, so I climbed into bed with her. I watched her in silence, the only sound was the sound of our breathing. Mine was heavy, and nervous, while Rosalie's was calm and peaceful.

"Emmett. My Emmett." Rosalie mumbled squirming so she was lying, her arm draped over my waist and her cheek pressed to my chest. I couldn't resist sliding so I could more comfortably hold her in my arms. She seemed to have no trouble sleeping, but I did… I couldn't sleep while I was holding a goddess!

So I just watched her. I watched her for countless hours until I heard Alice's alarm clock go off. I yawned and brushed Rosalie's wild, but beautiful hair from her face.

"Rose, good morning sleepy head." I shook her ever so lightly but she just curled up tighter. I chuckled.

"Good dream… Five minutes…" She murmured incoherently.

"Rosalie, rise and shine!" I kissed her forehead and her eyes snapped open. She was so startled the she tumbled to the floor. My eyes widened as I jumped up to help her up. She was laughing heartily, so I had no choice but to join in on the laughter.

"What am I doing here?" She crinkled her beautiful nose. "Oh Emmett! I fell asleep painting. I'm so sorry." She told me, with a quick hug.

"It's all right, I'll just have to hold you captive again this afternoon so we can finish." I told her taking her hand and leading her downstairs for the already mouth watering aroma of Esme cooking breakfast.

"That's okay with me." She agreed.

"You want breakfast? Mom's cooking." I told her as I began downstairs. Rosalie considered, then nodded. When Esme saw us in the kitchen she smiled warmly.

"Did you sleep well Rosalie?" Esme asked hospitably looking at the pair of us. Rosalie blushed.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." Rosalie smiled as Esme handed her a plate of pancakes. Rosalie looked down at her plate and after I received mine, I slid in to sit beside her at the kitchen table. I drowned my pancakes in syrup and then leaned over and formed a syrup smiley-face on Rose's plate. She laughed and picked up her fork. I tried not to make it noticeable as I watched her. She even _ate_ daintily. I devoured mine and then Alice and Jane came into the room. Jane's dark hair was knotted messily and her eyes groggy, but she sprung to life as she saw Rosalie. I scooted closer to her.

"Good morning girls. Eat up quickly. You don't want to be late for school." Esme smiled handing them both a plate. Alice grunted. She was not a morning person. Rosalie suppressed her laughter at Alice's firecracker hair.

"So Rosalie, are you officially living with us now?" Jane asked shoveling food into her mouth like she'd never eaten before.

"No." Rosalie chuckled.

"Rosalie!" Dad just entered the room coffee in hand as his eyes scanned over the room.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen." Rosalie smiled.

"Good morning Rosalie, how nice of you to join us for breakfast." Carlisle nodded as Esme handed him a plate and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you all for letting me stay. I apologize for intruding." Rosalie blushed.

"No problem! We are so glad to have you." Esme grinned warmly. "Alice honey?" Esme asked untying her apron. Alice lifted her head up.

"Hmmm?" Alice yawned.

"Can Rosalie borrow some clothes and things for school today?" Esme asked and Alice nodded getting up from the table and motioning for Rosalie to follow. Esme handed Alice a large, _super_ large cup of coffee and Alice sipped on it gingerly.

"Thanks for the nutrition Mother." I stuffed he last bit into my mouth and hurriedly got ready. I waited impatiently for Rose to come down the stairs, and finally she and Alice appeared. Alice's coffee having kicked in so she was smiling and bouncing like her usual self. But, all I saw was Rosalie of course.

She was wearing a dark purple wife beater style tank top tucked into tight jeans and some black high heels. Her beautiful curls were pulled up into a ponytail. She looked like a supermodel of course.

"Beautiful Rose." I took her hand, pulling her close to me so I could kiss her cheek.

"Thanks." She smiled and all the way to school, I couldn't stop looking at her.

And when she stepped out of the car, neither could anyone else…

We parted for homeroom, but met back up in the halls before first period when we both were bombarded by Jasper and Edward singing Lil' Wayne's Prom Queen.

"Is there a reason you're singing Lil' Wayne?" I asked them fighting the song as it tried to get stuck into my head.

"Yes!" Edward laughed and Jasper clapped a hand over Edward's big mouth.

"Come see for yourself." Jasper winked and took a hold of Rosalie's arm and dragged her along behind them until they saw an announcement about the candidates for 'Prom Queen.' I almost hyperventilated.

"Oh my God! I got it!" Jessica Stanley squealed, jumping up and down like the stupid cheerleader she was.

Rosalie's mouth hung open as she looked upon the list. I smiled widely.

_Rosalie Hale_

_

* * *

_

**Whoo hoo! Rosalie is nominated for PROM QUEEN! :) **

**Yay! :D**

**Now, don't forget bout this contest I'm holding...**

**I need a dramatic, fiery, confrontation between**

**Jessica and Emmett**

**or**

**Jessica and Rosalie**

**or **

**Bella and Rosalie!**

**(OR if you want, a confrontation between anyone else for that matter)**

**_But remember.... NO finding out about the bet. :)_**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Review please. **

**:)**


	23. Overload

**Hey you guys!!!**

**So the winnerrrr of my challenge is.....**

***drumrollllllllll***

**_edwardsdreamgal _with her chapter of a confrontation between Jessica and Rosalie!!!!!!**

**She is an extraordinary writer so I reccommend that you all _go read all of her fanfictions and support her_ with 12940284638486591 REVIEWS!!!**

**Thank you so much for entering you guys and I will hope to be still hearing from you guys in the future!**

**So here's the way this sushi is gonna roll...**

**I put the portion that edwardsdreamgal wrote in _Italics_ and in between dividers, and the portion that I wrote is still regular format :) :) :)**

**I was so inspired to write by her, and THAT is what makes a good writer. A good writer is one that inspires others and edwardsdreamgal, you have definitely done just that :) :)**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Another special thanks to the faithful reviewers and edwardsdreamgal for the awesomeness you guys exude!**

* * *

"You're telling me." Bella stormed up with her nose in the air and her hands on her hips. "Rosalie! You are a nominee for Prom Queen?!" She scoffed and double checked the list to make sure it wasn't just a joke.

"Weird, I know. But I guess the world's finally ready to look past the short skirts, mindless pep, and showing your panties on the football field." I nodded confidently hitting every cheerleader in the crowd at once; the old Rosalie would have hung her head and hid behind her glasses. The new Rosalie… No. She smiled her dazzling smile and faked the confidence. Everyone stared at me their jaws hanging open, but then applause broke out. I blushed and bit my lip.

* * *

_Rosalie's POV_

_Morning classes passed as usual. I couldn't concentrate though, not even in art, the thought of Emmett holding me, telling me he loved me still sent my mind racing._

_And now I had been nominated for prom queen. To just think at the beginning of the year I was that plain old boring girl who sat by the trash bins, and now I was a prom queen nominee!_

_The bell rang for recess and I walked out of the classroom, expecting to see Emmett waiting for me but instead only running into Jessica and her posse. "Well, well, well, who do we have hear? Little miss rags to riches I see," Jessica said blocking the hallway so I couldn't escape._

_I continued looking at the floor, trying to ignore her. "Can you please move?" I asked slightly looking up. The group giggled._

_"Now why would I do that? Don't worry, I just want to have a chat with one of my fellow nominees," Jessica said inching closer to me._

_"So how much did you pay Emmett to get you on that list?" Lauren, one of the nastiest girls in her group asked me. Tears welled up in my eyes, where was Emmett?_

_"You're so silly Lauren, we all know she didn't pay him, she's just putting out for him, I heard Emmett has a fetish for virgins. Don't deny it, every one knows you didn't go home last night," Jessica laughed._

_Usually, this is the part where the old Rosalie would look down and silently cry, almost begging for the girls to move, but I was better than that now, I could stand up to these girls._

_"That might be how you got on the list, but I didn't bribe anyone, I got voted," I told them, still trying to get past._

_"Who do you think you are? Just cause your Emmett's flavor of the month and his sister put some make up on you, you think your worthy of being a prom queen? Rosalie Hale a prom queen, it doesn't even sound right to you, you know it's wrong," Jessica said coldly._

_I knew I shouldn't take any thing she said to heart, if any thing it was a compliment because it meant she saw me as a threat to pester me so much. "No reply? Let me just make myself clear, I am prom queen, stay out of my way," Jessica snapped._

_I never intended to win prom queen, I thought the whole concept of a prom queen and king was kinda stupid anyway, but for some reason I felt that I had to beat Jessica, I had to show every one that Rosalie Hale could be a prom queen. "Jessica, you can say whatever you want, but I am going to win that crown," I told her confidently._

_"I'm so sorry we couldn't do this the easy way, but I can't let that happen," Jessica smiled. I kept brave and refused to look away from Jessica. "Lauren, would you like to do the honors?" Jessica asked turning to Lauren._

_I was starting to feel really scared, but that's what they wanted, right? Before I could do any thing, one of the girls had grabbed me and pinned me against a locker. I struggled to get free of her grasp but she was too strong._

_"Where's you're perfect boyfriend now?" Jessica laughed. It was true, where was Emmett?_

_And then Lauren pulled out a pair of scissors._

_Emmett's POV_

_For some reason at the beginning of recess, just when I was on my way to find Rose, a quiet girl named Angela in our grade ran up to me with a note. "I don't know what it is but I found it in my locker, addressed to you with the word urgent written on the front and since you're lockers next to mine they obviously put it in the wrong persons by mistake," she panted handing me the note._

_I ripped open the envelope and quickly scanned the contents. It was just a blank piece of paper with a few words on it._

_"I know about the bet" it said. I flipped over the piece of paper and then turned it over again, no sign of who it was from_

_I decided I would meet Rosalie in the lunch hall and hastily searched the halls for Edward and Jasper._

_I found them outside their lockers and pulled them away from the small crowd gathering around them as they did every lunch time. "Have you told any one about the bet?" I asked them and they both shook there heads. "Are you sure?" I asked them and Edward said "of course man, why would we?"_

_Before I could reply Angela came running up to me again. "I think your girlfriend's in some trouble," she said and panic ran through me, I would have to deal with Edward and Jasper later._

_I followed Angela through the school until we entered the art wing. A group of girls which could only be recognized as Jessica's posse stood around a set of lockers.  
"Rose," I screamed as I approached them. The girls quickly scattered giving me a clear view of Jessica, and most importantly Rose._

_Rose had tears in her eyes, but I couldn't see anything physically wrong with her, until I saw the blonde mess on the floor. "I'm afraid you're too late, your poor little ** here just got taught a little lesson, don't worry, it will grow back after prom," Jess giggled before walking away, her posse close behind._

_"Rose," I said running over to her, taking her into my arms. "Emmett, my hair," she cried into my shoulder. Her hair hardly came past her chin anymore, but she still looked as beautiful as ever. "Don't worry Rose, you still look like an angel to me," I said kissing her forehead._

_"Come on let's go find Alice, she always knows what to do in situations like these," I said holding her hand. She smiled and we went down the hallway on our way to find that special fashion pixie we all loved._

* * *

**(A/N: Now, back to Emmelie Cullen's writing)**

Rosalie's Point of View

I held tight to Emmett's strong hand with a death grip, but with my other hand I felt the need to cover my head. I bet I looked horrendous… I don't know how Emmett could look at me without laughing. Short hair looked amazing on some people, but not Rosalie Hale. Not me…

People stared as I walked by, but… it wasn't in mockery like I expected, but pure awe.

I held my chin up high like Emmett told me and pretended it was the latest fashion to have jacked up hair. It was horribly uneven I bet, considering the fight I put up against Lauren. I bit my lip as Emmett noticed the cuts on my hands. His eyes widened and he examined my hand carefully, his skin barely touching mine as he turned my bloodied hand this way and that. I curled my hand away and his jaw tightened.

"Rosalie." He said through clenched teeth.

"It's nothing. Get me to Alice before I find a paper bag to shove over my head." I sighed.

"It's not really that bad Rose." Emmett told me. I remained silent but walked closer to his side. I noticed someone in a black hoodie with a picture phone snapping my candid with a smirk.

"Emmett." I squeaked this was scary now… "Hurry…" No sooner had I said the words than I heard a loud crash. Emmett and I looked down the hall to see Alice where she'd dropped her books to the floor with a loud thud, and her mouth hung open in shock. She rushed over to me taking me from Emmett wordlessly and rushing me into the handicap bathroom stall and locking the door still silently.

She opened her purse, spilling the contents on the counter that they'd generously provided in each of our large handicapped stalls.

She cursed before opening the door, and shutting it behind her telling me to stay here while she hunts down some sharp scissors. My cell vibrated and I realized I had a text message from a blocked number. I opened it up curiously and gasped brokenly. It was my picture. The one the stranger had snapped of me in the hall.

_**"Rosalie Hale,**_

_**Bad hair day?**_

_**Or was it attempted suicide?"**_

The message read. My phone buzzed over and over and I counted twelve forwarded text messages.

_**"Rosalie,**_

_**If I had your hair, I'd chop it off too."**_

___**"Gum in your hair Prom Queen?"**_

_**"Going to cosmetology school Rosalie? Next time you hack your hair, consider a professional." **_

**"_Britney Spears moment Honey?"_**

_**"Chop Chop Rosie"**_

_**"Was the change in hair to make sure the Prom Queen's crown fit on the frizz?"**_

I couldn't read anymore. I was shaking so hard I couldn't even hold my things. I dropped everything with a clatter to the floor. I got down on my knees by the toilet. I hadn't done this since I'd gone out with Emmett that first night…

I heard snickering and high heels clinking across the floor.

"She's in there." I heard Jessica whisper.

"Did she really just?" Lauren mocked. I heard several clicks, like pictures were being taken and bit my teeth together to keep from letting out a broken sob. I climbed up on the counter tucking my feet under myself, hugging my knees to my chest so they wouldn't see me.

"I'm sure Emmett drove her to the B and B club." I heard an unfamiliar voice scoff and laughs erupted throughout the echoing walls of the bathroom.

"The what?" Someone else asked.

"The _binge_ and _barf_ club idiot. She's_ bulimic_" Lauren snickered. They knew… They knew. Oh, they knew… I pressed a hand to my mouth to strangle my crying. I _couldn't_ let them hear me or they'd question me and antagonize me face to face, and I wasn't ready for that.

"Yeah it was Emmett that drove her to it. It really is a pity; he can't have any of his girlfriends being over eighty pounds." Jessica made excuses for her not being the one he chose.

"But I think the _real _reason is that one person isn't allowed to be that unfortunate." Lauren told them and I heard another click. "You aren't allowed to be fat, _and_ have bad hair." A chorus of evil laughter erupted and I bit down hard on my lips causing them to bleed, just to keep myself from letting out the cries pushing in my throat. Tears streamed down my face.

"Bulimic, and mayor of frizzy hair town, all that she needs is to be a druggie!" Jessica and her friends shrieked with laugher. The bell rang and I heard their footsteps fade. As soon as I heard the door to the girl's bathroom close, I let the sobs that were pushing out of my throat overtake me and they echoed off the walls of the empty bathroom.

I heard the door swing open and Alice's heels appeared from under the door. I flushed the toilet ultra quickly to hide the evidence of my eating disorder and slowly uncurled from the table.

"Rosalie, open up please." Alice said softy. I hopped from the counter and unlocked the door slowly. She had scissors and a lot of hair products from the cosmetology room.

She set up her beauty salon on the counter and brought a folding chair from the band room for me to sit down in. (She couldn't reach my head if I was standing…)

She snipped at my hair expertly and tried to small talk with me, but eventually came out with the topic she felt the need to talk to me about. Since my phone was vibrating off the hook with hate messages, I tried to distract myself by not even opening my phone.

"Rosalie?" She started shakily.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"I… I got these picture messages that told me that you were... You know he loves you just the way you are Rosalie." She told me softly. I stiffened.

I didn't know what to say.

"Is it… is it true?" She breathed. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"We'll get you help." Alice said styling my hair like we were talking about something light and unimportant. "My dad knows this really great counselor at NEDA that-"

"No!" I shrieked my heart pounding in my chest as I cut off the words I didn't want to hear. "You can't! You can't do that!" That was the farthest thing I wanted. NEDA was the national eating disorders association... I couldn't go there...

"Rosalie, we can send you to the hospital for only a couple weeks, you'll be back for exams and graduation and… prom." She said patting my shoulder.

"Alice... Please. You _can't_ do that to me." I begged her pathetically.

"Then… Rosalie, I'll try and help you myself." Determination painted her tone.

"Fine. But Alice… You can't let Emmett know it's true." I pleaded with her.

"Your secret's safe." She told me with a bobby pin in her teeth as she played with my hair and then decided on putting on some makeup for me.

"Alice, be honest. How bad is it?" I gulped desperate to get away from the subject of my eating disorder. She brushed off my shoulders and told me to stand, with a stunning smile on her face.

"It's different. But very chic." She smiled admiring her work. "Take a look." She motioned for me to step in front of the mirror.

I took a deep breath before stepping towards my judgment.

The girl staring back at me was not the Rosalie I knew, but a new strange girl. Her hair was pinned and styled like a nineteen forties pin-up model with an edge. She had straight across bangs, bold on her forehead, but had just the right length, and thickness to make her big blue eyes look even bigger and brighter. Her makeup was 1940's inspired as well. The red lipstick making her ultra white teeth glisten and the tint making her blue eyes like sapphires. The cut of her golden hair on the sides made her cheekbones look even more perfect and her soft facial features balanced out the short, edgy hair perfectly. It was not the hairstyle Rosalie Hale would have ever worn, but that's the reason I smiled. It was perfect. I actually looked okay…

"Oh thank you Alice!" I squealed and heard sneakers screech through the bathroom door. I saw the shoes first and immediately laughed when I knew by the shoes who the owner was. Black converse skidded across the wet tile and Emmett Cullen leaned up against the door to the _Girl's Bathroom_. I laughed out loud and he sighed with a stunning smile on his perfect face.

"Jetted out of class as quick as I could. You know they should have a wet floor sign in here…" Emmett frowned then his eyes locked on me. "Rosalie, you are beyond beautiful." He told me taking a deep breath, a smile taking possession of his expression once again.

"Why thank you Emmett." I grinned unable to accept the fact that he was standing inside of the girl's bathroom. I guess if you were Emmett Cullen you really could do anything. "Your sister/ hairstylist does a wonderful job. Thank you for recommending her. She saved my life." I smiled.

"She's been known to have a kindness streak in there somewhere." He stuck his tongue out at her and she punched him in the arm.

"Just because I'm tinier than you doesn't mean that I can't kick your butt." She narrowed her eyes.

"Speaking of kicking butt." Emmett's expression hardened. "Rosalie?" He whispered.

I didn't answer.

"Don't listen to their lies. I'm not." He told me softly. I nodded.

"Thanks." I whispered. I didn't know what else to say

"Now Emmett. Do you mind explaining why you're in the middle of the girl's bathroom?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"I had to track you down to the ends of the earth Alice! You have no idea! Your scent is on everything, so when I was using my tracking skills I got turned around. I'm sooo sorry." He rolled his eyes sarcastically pretending he'd been tracking her by her scent like a vampire or something…

"I'll be there in a sec." I told them with a run of my hands through my new hair trying to get used to it. Emmett and Alice playfully argued all the way out the door about something, I couldn't catch what it was. I brushed my teeth ultra quickly, applied some of Alice's lucky lip gloss, took a deep breath and then took out my phone.

_**Inbox full**_

It read. I pressed the delete all button on all the horrible text messages eating my inbox and exhaled slowly as I jumped up to sit on the counter.

I curled my knees into my chest.

"Mom… I miss you. I wish I had you here to tell me it would be okay. I… don't know how to deal with this Momma." I whispered into the silence.


	24. Deserving

**So thank you soo so so much for getting me to 400 Reviews! **

**I never ever ever expected to get over fifty! :D**

**Keep up the good work, **

**the moment of truth is finally close....**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett's Point of view**

It was officially the week of prom… Officially four days until the night of my life. With the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with…

I'd officially decided that I would ask Rosalie Hale to marry me last week when she and Alice had come home from prom dress shopping. When Rose had walked in the door with the bag in hand, I had scooped her into my arms with a kiss and asked to see the dress on her. She had gasped as if I'd just electrocuted her and jumped back.

'Emmett, don't you know that you aren't allowed to see the dress until the night of?!' Rosalie smiled. I rolled my eyes and the words poured from my mouth before I could assess their meaning.

'I thought that was only wedding dresses Rose.' I had laughed. And that's when it hit me. I wanted to marry her. I wanted to see her in a wedding dress, in a wedding to me.

After the past two months, I'd gotten to know her even better and better with each golden moment I got to spend with her. I sat in English class and thought about the way she laughed. I adored her laugh. I especially loved when_ I_ made her laugh. I loved when she was thinking really hard in Calculus class and she pouted out her perfect bottom lip when she was confused. I smiled when I looked down at my binder and between my Calculus homework and a History essay, rested a page from a kid's coloring book with an impeccable coloring job of a Princess in a blinding way _too pink_ dress.

'_Emmett,_

_I decided to give you a little sneak peek of the dress after all. Hope you like it. Oh yeah, and thank you very much for the coffee this morning. Better than Starbucks, I swear to it._

_Rose' _

I couldn't help but laugh at how her childish side loved to show itself in random moments. These were the moments I realized just how much I loved her. Edward leaned over to look at what I'd laughed at since our teacher had fallen asleep at his desk.

"Oh my God…" Edward rolled his eyes. "How sweeeeeet." He made a kissy face. I laughed again whipping out my cell.

'_Love it Rose. Thanks. Meet me usual after fifth period?'_ I texted her.

Moments later I received at least ten different messages from unknown numbers. I opened them all curiously.

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_I know about the bet.'_

'_You're going to get what you deserve Emmett Cullen.'_

I swallowed and looked around the room. Edward had his ipod out, Angela was reading a book, Eric was playing with one of his facial piercings (ewww), others were finishing their work like they should be, even Royce King didn't look suspicious. He had a book on his desk reading…

"Ed, Jazz…" I tapped their shoulders fiercely. "We've got a problem." I showed them the text messages and they both looked to each other with wide eyes.

"Emmett, we didn't tell." They both vowed softly.

**Rosalie's POV**

I hung the last of my promotion signs with Alice and looked around the lobby with a smile. I had watched movies about the nerd getting prom queen millions of times, but I never would have imagined that this could have happened to me. I had a constant coat of happiness covering me these days, despite all the nasty text messages, and rude comments from the cheer squad. In all actuality, I'd spotted at least twelve different students that attempted to cut their hair like mine, so their ridicule turned into a trend after all.

"Attention students, the final vote for senior prom queen will be held shortly. The vote is between Jessica Stanley, Heidi Volturi, and Rosalie Hale. Choose wisely and have a safe night tonight at your final prom…" The intercom blared. I felt nervous all of a sudden. Prom was tonight…

"Can I go to your house Rosalie?" Alice asked me and I noticed Bella walking up slowly.

"I um… I don't…" I bit my lip.

"You don't have to be scared of me Rosalie. It's your first prom. You should enjoy it." Bella rolled her eyes, but a small smile played on her lips. She hadn't genuinely smiled in so long…

"Okay. Thanks Bella." I grinned as she hugged me awkwardly.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper can all get ready at our house, since Emmett still doesn't know how to tie his own tie and has to get Dad to do it." Alice laughed. "And you're sure you don't mind me hanging with you guys?" Alice asked.

"No problem, besides, I'm sure it'll take both of us to get the Prom Queen ready for her debut." Bella tried to refrain from being nice and complimenting me up front so she beat around the bush.

"We are going to have so much fun!" Alice squealed, holding us both close in a hug.

"I… I've got to go somewhere." I bit my lip, blushing as I remembered I had to meet Emmett.

"Rosalie, you're not…?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "Room 845?" I blushed wilder.

"No Bella. No!" I said, embarrassed of her thinking of the… third floor janitor's closet.

"Run Rosalie run!" Alice waved Bella off.

"Bye! And uh Bella?" I felt so awkward speaking to my sister on good terms again.

"What?" She snapped halfheartedly.

"Thanks… For you know. Helping me tonight." I told her, keeping my eyes on the floor.

"No prob. Now go away Rosalie." Bella said with a wave of her hand and I disappeared, running a hand through my styled hair. Today, it was very edgy and rebelliously spiked a bit to have a messy feel to it. Alice could do wonders I swear...

I received several 'Rosalie! I'm going to vote for you!' yells as I made my way down the hall and I nursed the slightest sliver of hope in my chest that I might have a chance to win…

"Hey Prom Queen." A silky voice caressed. I turned around to see Royce King staring at me.

"Oh I don't…" I blushed. He was closer than I thought when I looked back up, for he pressed a finger to my lips to silence me.

"You don't think you'll win? Don't lie to yourself Rosalie, you know you are going to win." He chuckled removing his finger from my lips slowly. "But, you would be surprised yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. I'd be shocked." I nodded.

"Well, that isn't as big a surprise as what will happen afterward, no matter the outcome." Royce stroked my cheek softly his voice a low and seductive rumble in my ear. Was he talking about going to the _'hotel after party'_ with him?...

"Royce I can't…" I bit my lip.

"Oh Rose, you know all I want is one dance. So you have to promise to save a dance for me tonight." Royce turned on his heels and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded. I continued on to the roof of the school to meet Emmett still pondering what Royce had told me.


	25. Ready

**Hey you guys!**

**Whoot whoot! Only.... about... five more chapters :( :(**

**But on the plus side, PROM IS COMING! **

**Duh duh duuuuuuhhhhh. **

**Keep up the wonderful support. I love you so so much :) :)**

* * *

After the day had finally come to an end, my heart beat wildly out of my chest as Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I met in the parking lot to exchange a goodbye to our dates before the guys and girls split up to prepare for the night of our lives. Senior Prom…

Emmett kissed me swiftly on the lips before being dragged from me by Edward and Jasper. I followed Bella and Alice to Bella's car and slid into the back seat. My phone vibrated off the hook, but I knew they were probably just the mean messages from Jessica and her clique that I received every single day, but something possessed me to open these… Every text message said the same thing.

_I bet this will be the night of your life. I bet. I bet. I bet…_

I had no idea who had sent me these, or what they meant, but before I knew it, we were in the driveway and Alice and Bella were squealing with excitement.

"Prom Night!!!" Alice clapped her hands together and as soon as Bella's car had been parked in the driveway she hopped out and yelled for Bella to pop the trunk. Alice hoisted the three huge bags that held all of our dresses into her arms and followed Bella and I through the front door. Dad was surprisingly home… He just nodded his head as we all bounded up the stairs. I couldn't help but wish for the cliché, 'Dad sending the daughter off to prom with her date on his best manners, and a "you look beautiful honey"'… My dad hadn't spoken more than a few words to me in years. I swallowed the wishes as we girls closed the door to Bella's room to get ready.

Bella and Alice brought out makeup boxes, hair products, and things I couldn't even recognize then turned on the radio to get the party started.

"I call bathroom first!" Alice raced the giggling Bella into the bathroom. I smiled. Even though Bella had been so horrid to me, it was good to see her smiling again. Alice beat Bella into the bathroom and shut the door quickly, leaving Bella and I in her bedroom alone. Bella hummed along to Shinedown blaring out of her radio speakers as she sat down at her make up table pulling out the powder.

"Rosalie, come on let me help you." She laughed at my inability to put on makeup. She patted the stool beside her and I came to sit beside her. She then brought a variety of brushes to my face that held unknown powders everyone else called makeup. It was hard to sit still as she brushed the horrendous mascara brush across my eyelashes. "Finished." She breathed after only a few minutes. "Rosalie you're so lucky to not need to wear makeup." Bella told me as she turned away from me to start on her own makeup. Bella really was beautiful. But no one really got to see how beautiful she was, because she never truly smiled. I began to try and manage my hair but it was no use. I was completely helpless…

"Alice!" I called. She appeared from the bathroom door in a white robe, her hair having been arranged to perfection, and her makeup put on flawlessly.

"Oh Rosalie…" Alice rolled her eyes as she dragged me to the bathroom, taming my hair. "Your hair is so thick! I don't know how your head doesn't tip over." Alice mumbled as she began to brush through my slightly grown out hair. My hair grew almost inhumanly fast so it almost brushed my shoulders after being hacked off by Lauren a few weeks ago.

"Sorry." I apologized as Alice began pinning and curling. I sighed as the hair products were brought out. I hated hair products. After almost an hour, Bella came into the bathroom, her hair curled loosely, and her make up light and stunning. She smiled, completing her beauty.

"You look nice Bella." I told her.

"Thank you." She smiled before returning with a box of more hair pins for my hair. When Alice and Bella finally finished with my hair, I could actually see the full picture coming together. My hair was in an elegant updo, with random curls escaping the pins in a disarray of perfection.

"Now… for the dresses…" Alice breathed as we all went into the bedroom. Alice unzipped her bag first revealing a stunning emerald green dress. I helped her zip it and then she twirled around to face us for admiration. The dress fit tightly to her skin, in all the right places. The dress looked like it was made for her. The hem was just long enough, with a slit on the side that came up to dangerous heights, but still in a classy presentation of her right leg. The back was interesting with angular cutouts of fabric that bared her snow white skin. She smiled as she looked in the mirror.

"Alice!" Bella squealed.

"You look incredible." I told her.

"Thank you!" She twirled again and then slipped on some dangerous looking stilettos that wound up her ankles.

"My turn!" Bella took her dress into the bathroom with her and returned just minutes later in a breathtaking hyacinth blue dress that accented her petite figure and ivory skin. She looked wonderful.

"Perfect!" Alice squealed.

"All right Rosalie, your turn. Don't break our pretty streak please." Bella teased as she threw my dress at me. I took a deep breath as I looked at the meager amount of fabric I held in my hand. I was the only one that hadn't tried on my dress the day we went shopping…

I slipped my school clothes over my head.

"Careful of the hair!" Alice jumped up, afraid I would destroy my hair as I pulled my shirt over my head. I felt the slip and slide of the light fabric on my skin and smoothed down the dress and turned around unwilling to look in the mirror just yet. Alice and Bella both gasped.

"Is it really that bad?" I gulped looking down at myself.

"Look in the mirror." Alice ordered me, so I did. Slowly I turned and was shocked as I met eyes with the most glorious angel on the earth. The dress was modeled after a Greek goddess, the white fabric was like a cloud, it moved like a pool of calm water even when the girl in the mirror stood still. The entire back was bare until necessary and showed off her beautiful figure. At the waist were sapphire accents, matching her sapphire blue eyes. The neckline was just revealing enough to provoke mystery and the hem flowed like an elegant waterfall to the floor. I looked beautiful. I looked like my mother…

I noticed the angel in the mirror begin to tear up. Her eyes filled with water and her expression became tortured like a fallen angel.

_Rosalie, my darling, dry your tears. You look beyond the word beautiful. _Her voice told me with such clarity I gasped at how real it sounded. I wished my mother was still here, but hearing her inside of my head gave me courage. I took a deep breath then turned back around to Alice and Bella, fully prepared, now that I'd heard from my mother.

"We need to take pictures!" Alice snapped a picture of me before I'd even had a chance to breathe, then we all huddled together taking pictures of my first 'prom preparation' experience. We had so much fun dancing to the music blaring from the radio. Alice and Bella taught me a few dancing tips that I knew I'd need desperately to use for prom. I picked up the steps pretty quickly, and I felt happy butterflies flying through my stomach as I looked at the clock. Emmett would be here soon.

"Oh almost forgot!" Alice bit her lip before giving me the tiniest Victoria's Secret bags with pink tissue paper in it to hide the real present.

"Alice…" I groaned.

"Rosalie, I… Don't make me say this…" Alice shook her head.

"What is it?" Bella was eager to know as she reapplied lip gloss.

"I… Rosalie have you ever?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"No!" I answered almost too quickly. Bella rolled her eyes in suspicion.

"I didn't think so." Alice sighed, relieved. "But Rosalie, seriously… I… I shouldn't be telling you this but…"

"But what?!" Bella bounced eagerly.

"I… It isn't exactly my place to tell you this but…" Alice chewed on her lower lip.

"Spit it out!" Bella urged.

"I had to make it look like you knew what you were doing." Alice spilled.

"Oh…" I blushed completely scarlet. So she got me lingerie that made it look like I'd done this before? The happy butterflies were replaced by nervous ones and I freaked…

"I know it isn't any of my business, but… he's my brother and I had to make sure… ya know?" Alice seemed uncomfortable.

"No, we don't know. Alice what are you talking about?" Bella asked as her attention came back from putting on eyeliner.

"I had to make sure his first time would be perfect!" Alice immediately covered her mouth after admitting this secret that was definitely not hers to tell. Bella doubled over in laughter.

"He's a… Oh my God!" Bella couldn't even speak for all the laughter racking her body. I blushed wilder but felt relieved at Emmett's innocence. It made me _trust _him more. It made me love him more. It made me want to… marry him.

"Forget I said anything." Alice begged us both as she opened the bag for me, producing a garter that perfectly matched my dress. It was angelic white lace with a sapphire blue ribbon and two real sapphires dangling from the outside on a half centimeter long platinum chain.

"Oh my God." I breathed turning away as she placed the thing into my hand. I was nervous as heck as I slid the garter onto my right leg then smoothed down my dress.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" Alice and Bella both laughed.

"Now Rosalie, let's practice dancing in heels." Alice suggested, thankfully changing the subject.

"What you do, is basically just let Emmett lead, because he knows what he's doing, understand?" Bella told me then laughed at her joke about our earlier subject. Alice cleared her throat, and Bella's chuckling stopped. She wasn't as tall as me, especially with heels on, but she stood in to pretend to be Emmett as my dancing partner. Alice told me the exact positions I was supposed to dance in, placing my right hand on Bella's shoulder and my left into Bella's palm. Bella put her right hand in mine and her left hand at my waist then told me what steps to take at which times. That's when we heard the doorbell.

"They're here!" We all squealed at once. I felt excited, yet nervous, but completely won over by happiness all at the same time. I started to walk toward the door, but Bella and Alice caught my arm.

"You don't just walk down the stairs before prom! You have to make them wait a while." Alice scolded. I giggled and took a deep breath. I hated cliché things like school dances, but this was different. This was prom. This was going to be the night of my life with Emmett.


	26. Breakdown Breakup

**Hey you guys! I know it's been like EONS since I last updated :(**

**Oh yeah! I was chosen for a HUGE honor...**

**One of my fanfics, _Breaking the Impossible_ was nominated for Best Non EXB Story Line**

**Once you go to 'vote' go to the specific category and my story is on the RIGHT side under the WIP column. **

**Once you click submit, go to your email to confirm the vote before tonight at midnight :) **

**THANKS!**

**I would be honored if you would go to this website and vote for me. Today is the alst day for round one voting.**

**Oh yeah! If you send me a review or PM telling me you voted, **

**I'll give you a surprise or something cool :)**

**haha ILOVEYOU **

**anyway, here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett**

I straightened my tie and ran a hand through my hair as Edward went to shake hands with Mr. Hale. Mr. Hale knew me, from always coming to Bella's parties, and I know this seemed weird now, but I actually took Bella out a couple times too. But now, as I was officially _Rosalie's_ date, her father looked so much different. He looked more intimidating than before. Mr. Hale welcomed Edward with open arms. It was clear he approved. Jasper was fumbling with the corsage he'd gotten for Alice, making sure the ribbon was perfect when she saw it, but we all looked to the stairs expectantly for our dates to appear. I just realized I was nervous.

I wasn't nervous for junior prom when I went with Heidi. I was nervous because, Rosalie would walk down those stairs in mere moments and I had no doubt she would look perfect, causing me to forget everything intelligible I ever thought about saying. I played with the blue rose corsage I'd gotten for Rosalie and darted my eyes hopefully when I heard a noise upstairs, but sighed when I saw the door was still closed.

"Emmett, who are you taking to prom this year? Still that Jessica girl?" Mr. Hale asked me, noting my jumpiness.

"I… Mr. Hale, I'm taking Rosalie if I may, Sir." I told him. I couldn't believe he never even knew! I freaked for a second as her father's eyes widened at me. He stared at me, comprehending my words for a moment.

"You're taking my Rosalie?" Mr. Hale asked in a low voice beckoning for me to follow him into the other room. He was going to kill me or something. Rosalie said he didn't have a gun right?

"Yes Sir" I nodded following him into the living room. "I'll be careful with her sir. We are just going to my parents' house afterward with Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella. But I will bring her back here if you want, or I can…"

"You like her?" Mr. Hale asked crossing his arms.

"Yes Sir." I answered quickly.

"She must like you if she's letting you take her dancing." Mr. Hale told me, with no expression change as he sat down on the recliner.

"We don't have to dance if she doesn't want to. I mean, we can stay here if she doesn't like prom. I just…" I was cut off by Mr. Hale chuckling.

"Rosalie really needs this. She needs to have fun. I… I'm glad that you are taking her. She really is a catch, and I'm thankful that someone like you can see that." Mr. Hale told me. Apparently he was trying not to be too emotional and sentimental. "She's just like her mother you know." He mumbled nodding his head to an old picture on the table. It was he and Rosalie's mother. He had on his football uniform leaning over the fence to wrap his arm around a tiny framed girl that looked almost crazily like Rosalie's 'before' with glasses and wild clothing, but what was the exact same about the couple. The jock and the freak, was that they were both smiling. They were both happy.

"I almost missed out on Ruby because she was in a different clique than me, and I didn't want to get teased by my friends if I asked her out. But if I hadn't broken the mold, I would have missed out on the most wonderful thing in my life. Sure it was hard to deal with my friends at first, but it gets better I promise. Rosalie is an all right girl Emmett and… I want to thank you for helping her. I saw her smile today. I haven't seen her smile in ages. Thank you for doing that for her." He said and we both heard the click of high heels across the floor and I saw Rosalie appear in the doorway a blush on her cheeks. She'd been listening.

My breath hitched in my throat as I looked her over. Her deep blue eyes are what caught me first. She looked like an angel she was so impeccably perfect. Her beautiful body belonged in sports illustrated. I actually blushed as my eyes scanned down her statuesque body that was flaunted in a dress that Alice had clearly not picked out. Rosalie had picked this one out because it looked like a dress an angel in a Renaissance painting would wear. Or… it reminded me of a wedding dress…

Rosalie smiled her dazzling smile causing me to have to constantly remind myself to breathe. She was the most beautifully perfect thing I'd seen in my entire life. I stood from the sofa and her glistening smile widened. Rosalie was magnificent in every way possible.

"We can never be traditional can we?" She giggled. "I did the whole 'wait and then strut down the stairs' thing too," She bit her full, red bottom lip and darted her blue eyes to the floor nervously. Apparently thinking that wasn't the right thing to say.

"You look beautiful Rosalie." I breathed and beside me Mr. Hale remained silent as he looked over his daughter. Her father remained there, as I fastened her corsage on her tiny wrist, but as soon as I was done, he enveloped his daughter in a tight embrace. Rosalie was shocked as she embraced her neglecting father, but smiled.

"You look nice Rosalie. More than nice. You look so pretty." He told her as he patted her cheek lightly.

"Thank you… Thank you Dad." She smiled happily. He whispered something in her ear and Rosalie nodded with a softening smile on her lips.

"You guys have fun." Mr. Hale slapped my shoulder as he walked to go give Bella a hug before Edward escorted her out the door.

"Rosalie, it isn't fair." I told her making sure we were out of her father's eye-view before I wrapped my arms around her perfect waist and touched my lips to hers.

"What isn't?" She asked me, her long black lashes fluttering closed as she laid her head on my chest.

"I get _you_." I responded. Fastening the corsage around her tiny wrist.

"And what isn't fair about that? _I_ get _you_ don't I?" She smiled.

"You had me at second sight remember?" I grinned before lacing my fingers through hers.

"Right." She nodded with a beautiful smile as I lead her out the door, with waves to her father before exiting. "Emmett?" She asked as I pulled my keys from my pocket.

"Yeah?" I turned to her and she held out the hand I wasn't holding.

"Can I take you someplace?" She bit her lip. Jessica had asked me the same thing. Same exact words too. But Jessica's intentions were not what I was willing to give _her_. I was willing to give Rosalie anything though… _Whoa buddy! Jumping way ahead of yourself there. Slow down Cowboy!_

"S-s-sure." I stuttered. _Oh my God get a grip! _

"We'll only be a couple minutes late. I just wanted to introduce you to… someone." She told me as she slid into the driver's seat, accepting my keys. I let out a breath. It wasn't what I was thinking about at all. I wanted to laugh at myself for a moment for being so hormonal. Rosalie tried to start the car and it didn't work. I blushed like crazy. I knew my car needed a tune-up and everything, but for it to break down on our way to prom was another story. I groaned and threw open the door, lifting the hood. This was a Mercedes for crying out loud! A Mercedes was NOT supposed to break down on the way to prom! Smoke rose from the hood and I cursed walking away completely frustrated. Then I heard a burst of Rosalie's laughter. She was laughing harder than I'd ever heard her laugh. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. She was beside herself and clutching her stomach in uncontrollable laughter. I couldn't help but smile back at her as she opened the door with much difficulty as she beckoned for me to come with her behind the car.

"Em-Emmett!" She tried to speak through her fit of laughter.

"Rosalie, it's not that funny." I tried to keep a straight face, but failed as the sound of her free, musical laughter filled my cells.

"Yes… Yes it is!" She shrieked with laughter. "Wait here a sec." She busted out laughing yet again as she made her way and unlocked her garage. She was gone for a few seconds before bringing a full, red toolbox. I inhaled at how sexy that was.

"Rosalie… Alice will kill me if you get anything on your dress." I told her, and she just shrugged.

"It's all good. Don't worry about it." She said as she handed me the toolbox to carry.

"So you want me to die?!" I teased.

"No Emmett, I don't want Alice to kill you. But we aren't going anywhere if this car isn't fixed and I don't suppose you know how to do it." She raised an eyebrow. I sighed.

"No. I don't." I admitted. "I have no idea." I told her.

"Okay then. Hold my dress." She said and I gulped as she began to pull the hem of her dress up to her upper thighs. Oh God she had amazing legs… She handed the bundle of her skirt to me and reached over into the hood with a wrench in hand. My heart pounded when I saw that on her right leg was a garter. That meant she expected it right? I couldn't function all of a sudden. I don't know how long I stood there just staring at her.

"Emmett!" She called again this time turning around with her hand outstretched her fingers wiggling like she wanted me to give her something. "I asked you for pliers like twelve times." She chuckled.

"Oh sorry." I blushed and handed her the pliers. She chuckled and bent over the hood again. She was perfect. Beyond perfect. Like insanely perfect…

"There! Good as new." She said with a smile and closed the hood. She smoothed her dress back down and hurried around to the driver's side and opened the door. I set the toolbox down in her garage and heard the engine purr. Oh my God…

"Rosalie!" I smiled widely as she opened the passenger door for me beckoning with her index finger for me to join her. She was so incredible. Beyond words incredible. "You got it working!" I smiled widely as I hopped into the passenger seat.  
"Of course." She grinned as we were on our way to the mystery location Rose was taking me, before prom.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, taking one of her hands in mine and stroking her fingers.

"No." She shook her head. I kissed her fingers one by one.

"Please?" I breathed. She inhaled sharply.

"Emmett, if you keep distracting me like that, I'll never get to where we're supposed to be because I'll have a car wreck." She turned onto a road I knew very well and into the parking lot a few minutes later. She was silent as she got out of the car. I started to open my door, but she protested opening my door for me, like _I _was the lady. I rolled my eyes as she shut the door behind me.

"I drove, therefore I am in control." She stated as she laced her fingers through mine, tugging me along through the doors to the hospital. The receptionist waved Rosalie and me through, recognizing me as Dr. Cullen's son and Rosalie as… I froze. I knew where Rosalie was taking me. My heart pounded in my chest with unconditional love for her. She trusted me this much? She loved me this much? I squeezed her hand and she inhaled, as she led me down the long white hallway. She stopped in front of a door that was cracked open slightly and turned to me.

"Emmett," She started. "I want you to meet my Mom."

* * *

**I know it might not seem like a huge ordeal, but for Rosalie...**

**THIS is huge for her to trust Emmett with this much. It takes someone she really really loves for her to trust with meeting her mom...**

**Awww adorable huh?**

**Please review for adorableness! :D**


	27. Meeting

**Heya! **

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. It stinks the story's almost over....**

**I want to thank ALL of you for everything you do, and have done for me along the journey. I loved every bit of encouragement. :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Still Emmett's POV. :)**

* * *

She looked down but opened the door so we could slip inside. The room was full of flowers and things; the window curtains were opened so the sun poured through and onto the figure in the hospital bed in the center of the room. Rosalie's mother laid, connected to all these different wires and tubes.

"Mom…" Rosalie let go of my hand, as she went to her mother's bedside. I followed her, slowly standing behind Rosalie as she smiled at her mom. "I know it's been a while, but I promised that you'd get to meet him didn't I?" Rosalie smiled squeezing her mom's hand. "This is Emmett, Mommy." She stroked her Mom's wild curly blonde hair from her pale face and bent down to whisper something in her ear with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hale." I said softly, watching Rosalie as she arranged flowers around the room. Rosalie flitted around the room happily.

"See Mom, he's real special. He's captain of the football team. But he's not like them, he's really nice and polite, like you told me _my_ boy should be." Rosalie opened the blinds of her mother's room. "And he's smart too. He's in the running for Valedictorian." Rosalie winked.

"Ah Mrs. Hale, your daughter is too kind." I laughed.

"I wasn't finished." Rosalie told me. "And you should see him Momma, he's a real cutie." Rosalie smiled and I scooped her up tickling her.

"Stop! Stop! Okay Emmett okay!" Rosalie squealed with laughter the sound making me smile my widest. Then Rosalie and I froze, when we heard a sigh of bliss coming from beside us. Rosalie's gaze snapped to her mother immediately. I followed her gaze and the heart monitor on her bedside began to speed slightly as a half smile seemed to spread across Mrs. Hale's features. Rosalie gasped as she ripped from my arms.

"Emmett! You saw that right?" She beamed.

"Yeah. I saw Rose." I rubbed her back and chills went down my spine, there was no fabric separating our skin. I removed my hand quickly, but she was too engulfed to notice.

"Mom… I'm glad you're happy." Rosalie said kissing her cheek. "I miss you, wake up soon all right?" She squeezed her hand. "Now I'm going to prom with Emmett now okay?" Rosalie took her hand from her mother's and placed it in mine.

"Bye Mrs. Hale. I'll take care of her, I promise." I kissed Rosalie on the cheek as we walked out of the door to Rosalie's mother's room and back through the hospital. I raced her through the parking lot and got in the driver's side first.

"Emmett!" She whined.

"What kind of prom date would I be if I let you drive?!" I rolled my eyes as she buckled her seatbelt. I cranked the engine and smiled when I heard it purr. God what that girl could do. She was incredible.

"Emmett… I'm nervous." She said after a few minutes on the road.

"Why Rosalie?" I asked her.

"I usually hate things like this." She told me.

"I'm sorry. Really Rose, we don't have to go." I wanted to go though. I actually liked prom.

"No Emmett. I wanna go, I just… I have a bad feeling." She kept her hand in mine.

"Don't worry Rosalie, I'll kill anyone who even looks at you wrong." I told her. She laughed.

"Emmett…" She sighed.

"I'm not joking." I told her with a smile as we drove up to senior prom. The place was already crowded with people and their dates, taking photographs and socializing. I parked and saw Rosalie breathing deeply in the passenger seat. The windows were really tinted… I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over to kiss her. But, she surprisingly met me halfway. She threw herself into the kiss with much more passion than I expected and I wound my hands through her curls. Then, out of no where she pulled away just looking at me.

"Emmett, I love you." She told me determinedly her breathing more like panting. "I trust you with everything I am, and I just want you to know that." She kept her eyes on me as she said this and then she threw herself at me kissing me like no other girl had ever kissed me before. I was taken aback by Rosalie's courage and audacity but the passion by which she kissed me made it impossible to think about anything else but her. The way her lips moved in perfect synchronization with mine made me deepen the kiss, as I braided my fingers into her hair. Her fists remained placed in fists on my chest, but eventually slid down my stomach, making my skin tingle in pleasure. Then, she started unbuttoning my shirt.

_Whoa whoa whoa now! In the middle of the parking lot at prom?!? Not now. It can't be now… _She started climbing out of her seat, fumbling with the seatbelt a bit before she was into the driver's seat with me settling her legs on either side of my hips so she was straddling me. My heart beat out of my chest and I felt my fingertips on her bare back. I started pulling her dress higher on her thighs. Rosalie arched her back and I pressed closer into her. A loud honk of a car horn blared around us and we both jumped away in surprise at the interruption. I'd accidentally knocked her into my car horn causing it to go off. We both looked at each other in disbelief. We were both almost thankful for our dorky interruption. We were about to do it in a car. In a _car_.

"Oh my God…" Rosalie blushed her reddest as she scrambled back into her seat, putting her head in her hands.

"I'm… sorry." I panted, and felt my cheeks go hot. Oh God I really was blushing!

"It was my fault." Rosalie said quietly as I began buttoning my shirt back.

"Umm…" I ran my fingers through my hair, still recovering.

"Should we?" Rosalie began brushing her hands through her tousled hair.

"Yeah." I blushed again opening my door and rushing around to the other side to open her door. She got out of the car awkwardly and her eyes didn't meet mine. "Hey Rose?" I touched her cheek.

"Yes?" Her eyes met mine.

"I love you, ya know?" I kissed her cheek.

"I do." She nodded. "I love you too ya know?" A smile broke on her features and I laced my fingers through hers knowing both statements were true. I loved her. She loved me. That's just the way things worked.


	28. Full Circle

**Hey guys! I cannot believe the response to this story! :D Wow!**

**Here it is! **

**PROM! :D :D :D**

**This chapter is EXTRA special because a section was co authored by my dear friend QueenJuliet! :)**

**I was very blessed to be able to work with such a talented author and I hope to work with her more on a joint project we've been talking about soon. So look out for some QueenEmmelie fanfictions to hit you soon! :)**

**Show some love this chapter because it is 9 pages long on Microsoft Word Office. Usually I only post 3 or 4 page chapters!**

**Review.**

**Message. **

**Favorite please! :) :)**

**I love you guys so much. **

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie**

I felt my heart beating out of my chest as Emmett held the door for me senior prom waiting on the other side. I heard pulsing music through the door, and the pounding of my heart began to sync with the rhythm that everyone was dancing to. Lights flashed and cameras snapped. This looked fun…

"Smile!" Someone squealed and I turned my head, just in time to see the editor of the yearbook snap my picture. I bet I had the deer caught in headlights look. Darn it. "Just kidding. Now you're ready. Work it." They chuckled from behind the camera as Emmett and I flashed a grin. More than six cameras flashed at once. I just had my picture taken at prom…

"Oh my God. Look at the bunch of idiots we call our friends." Emmett clapped a hand to his forehead and then pointed to the center of the room where Bella, Alice, Edward, and Jasper showed off their dance moves in the center of a cheering circle. Edward moonwalked like Michael Jackson over to Bella's side twirling her, and Jasper and Alice went all John Travolta and Olivia Newton John in Grease with a sexier version of the hand jive. They all looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Bella tilted her head back, laughing as Edward dropped into a 'split' and lifted himself back to his feet by his collar. He was good. The crowd around him went wild and Emmett and I laughed as we got closer. Jasper seemed to get competitive and he did the same trick Edward did, but with a spin at the end and a bit of Michael Jackson styled steps and the crowd went wilder. Alice and Bella laughed and both clapped loudly for their better halves. Emmett pumped his fist in the air screaming something to Jasper I didn't understand. Jasper and Edward both looked in Emmett's direction with a devilish grin. Emmett released his hand from mine and backed away. He went for a full sprint to the door, but Edward and Jasper caught up to him.

"Come on Emmett! Man up!" Edward grabbed Emmett's collar and pulled him along.

"No. No! EDWARD!" Emmett twisted out of Edward's grip and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Don't be such a girl Emmett." Jasper said and slapped his hand down on the DJ'S table telling him something with a smile. The DJ laughed and I watched the scene in confusion.

"JAZZ! Man come on, I can't dance!" Emmett hissed at Jasper and I understood with a smile. The DJ then changed the track to a familiar opening and I busted out laughing.

"JASPER!" Emmett's eyes widened. But it was too late, the familiar tune had started and Emmett was in the center with the bold and confident foursome of Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Before I knew it, Edward and Jasper had disappeared leaving Emmett with Alice and Bella who were already cheering in my direction. Oh no…

"Come on Rosie!" Jasper grabbed one of my arms and Edward the other and they dragged me to the center with them. Emmett laughed, but I didn't think it was funny. I gulped as the people began to cheer for me and bounce to the beat of _Thriller_ by Michael Jackson.

"Emmett…" I groaned to him, pouting out my bottom lip. He shrugged and winked as he slid closer to me. That's when the dance part started. I prayed I would remember how the steps went, but as more and more people joined, I realized I could just follow someone that knew what they were doing. I started to remember watching this video on MTV a while back and the steps came back to me. Everyone was dancing now and I turned to Emmett flashing a huge grin. This was _fun_. I was having fun! I was having fun at _prom_. Emmett, the rest of the room and myself danced, laughing until our stomachs hurt until the song ended at last and our _Thriller_ dance moves came to a halt.

Another song came on as quickly as the other stopped. Everyone seemed to know it. The lyrics were echoed by hundreds of voices.  
_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

I should know that  
You're not gonna change…

Even I joined in at the chorus. Emmett started dancing spastically beside me not caring how idiotic he looked. I couldn't help but laugh at him. I moved with the beat, but I wouldn't call my poor attempts 'dancing'.

"You are a very good dancer Rosalie." Emmett slid his hands to my hips, making my heart go insane as he rubbed his thumb along my hipbone. I wound my arms around his neck, providing perfect opportunity for him to pull me closer. He took the opportunity of course and our dancing soon became melting together. He leaned down pressing his lips to mine softly."Hey, Rose," Alice tapped my shoulder, practically screaming over the noise, interrupting me. "Come with me!" She beckoned.

"I'll be back Emmett, don't you go dance with any other girls you hear me?" I joked with him as he leaned to kiss me again.

"Ohmygod! Come on Rosalie." Alice groaned. I smiled under Emmett's lips and then I followed her out into the hallway where the pulsing sound of the gyrating music was largely reduced.

"Where are we going?" I stumbled behind her as she sang along to _Pokerface_ by Lady Gaga.

"To the bathroom! I want to make sure you're perfect for the slow dance!" Alice squealed.

"Oh, man. They really do slow dances at proms?" I was half joking, but by what I'd seen at prom so far, it was all just a bunch of jumping around and bumping and grinding.  
Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "Rosalie? Are you kidding me? You have been to a prom… right?"  
I bit my lip. "Um… no?"  
"Oh my god!" She waved her arm in front of her and continued down the hallway. "No slow dance?" She laughed as she mumbled to herself.  
Alice pushed the ladies' room door open and looked in the mirror, fluffing her hair a little before looking back at me. "Hmm…" She did a 360 around me, brushing a stray hair out of my face and tilting my chin down to blow the sparkles off my cheeks. She grinned and pulled a curling iron out of her abnormally huge purse.

"Alice!" I whined. "You brought your curling iron?!" She pulled out a full can of hairspray. "Ugh! Hurry up! I want to get back to Emmett."

"Of course you do." Alice chuckled. She pulled and pinched and curled and sprayed and in five minutes, she was done. I glanced in the mirror.

"It looks the same!" I complained, turning my head.

"Is not!" Alice pouted. "Look, there are more curls on the sides now."

"Ah, I don't see, but thank you for the insight Fashionista Alice. Can I go now?" I pouted.  
She sighed. "I guess. Ooh, one sec." She whipped out a bottle of lip gloss and brushed it across my lips. "Open."  
I looked at her oddly for a minute before she gestured to my mouth. I slowly opened it. She sprayed burning liquid on my throat.

"Alice!" I choked out between coughs. "What in the world…?"

"It's breath spray!" She shrugged. She popped her lips in the mirror and smiled. "Alrighty, let's go!"  
We were out in the hallway again. "So… what should I expect from a… slow dance?" I asked nervously.  
"Like I told you, just let Emmett lead. He may be totally incompetent at everything else, but I've taught him how to slow dance." She winked. "Don't worry."  
My stomach fluttered all the sudden. Why was I so nervous? It was just a dance…  
She opened the door for me and grinned. "Have fun!"  
Emmett was waiting for me by one of the snack tables where Jessica was attempting to talk to him. Emmett smiled when he saw me and Jessica followed his gaze to me and shot me a death glare. I gulped. She put her hands on his shoulders and got closer to him, but he took her wrists guiding her hands back to her sides. She tried again, but he just shook her off and waved me toward him with a dazzling smile and I willingly skipped over to him. He pecked me on the cheek but kept hold of my hand. Jessica left to dance with Royce. They made a cute couple if you asked me. Or maybe I just wanted her away from Emmett. Ha ha.

"Can I get you anything?" Emmett asked politely.  
I smiled. "You're not a waiter, Emmett. I can get it myself, but I adore your gentlemanly offer." I grinned and started to walk towards the other end of the table but his arms locked around my waist from behind with a fierceness as he pulled me back to him, pressing himself against me as his hands moved to slide from my shoulders down my arms to play with my fingers.  
"I love you, Rosalie." He kissed my neck and held his cheek against mine. "I mean that."  
I smiled hopelessly and turned my head toward him. "I love you, too, Emmett."  
Our kiss was rudely interrupted…  
"Emmett!" Jasper coughed.  
"Whoop, whoop!" Edward laughed.  
Emmett didn't move his lips from mine, but instead just shooed Edward and Jasper with a wave of his hand. He then wound that hand through my hair.  
"Lover boy's really going tonight!" Jasper chortled.  
Emmett still didn't break the kiss as grabbed something from the table and threw it at Jasper… Emmett had good aim even when he wasn't looking!  
I had to pull away I was laughing so hard. "Sorry, Emmett." I giggled, holding my stomach.  
He had Edward in a headlock before I could blink and Jasper was already under his other arm. They both laughed hysterically.  
"Dude, take a joke!" Edward pushed out of Emmett's grip and threw a donut hole in his mouth.  
"You two behave! And have her back by midnight!" Jasper wagged his finger as they departed, still snorting.

"Sorry." Emmett turned to me again with an adorable blush on his cheeks.  
Almost on cue, the DJ picked up the mic. "Is everyone having a good time?"  
Everyone screamed and cheered.

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you. I said, did everyone have a good time?" He shouted.  
The room went crazy with whoops and cheers.

"Well, we're going to slow it down a little now, so fellas, grab your girl and we'll get started" He flipped on a slow song I thought I recognized.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale," Emmett began formally. "Let's dance." He grabbed onto my hand, informally as he tugged me onto the dance floor. Everyone stared as he pulled me into his arms. Emmett was so much taller than me it made all the teaching and practicing with Bella useless.  
He held my right hand and placed the other at my waist, just like Alice had said. I gently laid my left hand on his shoulder and followed his footsteps. It was much easier than I thought as Emmett and I moved together to a song that was becoming very familiar.

_Say you're leavin' on a seven thirty train  
and that you're headin' out to Hollywood  
Girl you been givin' me that line so many times  
it kinda gets like feelin' bad looks good_

"Rose." Emmett and I broke proper dancing position for I, to lay my head on his chest, and he to wrap both of his arms around me, holding me close. I rose to my tiptoes as I wound my arms around his waist, technique completely thrown out the window. I laid my head on his chest and when his arms were around me, I was content.

"Yeah?" I murmured.

"The first time we danced together we danced to this song." He half smiled.

"We did… it's full circle now huh?" I stood on my tiptoes to receive a kiss.

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy  
You turn it on  
Then you're gone  
Yeah you drive me  
Crazy, crazy, crazy, for you baby  
What can I do, honey  
I feel like the color blue...  
_  
Both of my arms locked behind his waist as we swayed back and forth. I snaked one of my hands up to his neck and I played with one of his curls for a moment.

"Emmett," I whispered.

"Hmm?" He pressed his lips to my hair.

"Why me? Why did you pick me? You're… you. And to be with me… it just doesn't… "

"Rosalie, there's no one I'd rather be with tonight than you." My heart melted as his love electrified me. "You aren't like all the rest…" He smiled. "You're smart and artistic and expressive and passionate. And you're comfortable with just… being you. And you're… you're absolutely breathtaking, Rose."

"B-but under all this, I'm still the girl who you hung magnets on her headgear…" I looked away from him, embarrassed.

"I… I still haven't apologized enough for that, but Rosalie, it's not that… It's you've been beautiful and incredible and… amazing, under all of _that _all along." He told me with a kiss on my hair. "You're more than the label could have ever made you to be."  
I closed my eyes and smiled as Aerosmith hit the highest note I thought possible for a guy…  
I pulled away from his chest to look into his cerulean sapphire eyes. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He repeated.  
I leaned in as slowly as possible and when our lips were just touching I whispered, "You have no idea how long I've waited for y-" He cut me off with his lips. I saw a glimpse of deep emerald green fabric fly behind Jasper. Alice was watching.  
We just rocked back and forth comfortably as we kept our lips intact.

Nothing in the world mattered anymore. I let him hum to me as we danced, my eyes closing as I inhaled his scent. He loved me. I loved him. That part worked out better than I ever hoped for. Love was the greatest gift of all, and it was amazing how everything worked out. We were dancing together for the first time, but I knew this wouldn't be the last.

No one else dancing around us, or even the people calling us from the other sides of the room mattered as we were together. Everything had changed in such a short amount of time. We didn't look at each other as Jock and Art Freak. We saw each other as Emmett and Rosalie. And the labels are what we'd been hiding behind for years. But when it came down to it, we aren't alone. We are more alike than we thought. He and I both wanted more than our labels allowed. We both knew there was something more than the cliques that held us down.

In our world of mixing and chaotic colors, all we needed was a bit of white to start over. Once we painted white over the colors that clashed us, we were able to make this work. We were able to start over. We were able to paint our own story, our own picture, instead of the one that was painted for us. It was time for the world to see that.

"Ahem." The principal tapped the microphone on the stage and everyone groaned to see what he had to say. "Can, can everyone hear me?" He adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat. No one answered, but he continued anyway.

"I want to make a few announcements and thank you's." He pulled out index cards and began to read name after name of Prom committee, caterers, the live band, the chaperones and a bunch of other people that helped out to make this night so special.

"Is that it?!" Royce King shouted from the back of the room. The principal furrowed his brow and adjusted the mic.

"And now, without further ado, I'd like to present the terrific nominees for Prom King and Queen." The principal hurried himself through the words and I felt my stomach drop.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**It's coming. It's coming. It's coming!**

**Next chapter... Be prepared.**

**Review please so I can post the next chapter soon. **

**But, while you're waiting for an update and need some Emmett and Rosalie, I'd LOVE for you to check out my other stories **

**OR how about take a peek at QueenJuliet's newest fanfic,_ Always Second Best_**

**_Emmett Cullen is crazy in love with Rosalie Hale... there's just one problem: She's dating his best friend. If you could call it dating. Emmett's always there for her, always dying inside to see her unhappy. Especially when he finds out the truth... _**

**There you go! That is the summary for _Always Second Best_ by QueenJuliet.**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**I love you guys. Keep up the good work on all the supporting. :)**


	29. Ruined

**Hey guys!!!**

**Guess what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Here it is... THE chapter... **

**I hope you enjoy because this chapter was ELEVEN pages on Microsoft Word office. :)**

**I love you guys, keep up the amazing support :)**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett**

I unwound my arms from Rosalie and stole a glance at Edward and Jasper before me and Rose made our way to the pathetic excuse for a stage that the prom committee had set up for us. There was a plasma screen television on the wall that had snapshots of each of the nominees. I looked mighty fine if I do say so myself and everyone's picture was pretty good, even Jessica's was, but she probably slept with the editor to get him to photoshop her headshot to make it look perfect. Typical. But, the snapshot beside hers stood out. It was Rosalie's.

Hers wasn't a 'smile for the camera' kind of picture. Hers was a picture of her in front of a canvas, the sleeves of her long, dorky sweater pushed up and her wrists and fingers stained with blue paint. She had her glasses on and her hair pulled back with a pencil stuck into the messy bun. She had a faint smile on her lips as she focused on the canvas, her eyes glowing even behind her glasses.

When her picture flashed up, people didn't start to laugh, they started to cheer. I smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. She bit her lip and shook her head, embarrassed as her candid, unposed photo was displayed alongside the other girls' so called model shots. But even though she didn't have on the makeup and fixed hair the other girls did, she looked by far the most beautiful. I took Rosalie's hand and wound my fingers through hers. It was time. The bet would be over after this and no one would ever know. Then, everything would be perfect.

"Good luck." I kissed Rosalie's cheek and with a smile unwound our fingers before we had to step up the stairs on the opposite sides of the stage. Jessica took her place next to Rosalie and put on a fake smile as she said a good luck to her rival. Jessica really wanted this. It was pitiful.

"Tonight we have a terrific bunch of nominees!" The principal started out with a wide smile. "And I'm sure they'll all agree that it is an honor to be nominated."

"But I bet it sucks to lose!" Royce King yelled from the back of the auditorium.

"And so we begin with Prom King." The principal began and a nerd appeared with the plastic crown on a red velvet pillow like it was important or something. Edward elbowed me in the ribs and raised an eyebrow. See, that was the difference between the guys and the girls. We guys could care less if we had a plastic crown on our heads and bragging rights. The girls seemed like their entire lives depended on this one little crown. True their crown was sparkly and a lot nicer, but it didn't give them a right to rip each other's throats out just to wear it on their heads. Jessica blew me a kiss and I looked over to Rosalie. Rosalie was upstaged by Jessica and her HUGE poofy dress, but Rosalie still shone the brightest.

"The prom king is…" The principal paused for dramatic effect, but no one felt the need to get all jumpy as he ripped open the envelope and read the name there. "no surprise ladies and gentlemen Emmett Cullen." The principal sped through the words like it wasn't a big deal. I did a royal wave to my fans, winking at Angela Weber, a friend I'd made due to Rosalie, in the front row for effect. She laughed and then as I accepted the little plastic crown thing, I went over to Rosalie and kissed her on the cheek in front of everyone. The crowd hoped and hollered and Rosalie half smiled. I continued the playing to the crowd, and slapped the hands on the front row like I was a rockstar or something. Rosalie laughed.

"That's enough." The principal cleared his throat. "Make your darn speech."

"Oh oh oh almost forgot. Sorry dude." I made my way to the mic and pulled it off the stand so I could walk around and make my speech.

"Good God." The principal slapped a hand to his forehead expecting the worst.

"I'd like to first get a whopping round of applause for my fellow nominees. You rocked guys." I paused as the audience went wild.

"I love you Emmett!" A girl squealed from the back and my eyes widened.

"Umm… thanks. I uhh love you guys too." I laughed. "This is awesome you guys. Thanks a lot for voting for me and all that jazz. This is really cool." I waved a final time and stepped down, much relief to the principal who thought I'd ham it up a bit more.

"Thank you, Emmett Cullen." The principal exhaled. "Now, onto the moment you've all been waiting for."

I felt my insides flip as I looked over to Rosalie. I was nervous and yet she looked the epitome of calm. Jessica and Lauren looked like they were about to have a stroke. I wanted Rose to beat them so bad. Sure I had the money to pay Edward and Jasper for losing the bet if Rose wasn't Queen, but I wanted her to win so badly, so that this would all be over. I wanted it to all end, even Edward and Jazz talking about it. I knew this bet was a mistake in the first place so I just wanted to get it over with.

"Drumroll please." The principal dragged on as he slowly opened the letter with exaggerated slowness. The audience groaned along with me.

"Let's bring out the crown." The principal motioned to another nerd as they brought out a shiny, glistening crown fit for a princess. Fit for Rosalie. The nerd brought the pillow that the crown was set on to me and I looked at it confused.

"Y-y-you're supposed to… supposed to… supposed to do it." The girl stuttered, never meeting my eyes as she gasped for air. Was she okay? "I mean… uh… Put... P-put it on her head." She stammered.

"Okay. Thanks a lot Bree." I smiled down to her and she looked up to me with an incredulous expression.

"You… you know my name?" Bree's brown eyes then glowed behind her glasses and she smiled a metal smile of braces.

"Of course. We've been in the same science class since 8th grade." I reminded her.

"But… But you're… you're popular. I thought you never… never noticed me." She whispered.

"We're all on the same boat here." I smiled. "Hypothetically of course."

"You're right." She grinned and made her way from the stage. I was taken aback by the conversation we'd had but my mind snapped back to the task at hand.

"And… the prom queen is…" The principal smiled widely.

_Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie._

"Miss Rosalie Hale." The principal announced and I jumped up with the loudest 'whoo hoo' known to human ears. I almost dropped the crown, but recovered smoothly. The crowd started a riot of cheering and I watched Rosalie as she blushed scarlet and made her way over to stand in front of me. She smiled lightly and her eyes fluttered up to meet mine. Her big blue eyes shone like sapphires and as I lifted the crown to place on her head, she smiled the brightest smile I'd ever seen.

"You're prom queen, Rose." I whispered to her lamely as I took her hand and kissed her fingers. The audience cheered loudly and I beamed down to Rosalie.

"Congratulations Rosalie!" came in an echo from the crowd, but one cackling, demonic laugh stood above the rest. I whipped my head to see Royce King climbing up the stairs, a briefcase in his hands.

"I believe the real congratulation goes to Emmett Cullen." Royce bellowed as he opened the briefcase with a smug and knowing smile on his lips. Everyone peered to see what was inside including myself. It was money. Money…

Oh no…

I took the plastic crown thing off my head so I could run my hand through my hair nervously. I let the crown hit the floor absentmindedly as I grabbed Rosalie and held her tight to me. She looked up at me, confused but I held her tighter.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, but it was impossible to hear anything over the tittering of the audience.

"Sit down Royce." The principal ordered, but Royce took the microphone anyway.

"Congrats Emmett! You won the bet!" Royce smirked in my direction. The audience tittered and Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance of horror. Rosalie looked to me, confused.

"Don't do it Royce." I begged him, my voice shaking already.

"Oh but I will. Emmett, she deserves to know." Royce raised an eyebrow.

"Not this way!" I contradicted, panicking. "Please."

"Know what?" Rosalie asked me softly.

"I'm sorry Rose, I didn't want this to-" I was cut off as Royce spoke into the microphone.

"Months ago, Emmett Cullen made a bet with his two buddies Edward Masen and Jasper Hale." Royce began.

"Shut up King!" Jasper yelled, jumping onto the stage. The crowd gasped.

"Don't do this!" Edward shoved through.

"Boys?" The principal asked softly. "Royce King, get your butt off this stage."

"Let him finish." Rosalie stood taller.

"Thank you!" Royce winked at her. "So as I was saying, the bet was… that if Emmett could date the most unfortunate loser in school and turn her into the beautiful prom queen then he would win_ this_ large amount of money." Royce smiled deviously. Rosalie didn't rip away from me yelling like I expected her to; instead she pulled away lightly, but looked up to meet my eyes.

"Is it true?" She whispered so no one could hear, closing her eyes.

"So Emmett was given Rosalie Hale. If you guys remember, Rosalie Hale was an art freak. An outcast." Royce had set up a video of Rosalie in the most embarrassing times. One showed her in gym class sitting out in the bleachers and biting her nails as Jessica Stanley paraded past on my arm. Another showed her walking past me and Edward sticking his foot out to trip her so she landed face down on one of her paintings. I remembered that day at the beginning of the year with pain. The next shot was of Edward, Jasper, and I laughing. Rosalie never reacted. She remained stone as she watched. Random people began to laugh and Rosalie just stood up taller.

"And once Emmett got a hold of her, he forced her painfully into the beauty she is now. Ever wonder Rosalie's secret?" Royce's grin widened and his voice dripped of venom coated honey. He pointed a remote at the screen and another video clip began to play.

_The videographer had a shaky hand, but it was a recognizable scene. It was the girl's bathroom. _

_'Shhh! Shh!' Jessica's voice started. 'She'll hear us.' She warned as the video camera got closer. Now, on the screen, you could see was mile long legs under the stall. The occupant was on their knees in front of the toilet and a gagging sound was audible._

'_She's in there.' Jessica whispered. _

_'Did she really just?' Lauren mocked and the clicks of pictures being taken filled the audio. The video camera caught the mile long legs disappearing as the girl climbed onto the bathroom counter. _

_'I'm sure Emmett drove her to the B and B club.' An unfamiliar voice scoffed. _

_'The what?' Someone else asked._

_'The binge and barf club idiot. She's bulimic' Lauren snickered. And a soft whimper came from the inside of the stall._

_'Yeah it was Emmett that drove her to it. It really is a pity; he can't have any of his girlfriends being over eighty pounds.' Jessica announced. _

_'But I think the real reason is that one person isn't allowed to be that unfortunate.' Lauren told them and the camera snuck under the stall's door to capture the haunting picture of Rosalie Hale sitting, curled up on the bathroom counter, tears streaming down her beautiful face and a hand clasped over her mouth. _

Royce paused the video. Jessica and Lauren, along with the other cheerleaders split open with cackling laughter and the rest of the audience gasped and tittered. I heard a sob catch in Rosalie's throat, but I couldn't take my eyes from the broken picture of Rosalie on the screen. Her broken and torture filled expression haunted me behind my eyelids

"Freak!" Someone yelled, throwing a drink at Rosalie's feet, soaking her lower legs. She stepped back, her breathing heavy and her eyes wide. I stepped in front of her protectively and felt my heart beating out of my chest.

"Watch it! She might vomit on you!" Someone else taunted and the half the audience began to laugh.

"He never loved _you_ Rosalie. He loved the money. Emmett, tell us, why Rosalie? Why was Rosalie the one chosen to be your victim? Why was she the one chosen to be your ticket to five thousand dollars?" Royce stuck the microphone in my face, but I didn't take my eyes from Rosalie as she stared at me in agony. She wouldn't cry though. She remained strong like always.

"Why was I the one?" She whispered. I couldn't breathe.

"Tell me." She said a bit harsher, through clenched teeth.

"It was before I knew you Rose! I love you now. I love you more than my own life." I grabbed onto the tops of her arms and forced her to look at me. She turned her cheek.

"Get away from her you jerk!" One of the Goths, Eric Yorkie screamed at me.

"Leave Rosalie alone!" A nerd stood up.

"Rosalie, you have to believe me… You have to believe me Rose!" I shook her slightly, to try and get her attention and bent my head to kiss her lips. That's when she responded.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." She separated each word through her clenched teeth, pushing away from me, hatred painting her features.

"Rosalie, you have to believe me." I begged her.

"Emmett, Rosalie was the one you chose, because you and your friends all thought she was the most hopeless case in the whole school. I mean did you even _see_ her before?!" Royce cackled to the audience. "Emmett, tell the audience, is all of this true?" Royce's voice was dripping with venom and I turned to him hopelessly.

"Yes." I admitted softly. Rosalie's chest rose and fell rapidly with her frantic breaths and her fingers clenched into fists. I wanted her to hit me.

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen! This supposedly 'golden couple' that brought unity to the two different ends of the popularity chain was all just a _fraud_!" Royce bellowed, presenting us like a game show host. "Emmett never looked her way twice, until she had a price." Royce crowed. "A price of 5,000 dollars!" He cheered.

"Enough!" The principal yelled.

"Emmett." Rosalie began, not looking at me.

"Rosalie… I'm sorry. Rosalie I love you more than I could ever tell you. I-" I felt myself start to cry, and I didn't even care that the entire senior class was watching the invincible Emmett Cullen drop to his knees weakly in front of a girl.

"I don't ever want to see you again." She told me, still not even showing one hint of tears.

"Rosalie! Why don't you make your prom queen speech?" Royce taunted handing over the mic to Rosalie. Rosalie surprisingly accepted. The room fell silent.

"Let me tell you all something!" Rosalie started, her tone sharp and shaking. "I don't care about being a stupid prom queen!" She took the crown from her head and threw it heatedly at my feet. "I've tried _everything_ to impress you people. None of it works! I am never good enough for your impossible standards for popularity." Rosalie clenched her teeth, and a sob caught in her throat but she remained strong. Tears threatened to show up in her eyes. I stayed on my knees in front of her as she continued. "You guys spend your entire _lives_ trying to keep people like me down so it makes _you_ feel more important!"

"Why Rosalie?!" Someone stood up. "Why is it Rosalie you chose to kick when she's down?"

"Let me tell something about this girl!" Someone else stood up. "This girl incredible. I move from Hungary two years ago and she only one to befriend me. No questions asked!"

I knew that. I knew Rosalie was incredible. I knew she was the most wonderful thing that life had brought me.

"There's a huge world out there. It's bigger than prom. It's bigger than high school. And out there, it won't matter if you were the prom queen, captain of the football team or cheerleading squad, or even the biggest art freak in school." Rosalie spoke, her beautiful voice shaking, but not once did she shed a tear. "Find out who you are and…" Rosalie swallowed. "Never be afraid of it."

"I've struggled a lot this year trying to find out who _I_ am." She paused for a long moment and swallowed, taking a deep inhale. "I tried to transform myself into what I thought I should be. Into what would make you like me, maybe even… _love_ me." Rosalie's voice shook more than ever there and I looked up to her in pleading. "Now I know, I should have forgotten about trying to be in the crowd with all of you in the first place. But I obsessed over it! I obsessed day and night as to just what I could do to be accepted! I should have _never_ tried to be something I'm not! I should have never tried to be a prom queen." She ripped the corsage from her wrist and threw it to the floor along with the crown. "I may not still know exactly who I am, but I know who I am not." Rosalie's words became softer and I heard her sniff. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't.

"And you guys know as well as I do, _this_ isn't me." She breathed.

"Rosalie… please." I begged her, grabbing onto the hem of her dress.

"Have some dignity Cullen." Royce advised me.

"N-no. I… Rosalie please. I never wanted this. I love you." I held tighter to her and she never even acknowledged me. I was allowing myself to be seen by all of my peers, humiliated and on my knees. Begging. Begging for the love of my life.

"When you mess up a painting, what you do to correct it is paint over the damaged section with white." Rosalie began and that's when her tears glistened in the corner of her eyes. I clutched at her dress, but she never looked down to me. "But… b-but once too many chaotic and clashing colors combine and ruin the painting, its… it's the end." A single tear ran down her cheek. "Not even the purest of paints can erase the mistakes the other colors made. Nothing can make the painting well again. Nothing can heal the painting and still keep it beautiful. The painting is ruined forever. You can't start over on this painting. You can't start over on life." Rosalie murmured and stepped down from the podium.

"Rosalie… Rosalie I love you." I sobbed into her dress, like a complete blubbering idiot as I remained on the ground in front of her holding for dear life onto her dress. "Please, Rose."

"Let me tell you something Emmett Cullen." Rosalie started, her voice dripping with the venom of hatred. The tone she spoke my name in made my body feel like it'd been electrocuted. I hear her crying openly now. I wrapped my arms around her left leg holding close to her never wanting to let her go. I cried into her begging for her. "You are all _exactly_ the same. I'd rather be a _freak_ than one of you." Rosalie's anger was evident in her tone as she ripped herself out of my arms, tearing her dress in the process, and began to run.

No sooner had she started running than I scrambled to my feet sprinting after her. I was faster.

I caught her fiercely ripping her back to me with such force I might have given her whiplash. I wrapped my arms around her and she froze, her trembling body melting in my arms. I kissed her again and again and again, but her lips remained locked. I kissed her again, urgently and aggressively, but she never responded. She was like kissing stone. It was on the edge of violence, with the intensity that I was kissing her. Rosalie whimpered, but never pushed me away, so I trailed my kisses down her neck.

"Rosalie… Oh Rosalie." I repeated again and again as I poured out apologies. Rosalie remained still as stone.

"Let go of her." Bella cursed at me.

"Rosalie, _please_ I love you." I begged her, holding her body tightly to mine.

"No." Rosalie answered simply and expressionlessly, as Bella grabbed onto Rosalie's arm, dragging her away from me.

"Please!" I pleaded. "I'm sorry. It's different now!"

"Good bye Emmett." Rosalie whispered.

That's when she left me...


	30. Chaos

**OMG! I'm updating already?!?!?! :O**

**I know! I thought you guys deserved an update for such a WONDERFUL response to last chapter!!!!**

**ALERT:::: Congratulations to all of you who won my private contest!!! I'd secretly (and I thought unobviously too) inserted some lines from Never Been Kissed into Rosalie's prom speech! I want to congratulate emmettroselover ClaireMarieCullen and dreamer1901 for identifying the movie the mystery quotes were from!!! :D :D :D **

**Although NO ONE noticed I snuck a quote in from 90210 prom into Rose's speech... :) :)**

**I know... how can I be happy after such a tizzy between my Em and Rose??? **

**Because IIIIIIIIIIIIII know how it turns out in the end ;) ;) hahahahaha **

**JK I really don't even know what is going to become of them yet... :/ **

**lol.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!!!! :D :D**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie**

I felt my feet moving, but I never knew I was moving from the nightmare prom turned out to be until I felt the cool rain of the outside fall onto my skin. I felt Bella tugging me along, talking to me animatedly, but I heard nothing coming out of her mouth. I just felt numbness taking over my body as my heart was ripped from my chest. I felt no pain. Yet.

"Rosalie!" I tuned into Bella's voice. "Rosalie, you didn't do anything wrong. He's an idiot. You're a wonderful girl. We're gonna show him what he missed Rose." I finally could hear Bella's voice as she tugged me along. "Rosalie, you're so strong. When Emmett broke up with me in eighth grade, I cried for like an hour. But… that's… irrelevant. You keep staying strong Rose." Bella repeated and repeated, trying to find something to say to me. But nothing made me _feel_. I tried not to wrap my brain around what had just happened.

"Rosalie, don't be afraid to cry…" Bella whispered to me as she wrapped her arms around me in a crushing hug. I remained catatonically still as she continued to hug me. Bella had always been the strong one. She never cried about Mother. She never even visited her. Bella dealt with pain much different than I did. Bella hardened to the situation and acted like it never happened. But not me…

And that's when it hit. I let out a distressed cry and crumbled into my sister's arms. My entire body felt like it was on fire, flames burning relentlessly through my veins, but giving me no peace of death.

I loved Emmett. I loved him with everything I was. I could have been teased and harassed for hours without one sign of weakness. But not with Emmett. Emmett was my weakness. He was my delicate subject. He showed me an entire new world. He showed me a new way to see.

I'd never needed something so much in my life. I didn't need food and oxygen this much. He was all I ever truly desired. He became the reason for everything. My life supply went empty. My heart and soul…my life is gone. Forever.

Every kiss, every smile, every touch, every 'I love you' was a cruel lie. I was never good enough for him. And I knew that subconsciously the whole time. I also knew that someone as amazing as he was would never willingly want to be with _me_.

I knew that I, Rosalie the art freak, could never be loved in return by such a wonderful creature as Emmett. He needed someone better than me. I could never have been enough for him. I wasn't pretty enough. I wasn't smart enough. I wasn't confident enough. I wasn't _good_ enough for Emmett.

I wrapped myself in my sheets and couldn't remember how I'd gotten home. I was in _my_ bed in _my_ home now. How did I get here? I didn't remember anything. I was just so numb…

All I knew was that I was alone and rain was pelting on my window. I stood up from my bed slowly, tears streaming down my face and mascara staining my cheeks. Eyeliner formed dark, pitiful circles under my eyes. My hair was in disarray, the pins falling out. My dress hung off one shoulder, the fabric bunched up and torn. I stared at myself for a long moment studying over each ugly feature.

I didn't have good hair. I didn't have good skin. I didn't have pretty eyes. I didn't have a nice nose. I didn't have beautiful lips. I didn't have a sparkling smile. I didn't have a statuesque figure. I didn't have curvy hips. I didn't have killer legs…

I wasn't beautiful.

"I hate you!" I threw a hairbrush into the mirror, glass shattering and scattering all over the floor. My throat burned from screaming so loud. The fragments from the destroyed mirror rained down around me some even tearing my skin, but this pain didn't matter. It was the internal pain that was tearing me apart.

"Why can't you be good enough?!" I screamed at the reflection still glinting off a few remaining pieces of mirror in the frame. I dug my fingers into the frame ripping out all the pieces I could. I felt a new, ripping sensation at my fingertips and pulled my hands away looking at them for a long moment. Blood ran down my fingers. I half smiled and furiously wiped the red down the front of my white dress before I continued on.

"Why did you even think _he_ loved you?!" I couldn't feel the pain as the skin of my fingers and hands was mangled beyond recognition as the scarlet red blood stained my snow white skin. I clawed at my mirror until I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist pulling me harshly away.

I kicked and punched against the person who tried to hold me back hushing me and cooing my name. I struggled, and screamed like a patient from a mental institution who was about to be sedated by a tranquilizer. I was losing my mind. I could feel it. I arched my back and fought full force against the strong arms holding me down. I didn't even know who I was fighting against until I stopped fighting long enough to be cradled like a child into my father's arms. He seemed to stagger a bit under my weight as he shifted me to hold me close to his chest.

"Rosalie… Baby, it'll all be over soon. It'll all be over. I know it hurts. I know it. We'll make it go away Rose. You just need time honey." My father cooed to me carrying me to the bathroom and standing me on my own two feet, but keeping his arms supporting most of my weight as he stuck my trembling, broken, and torn hands under warm water.

I caught the double edge to his words. I caught the double meaning they could have…

What did he mean?

Did he mean the injuries I'd inflicted onto myself, by cutting my hands and fingers with glass? Or did he know? Did my father know about the deeper and more serious wound that would take more than a lot of time to numb from?

I watched the water as it ran red from the stain of my blood. I watched it closely. I watched the water being pulled into the drain and circling down, down, down. Then it was gone. The evidence of the injury was gone, but not the evidence of the _other_ injury. The hole in my heart burned on. I didn't even feel any pain on my mangled hands. I looked down at my hands as my father handled them with care and saw just how miserably I'd destroyed them. But, no one else could witness just how damaged my heart was. They couldn't see how ruined my soul was…

"Rosalie, Bells told me." My father still held onto me, as he looked in the cabinet for bandages. I looked back at my father and realized just how much I'd missed him over these years…

I remained silent. Not analyzing his words.

"I… I don't understand." My father spoke. "Rosalie, you don't deserve that cruelty. You are… you are something special." My father told me, but I couldn't believe it. I wasn't special. Emmett was. Emmett didn't love me. He never did.

"I loved him!" I screamed, collapsing to the floor. "I loved him, Daddy!" I sobbed as I felt my father kneel down beside me his arms wrapping around me.

"I know." My father held me tightly as I prayed to be lost in unconsciousness. I wasn't of course, but instead a wave of darkness engulfed me, drowning me as my body fell limp. I didn't emerge again.

**Emmett**

I remained on my hands and knees center stage as I heard the riot that the senior prom had become. All around me, people were yelling and screaming. People were fighting over whose side they were on in this divide.

Mine.

Or Rosalie's…

I felt my hands begin to shake so violently that I didn't know how much longer I could remain on all fours without collapsing. I heard my breathing become so heavy and labored that I could even hear it over the deafening noise of the uncontrollable crowd. The principal only added to the noise as he screamed for everyone to get themselves together.

I heard a chorus of curses directed straight at me and then I was soaked by the punch bowl that a group of students had thrown on me. I didn't even react. I saw the liquid dripping off my hair and onto the floor.

"We hate Cullen! We hate Cullen! We hate Cullen!" A chant started and for the first time, I raised my head from the hanging position it had been in and looked at how many gazes of hatred were upon me.

"I do too." I murmured to no one in particular, pushing myself off all fours and back onto my knees. I looked down at my hands for a long while, the punch still dripping from my hair and onto my palms. I felt like I'd been knocked in the gut by a 1000 pound linebacker. I didn't know that hurting someone else could hurt _me_ so badly too. I knew Rosalie and I were connected, but I felt _physical_ pain. I felt like someone had run over me with a freight train or something in five different directions.

"How does it feel now captain?!" Someone shouted.

"You rock Cullen!" A dope head praised my stupidity.

"You got what you deserved snob!" Another shouted, throwing another drink in my direction soaking my clothes.

"Wow I wish my girl came with a prize! 5,000 dollars bro?!" Someone else encouraged me.

"You didn't deserve Rosalie!" One more cackled her name sending a shoot of pain through my veins.

I kept seeing her face in my mind…

Then I felt a crushing kick to my stomach and flew over to my back from the force of the blow. I groaned but only felt pain for Rosalie _inside _my stomach.

"I hate you Emmett Cullen!" A familiar voice screeched at me. "I wish you had NEVER been born!"

Alice. Alice… Alice?

Alice was my twin sister. She mattered. I closed my eyes tightly and felt a painful slap on my cheek from her tiny hand. She punched my chest over and over screaming out curses until I opened my eyes.

"Al-Alice…" I called her and surprised myself by how weak and vulnerable and different my voice sounded.

"I cannot believe you could be so moronic!" Alice yelled at me, taking my hands and trying to pull me to a sitting position. "I wish my umbilical cord had choked you to death in the womb! I hate being your sister!"

"I know…" I breathed.

"You messed it up Emmett. You screwed up miserably." Alice continued. "She was something Emmett. She was special. She was different!"

"I know!" I squeezed my eyes shut, holding my hands to my head because it felt like it was going to explode.

"No, apparently you didn't. I tried to raise you right Emmett. I know I sound like your mother, but you remember when I would come home crying and I made you promise me in elementary school that you would never treat a girl as horribly as those boys treated me?" Alice pressed.

"I remember." I breathed.

"Well you won the prize Emmett! You officially are the WORST promise keeper ever! You hurt her in the most horrible way I can imagine!" Alice shoved me and the crowd rioted.

"I know Alice! I know!" I shot at her. "This is the worst mistake I've made in my life!"

"You got that right." Alice snorted. "Now all you have to do is _make_ it right."

"I can't Alice!" I yelled at her shaking her shoulders. "Nothing can fix this!" Alice wasn't phased.

"What happened to the brother I know? The one that laughs in the face of a challenge?" Alice punched my shoulder playfully.

"I… I don't understand." I mumbled.

She nodded her head towards the briefcase of heavy paper money at my right. My eyes widened as I looked over the bills.

"I know what I can do with the money." I smiled, seeing a bright white future.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO send me reviews ;)**


	31. I hate Mondays

**Hey guys!! **

**Thank you so much for favoriting, alerting, and reviewing with such amazing support!**

**I couldn't ask for better readers than you guys...**

**I love you so much I'm giving you a 9 page word document chapter! :D**

**Actually, I have to dedicate this chapter to Foundation of Dreams.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!**

**I hope you have an amazing birthday thanks so much for supporting me. You're great! :D**

**And also a huge thanks to QueenJuliet who helped me out!**

**You rock girl! :D**

* * *

**Rosalie**

**Monday Morning**

"Rose! Bella! Time for school!" My Dad called from downstairs. My stomach rumbled but I ignored it as I stepped onto the scale in the bathroom. I closed my eyes, wishing for the perfect number. 100… 100… 100…

I opened my eyes and a disgusting 109 stared me in the face. I still wasn't at my goal. I was still the same, ugly, Rosalie Hale he'd humiliated at prom.

I wrapped my arms around my ribs and strangled the sob catching at my throat. I was far from perfect. I looked over to where the bathroom mirror once had been. I'd destroyed every mirror within my arms' distance this past weekend, the same as I had that first night. Bella was protecting the mirror in her room with her life. But I wouldn't need to break that one. The reflection in Bella's mirror was beautiful.

I looked down to the bandages covering my hands and felt hatred burning through my veins. Self loathing…

My bandaged hands gripped the sides of the toilet as I let my problems go. I'd started throwing up my water weight since I hadn't eaten or drunk a thing since that day. My throat burned…

I brushed my teeth and washed my face and brought my right hand to an elastic band to tie my hair back with. I pulled the mess away from my face, but bangs and stray hairs still fell into my eyes. I looked down and screamed when I saw another reflection in the water in the sink. I threw my hand into the water, ruining my reflection and running into my room. I forced the picture of the reflection out of my mind as I threw on a blue shirt with extra long sleeves I could hide my hands in. I shoved my hands through the holes of a brown jacket and practically jumped into a pair of jeans. When I zipped and buttoned them, they fell off my hips. I cursed under my breath but half smiled as I was too small for my favorite pair of jeans that I'd worn not even weeks ago. I found some jeans Bella had worn in eighth grade in the back corner of my closet and slipped them on with ease. My hands grabbed a belt that had been lying on my dresser and tightened it to the last loop. Now the jeans fit.

"Rosalie." Bella knocked on my door even though she was already inside. It pained me how beautiful she was. "No Rose. You can't do this! You're supposed to _try_ today…" She seemed exasperated as she gestured to my attempt to get ready for school. She thought if I looked 'my hottest' that _he_ would feel even more like an idiot. 'And that's what we want Rose. We want him to suffer.' She'd said…

She mumbled complaints as she ripped the elastic from my hair and told me to sit as she ran a brush through my golden locks and decided to put some makeup on my face. I closed my eyes as she finished moments later.

"Beautiful." She declared but I highly doubted that. Bella handed me a short khaki mini skirt and started undoing my belt since I apparently looked like I couldn't do it myself. She laid the belt on the table and stepped back, her expression incredulous. "These were mine." She mumbled.

I nodded and stepped out of the jeans, slipping on the skirt. I felt Bella tying a knot in the bottom of my shirt at my protruding hipbone to make it look tighter and more 'curve hugging'. Bella handed me some high heels and I slipped them on without protest. There was no use in protesting.

I followed Bella down the stairs and Father kissed her forehead on the way out the door.

"Love you Rose. Stay strong." My dad told me with a squeeze of my hand.

"Thanks." I whispered and closed the door behind me. I dreaded this day. I dreaded the day I'd have to go back to school and face the relentless student body. I dreaded the day I'd have to see _him_…

I felt my stomach lurch as Bella drove up in the parking lot.

"I can't do this." I whispered. Bella sighed loudly as she cut the engine.

"Rosalie, be serious." Bella rolled her eyes. "You can do this. Just ignore them all like you did before." She made it sound so easy…

"Okay." I wasn't going to protest and say it was far more difficult than that, but it was. I opened my door and stepped into the open. Into the danger.

I kept my books held tight to my chest so I could hopefully suffocate the monster inside my heart. It was no use.

"Rosalie… can I meet you after homeroom." Bella left me to be fed to the sharks since apparently there was too much drama surrounding me. She really didn't deal with drama very well…

"Yes." I responded before she squeezed my hand in comfort before hurrying off. I kept my head down as I walked toward the building, but I couldn't escape knowing that everyone was staring at me. I heard gasps and mumbles as I passed each group of students, but I kept far far away from the popular group's usual parking spots so I wouldn't have to face them. It seemed like an eternity before I finally made my way to the door to the school. To purgatory.

I kept my head down as I walked down the hall alone. Alone. I'd never felt so alone in my entire life. It was like I was drowning in water, the voices around me buzzing down the hall seemed so far away. I didn't know if any of the passing students had greeted me or not. I didn't notice. I couldn't notice. I was used to walking down the halls _by myself. _But this time was different, this time I was _alone_…

Memories of what_ HE _did the night of prompounded through my head like blood under a bruise, in aching and uneven lurches. I was on the verge of frantic tears right now and I hadn't even had to look into his glorious sapphire blue eyes and know that every word he'd spoken to me had been a lie. The painful memories I could have never thought to be true, or ever hoped to be true, kept rewinding and rewinding in my head and I wanted to scream and collapse to the tile floor holding myself together by clutching my arms around the searing and agonizing pain of my heart ripping into shreds. I wasn't in just emotional pain. I was in physical pain as well. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I was probably more or less catatonic without him. Without my Emmett… He wasn't mine any more. He never really was.

I swallowed and tried to catch the burning breath trying to enter my lungs. I stopped at my locker; I was lucky, I didn't see him yet. I didn't have to stand in front of him, in all his god-like glory. His long, six feet six inches of a perfectly muscled body. His flawless fair skin. His curly raven black hair twisting over his forehead in impeccable disarray. His blue eyes that scorched through my soul, and made me feel like Diet Coke bubbles were fizzing inside of me. His brilliant smile, which could warm even Antarctica for heavens sake. His smile was beautiful, but it was at the height of its beauty when _I _was the one that made him smile. I wondered randomly how many times he'd smiled a fake smile when he was with me.

I dropped my books in my locker quickly so I could return my arm clutched around my abdomen holding my insides from ripping out. I felt like I was being eaten from the inside, out by a terrible, deadly monster. Heartbreak. I tried unsuccessfully to catch my breath before walking into my homeroom. I blinked furiously a few times and took three deep shaky breaths before I had to show my face in my first class. I had to act like nothing at all was wrong with me. I did a fair job of composing myself as I opened the door. Everyone's heads snapped to my direction and the room fell silent.

_I can't do this._

I heard a series of gagging noises as I took my seat. If I couldn't be upset about losing the one boy that meant more to me than life itself, then I could be upset about the entire student body knowing my painful secret. I was bulimic.

Laughter erupted in stifled giggles and I felt my cheeks go hot. I tilted my head up to watch the clock. Ten minutes of homeroom already felt like an eternity as they all mocked throwing up on the floor. I got up as soon as the bell rang and made my way to the door accompanied by a symphony of gasps, snickers, mumbles, and gagging noises.

"Rose, I'm here." Bella notified me. I stiffened and turned around to see her scurry over to my side and link her arm through mine with a nod of confidence. In one glance she said it all. She was by my side no matter what.

"Thanks." I breathed, and relief began to pound through my veins. I'd have someone. I'd have someone by my side to help me at least survive today. She took her arm from mine, but showed no sign of leaving. Bella smiled and stood up taller encouraging me to do the same thing.

"You didn't deserve that." She notified me.

"I know…" I felt my stomach drop knowing that everyone knew I never deserved Emmett. I mean it was obvious that I wasn't worthy.

"Rosalie, you know I meant the cruelty…" She bit her lip in apology knowing that I hadn't interpreted her words correctly.

"Oh." I swallowed. "Oh no." I felt pain shoot through me as I saw what was ahead. I froze.

"Let's go Rosalie…" Bella tugged on my arm, but I was frozen. I thought I saw him he'd still be walking the halls confidently and like nothing had happened. I thought he'd surely have another girl on his arm because that's all I had been. I thought he'd have a group of admirers surrounding him because he'd won the bet…

But that wasn't the case at all.

He looked different. His sapphire blue eyes focused on the ground and had dark circles from lack of sleep under them. His dimples didn't show because a confident smirk _wasn't_ the expression on his beautiful features. His features were taken over by shame and regret that looked so sincere I thought about the way he'd kissed me that night, and the way he told me he was sorry and the way he... he told me he loved me… What if?.... NO!

There was no sense in wishing. Wishing only wounds the heart.

I didn't hear hoops and hollers of praise from the students that passed him. Instead, I heard what they were yelling at him through the halls from here.

"Cha-ching!" Someone shoved his shoulder and he stumbled, still looking at the floor. Edward stood up taller, and elbowed _him_ in the ribs, but he just sank lower.

"Money money money money, money!" A boy from my art class started the song, pumping his fist to the crowd beckoning us all to join in. Soon, the snickering turned into a chorus of singing For the Love of Money by O'jays.

"Some people got to have it.  
Some people really need it.  
Listen to me y'all, do things, do things, do bad things with it.  
You wanna do things, do things, do things, good things with it  
Talk about cash money, money!  
Talk about cash money- dollar bills, yall!" A chorus of voices echoed through the halls and I saw through the sea that he wasn't shoving any of the people taunting him. His head just dropped lower.

"Shut up all of you!" Jasper yelled at the crowd. "He gets it!"

"Rosalie, you have to leave before…" Bella tugged on my arm frantically, but I couldn't feel my feet.

_Move Rosalie! Move! Move! Move! _I screamed at myself but was unable to move my feet from the position glued on the floor. I just stared straight at him as people threw change from their wallets at his feet with laughter echoing through the air.

"Rosalie!" Edward screamed at me with relief in his tone, his voice above the entire crowd's rioting.

"You're going to regret this Rose…" Bella hissed at me in concern.

_Then, it was silent._

Everyone's heads turned slowly in my direction, but I didn't notice them because Emmett's head shot up his glorious eyes locking with mine. I saw the torture in his eyes, but only felt the torture in _my_ stomach. I heard my breathing become frantic as I stood before them all.

"Freak!" Someone coughed. I clenched my teeth.

"She's the Olsen Twin's long lost sister!" Another said boldly. "Guess eating disorders run in the family."

"Rosalie…" I heard _that_ voice clearer than any of the others as they yelled horrible things at me. I couldn't tear myself out of Emmett's gaze.

"Come on!" Bella murmured, tugging on my arm a little more fiercely.

"Oh Rosalie!" Jasper sprinted to my side. "Please. Please don't let this go on! He's sorry Rose. He's so sorry. Me and Edward too!" He begged me but I still didn't look at him. Bella rolled her eyes; apparently she wasn't speaking to Edward. It was sad how one person's mistakes tore apart the entire world. Bella nudged my arm trying to hurry me along.

My gaze was still locked in Emmett's. Jasper shocked me by shaking my shoulders slightly, and my hypnosis stopped when my eyes met Jasper's.

"It's done. I'm sorry too." I said, sounding much more confident than I'd even hoped turning away and walking down the only way I could… Past Emmett.

"Be strong." Bella whispered in my ear as we got closer. I stared straight ahead, my chin tilted up but when my shoulder brushed Emmett's arm I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at our skin's contact. I didn't even notice all the people mocking his crying over me that night, as I passed him. They were overly dramatic as they made fun of the way he begged for me…

"I'm sorry." He breathed, his broken voice barely audible as I walked faster and faster away from the scene.

I didn't turn around…

"No you're not you-" Bella turned around and yelled a curse word at him. I didn't even think it was funny that Bella, my calm and always cool sister had such a heated outburst.

"The worst is over." She sighed as we both made our way to our first class.

"I suppose…" I tried catching my breath and Bella tried not look at me so funny.

"Just make it through today Rosalie. First day is always the hardest." Bella assured me as our teacher began his droning lecture.

I kept great focus on my notes and actually aced the pop quiz Mr. Gates threw at us. I was glad I was kept busy throughout my next few classes.

Then, came the part of the day I dreaded the most…

Lunch.

I hadn't left Bella's side while we were in between classes. She picked me up and dropped me off like I was a Kindergartener. I hated to admit that I actually depended on her company more than I let her know.

"Calm down." She whispered as we approached the cafeteria doors. "I can feel you shaking from here." Bella ran a hand through my hair, tousling it and styling it.

"Aww man I thought I was hiding it pretty good for a moment there..." I mumbled as she pulled out a tube of lip gloss, attacking me with it.

"You okay?" Bella raised an eyebrow as she straightened my shirt rolling down the sleeves a bit more to hide my hands.

When was I ever okay?

"Bella," I murmured, allowing my eyes to look up at her.

"What?" She turned towards me. I read something on her face that I never had before. Did she actually feel sorry for me? And not in the 'you're a freak' kind of way, but in a sincere way.

"Thanks." I tried so hard to half smile at her to show her I truly appreciated that we were actually acting like the close, almost twin sisters we were. Bella smiled weakly. I could tell that Bella was anxious to make a run for it. She'd always hated drama and did everything she could to avoid it. I just happened to have the juiciest gossip of the year thrust upon me so I was a hot spot for drama…

Bella fidgeted and constantly had her eyes darting as she followed me through the hallway. I took a deep breath and Bella gave my right hand a quick squeeze of comfort before opening the doors to the lunchroom. I could do this…

But when I walked into the lunchroom and the first thing that caught my eye was Emmett darting through a crowd of people tauntingly tossing pennies at his feet as he passed with a coke bottle in his hand and Jasper and Edward at his side.

He _did_ look miserable…

But it was a lie. Our relationship was a lie. He was a lie. He was lying to me.

Somehow, I thought this would make things better, if I told myself it was a lie. I could say it so much that I would really, truly believe it. I knew it was the truth. But I didn't know if I was lying to myself. Did he get me so wrapped up that I _thought_ I loved him? It sure felt like _something. _But it wasn't a good something anymore. It was a burning, scorching, scratching, stinging wound. Like lemon juice on a paper cut, a hot iron pressed against your skin, gasoline poured onto an open flame. Except much, much worse.

* * *

**Keep up the great support!**

**Love you guys**


	32. Because

**OMG!!!**

**You guys are soooooooo sweet to respond so supportively to the last chapter!**

**I decided to reward you with a chapter that was ELEVEN microsoft word pages long.**

**ELEVEN!!**

**Man that's pretty long huh? ;)**

**But you guys deserve it. You're the bestest!!**

**I had such a hard time writing this because I cried alot. haha.**

**So I hope you enjoy this! :D**

**

* * *

**

**Emmett **

Today was my own personal preview of Hell.

I'd thought getting hit by a 400 pound linebacker was tough. But I'd never felt pain like this before. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't think. I couldn't even eat. I had a game Friday. A very important one too. How was I supposed to lead my team to victory when I couldn't even focus

I sighed as I pushed my way through the crowd of students trying to tease me by throwing their loose change in my path. I bet I've seen over two hundred dollars in change thrown before me today… What idiots I went to school with.

"Over there." Jasper pointed to our usual table where a few of our normal friends were seated. They were all staring. I wanted to sit alone. Jessica Stanley scooted her tray over and patted the seat next to her with a devilish grin. I felt vomit in my mouth and swallowed with a sour expression as I watched Jessica wink at me. I took the seat on the other end of the table.

"Emmett, you knew it couldn't last right? I mean, your kind just don't intermingle with people like her." I tried tuning Jessica out. It would have worked if I hadn't been such an idiot. "Royce! There's the man of the hour. Come over here babe." Jessica cooed as she stood and skipped behind me to where the Benedict Arnold was standing. I didn't even turn around to acknowledge the one person I hated almost as much as myself right now. I stiffened as I heard his snickering get closer.

"Emmett!" Royce crowed slapping me on the back. I felt like snapping his head off. I paid no notice. "How was the weekend man, you look rough." He shoved my shoulder teasingly and I felt the heat of fury pulse through my veins.

"Well apparently you haven't seen Rosalie." Jessica scoffed. "She looks like she got mauled by a bear. Which well… is usual for her." Jessica giggled like we believed her. I had eyes. I wasn't blind. Rosalie still looked beautiful. Her, walking past me like she didn't even care anymore was like a stab in the heart. I watched her as she strutted down the hall completely unaffected. She wasn't taking this as hard as I was…

"Oh I bet she's still a fox. How was the breakup sex Emmett?" Royce sat down next to me interestedly punching on my arm tauntingly. I felt like ripping every limb from his body slowly and painfully.

"Never happened." I growled, struggling to keep myself from completely coming undone and getting in a fist fight in the middle of the lunchroom. It was taking all my strength not to just pound Royce's face in right now.

"Awww man! Are you serious?!" Royce groaned. "I'm so sorry… Did you EVER get any? Man I would have held out on telling her about the bet until you actually got something out of her. I hear virgins are the most fun."

"_It wasn't about that!_" I shot up and felt Jasper and Edward immediately holding me back. I would kill him.

"Whoa whoa whoa chill out you don't want your princess to think you're schizophrenic or something do you?" Royce held his hands up in defense, with a smirk on his lips. I was confused. "_She's here_." Royce nodded his head toward the right and I felt my stomach drop to my knees as I looked over at the goddess that was Rosalie Hale.

"Ugh. Total embarrassment. Emmett, you see now what a total mistake she was right?" Jessica looked Rosalie up and down judgingly.

"No." I answered truthfully and felt a wave of hope when my sister flitted to my side supportively.

"Look what the cat drug in." Alice smiled at Jessica and Royce. Man I loved Alice. "If I ever hear you talking about my best friend like that again, or talking to my brother like that, bad things will happen. I promise."

"What are you going to do about it Thumbelina?" Royce smacked her backside and Jasper lurched forward but not before I caught him in perfect time before he could rip Royce to shreds.

"Jessica, Royce I'm going to politely tell you that if you don't leave in the next three seconds, I will cheerfully rip every limb from your body and rearrange your facial features into art that might actually be an improvement on your faces." Alice threatened with a venomous smile as she reached Jasper's arms. She winked at me supportively from her embrace and I exhaled with relief. Alice would level the playing field. She could scare Royce and Jessica like I couldn't. I know I was 6 feet six inches and outweighed most the school in brawn, but sometimes I needed tiny, little one minute older and wiser Alice to protect me.

"Bite me." Jessica challenged Alice. She shouldn't have messed with Alice.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Alice narrowed her eyes standing taller.

"Hit me slut. See what happens." Jessica shoved her and that's when I stepped in. Before Jessica could touch my sister, I had grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting Alice.

"_You don't touch my sister_." I told her fiercely releasing my grip and stepping in front of Alice. "You can do whatever you want to me, but you will not lay one finger on my sister. And… Don't you dare to even_ think_ bad things about Rosalie." – I choked on her name- "You were never what she was Jessica." I stood up to her.

"I can do whatever I want to you?" Jessica was completely missing the point and completely overstepping boundaries when she stepped closer to me.

"Jessica. No." I told her sternly, turning away planning on making a run for the doors. I'd go run stadiums for free period to get my mind off of things…

Then, Jessica Stanley took control and dug her manicured nails into my arm whipping me around to crush her lips to mine. This was wrong. This was wrong. This was wrong. Jessica even popped her right foot, leaning closer into me. No. No. NO.

_Rosalie saw that._

Rosalie. Rosalie. Rosalie…

"Stop it!" I pushed away from Jessica and she stumbled backwards with a smirk on her face. She'd kissed me. She'd done that on purpose to ruin things a bit more, if they weren't rock bottom already.

"Oh. My. God." I heard the lunchroom gasp all at once, and in the silence there was a loud clatter of a lunch tray being dropped to the floor, the food spilling every where. I looked beside the tray to see a pair of nice high heels planted firmly at the front of the lunchroom. In those high heels were tiny, dainty feet that were attached to the best, mile long legs in the world. I knew those legs anywhere…

My gaze immediately shot up to the most beautiful face I'd ever seen to examine Rosalie's reaction. Her expression was blank but her bottom lip quivered. No. No. No…

I inhaled sharply.

Bella took hold of Rosalie's arm then and tugged her along.

"Clean this up." Bella ordered a random freshman in a hiss.

"She wasn't going to use that food anyway, except to throw it up!" A junior girl spoke up and the lunchroom rioted in arguments.

"Stand up for Rosalie." Alice shoved my shoulder.

"I didn't kiss her!" I yelled at Alice loud enough I remembered the lunchroom was listening.

"Oh you were just doing a school assignment on STD's?" Bella raised an eyebrow. Bella was a feisty thing. I never knew that. She was always the shyest cheerleader on the squad. But something about her almost kinda scared me now. I watched Edward gaze at her longingly. I'd messed them up too… I messed the whole world up.

"Jessica, tell them the truth for once." I snarled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She half smiled and hopped up onto atop one of the tables. Ha. A table dancer. I should have never dated that slut. I felt all dirty when she kissed me. Who knows just where her mouth has been?! Probably all over the football team is my best guess. I don't think there's one guy at this school she hasn't kissed before. Jasper and Edward included.

"Students of Forks High School, I have a public service announcement." Jessica spoke slowly and officially. She was being unnecessarily dramatic. Rosalie stood frozen in the same spot as before, but looking straight at the ground. "So Emmett calls me last night, very upset..." Jessica pouts. This wasn't the truth. This was even more lies.

"Rosalie, he was upset about you." Jessica batted her eyelashes innocently. Well, I couldn't complain, Jessica was telling the truth now. Rosalie looked briefly in my direction then her eyes darted to the floor. The lunch room let out a chorus of 'awwwwws' of pity, like a studio audience and I sighed. Royce whistled at Rosalie and Rosalie's expression flashed emotion for the first time in a while. She glared at Royce with pure hatred and loathing. At least we still shared those feelings in common.

"Do you wanna know _why_ he was upset?" Jessica spoke to the crowd now and I had the weirdest feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Why?" Rosalie answered the rhetorical question and Bella smacked her on the arm in scolding.

"Do you really wanna know babe?" Royce called to her and she stood taller but didn't answer. I didn't wanna know what Jessica was going to say this time…

"He said Rosalie was crap in bed and that every time they're about to actually do it, she has to leave to go binge and barf."

The lunchroom decides to be on her side today and they riot with laughter. Jessica Miss America waved to the crowd and I saw Rosalie crumble, her shoulders forward insecurely and her head tilted down. Bella's mouth was open in incredulity and Royce was clutching his stomach he was laughing so hard. I felt hatred bubbling through my veins and I bent my knees, preparing to tackle him to the ground. I'd sacked plenty quarterbacks in my football career and Royce wouldn't even stand a chance against me. He wouldn't know what hit him. I was almost about to throw myself at him, but then I saw a blur of Alice whizzing past me.

Alice jumped, climbing up the table even in her high heels so she could get to Jessica.

"Oh I'll knock your lights out!" Alice continued with a string of curses unfit for a lady. I hadn't even said some of those words…

Alice had been playing backyard football with me too many times and she tackled Jessica to the floor so she smacked on the tile with a huge thud. Jessica was shrieking as Alice pulled her hair out. Everyone got out their cell phones videoing the girl-fight for youtube. I was frozen in shock.

"Don't you ever lie again!" Alice grabbed Jessica's hair by the roots and knocked her head on the ground a few times. Oh did I mention that in the seventh grade Alice went to boot camp for anger management issues? Yeah… she learned to fight there… She could probably beat me up if she wanted to.

"Stop it!" Jessica squalled. Alice punched her in the face and Jessica tried to slap Alice but Alice was just too good. Jasper grabbed Alice's waist, trying to rip her off of Jessica so she wouldn't die. Alice kept kicking and punching, able to break from Jasper's arms with ease. Then, I noticed Jessica's nose was bleeding. I took advantage of everyone's distraction and stealthily slid along the outer walls until I stood behind Rosalie. I stood close behind her for a long moment, just breathing and staring at her back. She took no notice to me at all. She just stood rigid as she watched the world fall apart. She watched everyone mocking and making fun of us both, and watching the riot of the fight between Jessica and Alice.

I didn't think. I just acted on instinct as I came up close behind Rosalie, wrapping one arm around her waist and covering her mouth with my palm so she couldn't protest. She stiffened not knowing who held her captive… Oh God it felt like heaven having her in my arms. Even if it wasn't by her own will.

"Shhh… It's me Rosalie." I whispered in her ear keeping my lips at her ear. Either Rosalie's entire body was convulsing or I was trembling having her close to me again…

She shivered, struggling a bit against my grip on her and turned her cheek away from me with a whimper. Rosalie tried to wriggle out of my arms shoving against the restraint half heartedly. I suppose I would have to take her by force…

I tightened my grip on her and no one noticed as she began writhing more desperately in my arms, trying to get away from me. I would _make_ her talk to me. I would _make_ her give me a chance to explain. You might call me controlling, or violent with her, but the truth of the matter was… I was in love. Love makes us do crazy things.

Rosalie kicked and punched me to let her go, but I wouldn't. She weighed maybe 100 pounds. I could lift that much weight with my index finger. It was no trouble restraining her. She began letting out screeching noises of protest as I lifted her into one arm and kept another hand over her mouth when I carried her out of the doors. No one noticed our absence as Jasper and Edward finally got Alice off Jessica and made them both calm down.

Rosalie stopped kicking and punching me. She even stopped shrieking against my hand over her mouth. She was breathing heavily though. She was still in my arms as I finally stood her on the middle of the football field. We were alone in my comfort zone. I could talk to her in this stadium.

I'd completely just kidnapped her. Wow. That's romantic.

The air was briskly cold, and she shivered slightly but otherwise remained motionless. The wind played in her blonde curls whipping a few strands so I felt them against my neck. I held her tighter for she seemed cold. I was cold on the inside. I kept my grip on her and my hand over her mouth for another long moment. Standing so close behind her, I could feel her body against mine. I slipped my hand from her waist so I could shrug one of my arms out of my jacket. I swapped hands over her mouth and pulled completely out of my jacket. I pulled her right arm up and guided her limp appendage through the right holes. She didn't even acknowledge as I finished sliding the leather jacket onto her slight frame.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her neck softly. She inhaled sharply and for a split New York second, I thought she was about to scream so I pressed my hands to her mouth hushing her gently. I heard her breathing change and I noticed something wetting my fingers. I couldn't see her face so I slowly turned her around to face me. Tears streamed down her beautiful face as she looked away from me. She whimpered against my hand still pressed to her lips. I slowly brought my hand from her mouth and wiped her tears from her porcelain cheeks. I kept my other arm at her waist though. I was scared she would leave me…

"Rosalie…" I whispered, unable to say anything else as she looked up at me with those beautiful blue orbs. Her tears were heart breaking and I noticed that we matched. She raised her right hand softly, and I noticed that her hands had bandages all over them. I wondered what she had done…

She ever so slowly brought her bandaged, mangled fingers to my cheek, tracing the path of my own tears. I, Emmett Cullen, could indeed cry. I could cry over Rosalie Hale.

She wiped my tears from my eyes expressionlessly but she studied my face with her beautiful eyes and I hoped she could read just how tortured I was without her.

"I kidnapped you." I said lamely.

"Yes." She answered with a soft nod.

"I… wanted to explain." I breathed in her scent savoring how close she stood to me.

"I didn't come here to listen." She told me confidently. "I came here to tell you… that…" Rosalie inhaled sharply closing her eyes.

"R-Rosalie…" I breathed. "I messed up. I messed up bad. It's the worst mistake I ever made in my entire life. What they told you was half true. I did make that bet, but… and I'm glad that I did." I blurted, tightening the grip on her waist. Rosalie seemed taken aback by that part and opened her eyes slowly, looking to me in such confusion and hurt. Oh crap. I know what she thought I meant….

"I mean… I mean I'm not glad I made the bet. But I'm glad that it… it forced me to get to know you. I got to know you, and… and not soon after, I fell in love. I am in _love _with you Rosalie. I've never loved anyone like I love you and I will _never_ feel a fraction of what I feel for you for anyone else." I continued, and Rosalie stopped breathing. She looked up into my eyes fully and stayed locked there for the first time since it'd happened. I couldn't read her expression, and I know she was studying my expression for anything to keep her from believing me.

"I never should have ever believed you. I knew someone like you could never love something like me. I should have known." Rosalie murmured.

"Rosalie I adore you. I long for you. I love you. Look at me and tell me you don't love me too." I told her desperately, holding her beautiful face in my hands. "Tell me you don't and I'll try and make myself stay away."

We both stood there in silence for a while.

"Tell me." I begged desperately through clenched teeth shaking her slightly. She choked on a sob.

"I… Emmett I can't do this." I felt tears on her face as she said this, the salt water staining my fingers as they streamed down her cheeks. I let her go slowly and tenderly. I kept my expression blank, but I knew agony pushed its way to the surface in my eyes.

"That's all I can ask for then." I breathed, completely tortured. "I just… just wanted you to tell me if… if… there… if you could ever forgive me." I felt like I'd been dipped in a vat of toxic poisons and they were slowly burning my skin off.

"In time." She whispered.

"I've got time Rosalie. I've got so much time." I tried to keep myself from squealing I was so happy. It wasn't a never! "I'd wait for you for eternity." I then did something out of instinct I so shouldn't have done… I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers ever so softly.

"St-stop!" She pulled away wrapping an arm around her ribs and breathing rapidly. Her eyes were wild and her expression angst-ridden.

"I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have." I couldn't help my heart from pounding out of my chest and my soul reaching for more of her. I needed her even more that I was dumb enough to kiss her.

"Emmett. Our painting is a mess…" She breathed before turning away and walking farther and farther away. She seemed to stumble and she looked lightheaded. She stopped and her knees buckled. I made it to her just in time, catching her before she hit the ground. She'd fainted.

"Rosalie. Rosalie!" I patted her cheek lightly trying to get her to focus her eyes. Her eyes wheeled around like she was unconscious and her head hung back. Oh my God. She fainted. I didn't know what to do. I patted her cheek a couple more times and supported her neck like you were supposed to do with babies.

"S-sorry." She slurred and I helped her sit up in my lap. She felt lighter, even more than usual. I know it had only been a few days, but she looked thinner.

"Rosalie. You scared me!" I gasped but she seemed to gain her control back and sat up completely not relying on my support.

"Yeah… I don't. Know what… umm…" Rosalie began standing up slowly but I held onto her tightly so she couldn't. That's when it gave her away. Her stomach didn't just growl. The sound was too pitiful to be a growl. Her stomach was whimpering. I tightened my jaw.

"Rosalie. When's the last time you…?" I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"It doesn't matter." Rosalie stood up too quickly and she stumbled dizzily. I caught her by the waist and she cringed away from me. "You'll make fun of me just like the rest."

"No… I…" I objected.

"You're just like them." She narrowed her eyes.

"No Rose I promise, I'm..." I protested.

"You don't know what hell I've been through today because of you. _Everyone_… _Knows_…" Rosalie clenched her teeth and tear burst through her eyes.

"Rosalie… you need."

"I need what? I need _help_? I know!" She said heatedly, whirling around and this time being less careful with her steps, although she was able to walk away.

"I can help…" I wanted to finish my sentence.

"You made it worse." She growled through tight teeth and another tear slipped down her cheek. Rosalie was utterly humiliated at senior prom because of me. She was thrown into the pressure of an eating disorder because of me. Rosalie was disgraced in front of the entire school and brought such mocking today because of me. She was hurt beyond repair because of me. Rosalie was ruined because of me. Rosalie Hale couldn't ever be mine again… because of me.


	33. Josephine

**Hey guys!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**I am SO thankful for all the support you have given me with this story. I really do love you all.**

**I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update with a new chapter. In all truth, I have been working on a new fanfiction project that I truly hope you all will enjoy. But, I am not one to not finish what I started, so here comes the final few chapters of Wanna Bet!!!**

**Once again, I apologize for the delay. **

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie**

I sat in the janitor's closet with the lights off and my arms wrapped around me, my nose buried into the too long sleeves of Emmett's leather jacket. It smelled like him. The janitors didn't know I'd found the spare key to the basement level janitor's closet one day and transformed it into my own haven. No one could get to me in here. I stayed curled up in the corner crying so hard I couldn't breathe. You know when you're trying to fight the crying so hard that your sobs come out in shrieks and gasps you cannot control? That's exactly what was happening to me. I hadn't cried so hard in all of my life. I couldn't even feel my lungs they were burning so relentlessly. I screamed a piercing scream that was bursting through my lungs and I knew I was so far down in the basement of the school's janitorial unit that no one could hear me.

I shouldn't have let him touch me. I shouldn't have let him stay close to me. I shouldn't have let him into my heart again. I wasn't ready to face him like that. I wasn't ready yet to feel his arms around me and his lips on mine again. I wasn't ready to hear his voice. I most definitely wasn't ready to hear him tell me he loved me. Because I was always asking myself the same question in the back of my mind…

_Is it possible for someone like him to love someone like me?_

I took an inhale of his scent and stood up. I dried my eyes. I breathed in and out. The sun still rose and set so I went on with my life.

He'll go on with his. I'll go on with mine. The sun will rise. The sun will fall. I'll breathe in. I'll breathe out.

There may be no more reason, but there is life.

**One Week Later.**

95! 95! 95! 95!....

94.3

I smiled. Really smiled, as a much better number tainted the red, bland numbers of my best friend and my worst enemy.

My scale.

I looked down at myself standing in my underwear in my bedroom and traced the outline of my hipbones and ribs with my eyes closed. I kept my frail arms wrapped around my waist and inhaled. I was getting closer and closer to my magic number.

90

Only a few more pounds. Only a few more ounces. I kept my eyes closed and breathed deeply with a slight smile on my face. Things were finally turning around.

There was a knock on the front door and I heard my father open the door slowly.

"Rosalie… it's for you." My father called with confusion in his tone. "They said it's important."

My heart skipped a beat. _Emmett_ had tried everything to try and get in touch with me the past week. 18 missed calls... Even used Alice's phone and tried to call me a few times. He'd tried talking through Bella and Edward, (who had finally made up a few days ago) but that couldn't happen because Bella said she gave Emmett a nose bleed when she punched him when he was over at Edward's house while she was there. Emmett had asked about me Bella said. He saw me at school and tried to speak with me. We did speak, occasionally…

But it was always the same.

Emmett: Rosalie, I'm sorry. I love you. *reaches out for my hand, and/or gives an extravagant bouquet or gift*

Rosalie: Yes, I know. I loved you too. *pain of this stupid love ripping her into smithereens*

Student body: Kill them both! *pulls out pitchforks and stakes from their pockets*

Rosalie and Emmett: *conversation over*

Yes, Emmett ravished me with the most wonderful gifts money could buy. And money is what he had a lot of. Every class, a different bouquet of roses waited on my desk with an envelope. I opened the envelopes hesitantly, and cried some more in my own little janitorial closet haven as I read the envelopes contents. He had copied some love letters written from some of the worlds most influential men to the ladies that made them who they were. Some letters were from the black, cold hearts of wicked rulers like Henry the VIII who seemed incompetent to truly love, but others came from artists and men like Mozart whose hearts poured emotion through the words. But both the same, every man loved intensely. Passionately. His love might have been the only redeeming quality he possessed. Like Napolean Bonaparte, a ruthless soldier living for the kill, whose love for Josephine seemed like the only positive emotion he possessed. Each letter stabbed my heart the same no matter the writer.

The first of the letters I decided to open in the janitorial closet in the basement, because I didn't know how I would instinctively respond to something so passionate and loving and… from Emmett.

_You fear, sometimes, I do not love you so much as you wish?  
My dear Girl I love you ever and ever and without reserve.  
The more I have known you the more have I lov'd. In every way - even my jealousies have been agonies of Love, in the hottest fit I ever had I would have died for you.  
I have vex'd you too much. But for Love! Can I help it?  
You are always new. The last of your kisses was ever the sweetest; the last smile the brightest; the last movement the gracefullest.  
When you pass'd my window home yesterday, I was fill'd with as much admiration as if I had then seen you for the first time.  
You uttered a half complaint once that I only lov'd your Beauty.  
Have I nothing else then to love in you but that?  
Do not I see a heart naturally furnish'd with wings imprison itself with me?  
No ill prospect has been able to turn your thoughts a moment from me.  
This perhaps should be as much a subject of sorrow as joy - but I will not talk of that.  
Even if you did not love me I could not help an entire devotion to you: how much more deeply then must I feel for you knowing you love me.  
My Mind has been the most discontented and restless one that ever was put into a body too small for it.  
I never felt my Mind repose upon anything with complete and undistracted enjoyment - upon no person but you.  
When you are in the room my thoughts never fly out of window: you always concentrate my whole senses.  
The anxiety shown about our Love in your last note is an immense pleasure to me; however you must not suffer such speculations to molest you any more: not will I any more believe you can have the least pique against me. _

It was a letter from John Keats.

I couldn't finish without a tear staining the paper Emmett's handwriting wound beautifully upon. I could feel him as I traced my fingers over the perfect manuscript. I was glad I'd decided to retreat to the closet. I needed to break down and cry, burying my face in his leather jacket. I couldn't let anyone see me like this. I would always keep his jacket in the haven closet so I could fetch it whenever I needed him close to me…

The second was a small reminder of how much Prince Rainier loved Grace Kelly.

_My darling,_

_This is to tell you in a very mild way how terribly much I love you, miss you, need you and want you near me always. Safe trip my love. Rest, relax, and think of me burning myself with this terrible longing of you, for you. I love you so. _

The third letter was from Henry the VIII to his secret affectionate, Anne Boleyn.

_My mistress and friend: I and my heart put ourselves in your hands, begging you to have them suitors for your good favour, and that your affection for them should not grow less through absence. For it would be a great pity to increase their sorrow since absence does it sufficiently, and more than ever I could have thought possible reminding us of a point in astronomy, which is, that the longer the days are the farther off is the sun, and yet the more fierce. So it is with our love, for by absence we are parted, yet nevertheless it keeps its fervour, at least on my side, and I hope on yours also: assuring you that on my side the ennui of absence is already too much for me: and when I think of the increase of what I must needs suffer it would be well nigh unbearable for me were it not for the firm hope I have and as I cannot be with you in person, I am sending you the nearest possible thing to that, namely, my picture set in a bracelet, with the whole device which you already know. Wishing myself in their place when it shall please you. This by the hand of your loyal servant and friend…_

Henry ordered Anne to be beheaded later. I wondered absently if Emmett knew that fact before he sent me this letter.

I laughed.

Really laughed when I thought of that.

I think Emmett knew I was going to laugh.

That was the soul purpose to begin with. He knew I would smile…

Then, over the next few came the letters that brought me such passionate emotions I couldn't do anything but cry even though I didn't think I was sad.

These were from Napoleon to Josephine…

These were the letters that hit me the hardest.

_Come soon; I warn you, if you delay, you will find me ill. Fatigue and your absence are too much._

_Your letters are the joy of my days, and my days are happiness are not many. _

_Junot is bringing twenty-two flags to Paris. You must come back with him, do you understand? _

_Hopeless sorrow, inconsolable misery, sadness without end, if I am so unhappy as to see him return alone. _

_Adorable friend, he will see you, he will breathe in your temple; perhaps you will grant him the unique and perfect flavor of kissing your cheek, and I shall be alone and far, far away._

_But you are coming, aren't you? You are going to be here beside me, in my arms, on my breast, on my mouth. _

_Take wing and come, come! But travel gently. The road is long, bad, tiring. _

_Suppose you had an accident, or fell ill; suppose fatigue- come gently, my adorable love, but I think of you often._

The second letter from Napoleon, was even more passionate and emotion filled. It sent me crying through the entire lunch period (which I normally spent down in the closet anyway)

_I awake all filled with you. Your image and the intoxicating pleasures of last night, allow my senses no rest. _

_Sweet and matchless Josephine, how strangely you work upon my heart. _

_Are you angry with me? Are you unhappy? Are you upset?_

_My soul is broken with grief and my love for you forbids repose. But how can I rest any more, when I yield to the feeling that masters my inmost self, when I quaff from your lips and from your heart a scorching flame? _

_Yes! One night has taught me how far your portrait falls short of yourself! _

_You start at midday: in three hours I shall see you again. _

_Till then, a thousand kisses, mio dolce amor! but give me none back for they set my blood on fire. _

Even though the words were short, the meaning meant no less. I ached for Emmett. I loved Emmett_…_

But the third and final of the letters sent me over the edge. I thought I was strong enough to open this one in class. I was proven wrong. This was the one that sent me sprinting from class to the janitor' closet, kissing the letter over and over, his leather jacket draped around my trembling shoulders.

_You love me less; but you will get over the loss. One day you will love me no longer; at least tell me; then I shall know how I have come to deserve this misfortune. ...Farewell, my wife: the torment, joy, hope and moving which draw me close to Nature, and with violent impulses as tumultuous as thunder. I ask of you neither eternal love, nor fidelity, but simply...truth, unlimited honesty. _

_The day when you say "I love you less", will mark the end of my love and the last day of my life. _

_If my heart were base enough to love without being loved in return I would tear it to pieces. _

_Josephine! Josephine! Remember what I have sometimes said to you: Nature has endowed me with a virile and decisive character. It has built yours out of lace and gossamer. Have you ceased to love me? _

_Forgive me, love of my life, my soul is racked by conflicting forces. My heart obsessed by you, is full of fears which prostrate me with misery...I am distressed not to be calling you by name. I shall wait for you to write it. _

_Farewell! Ah! if you love me less you can never have loved me. In that case I shall truly be pitiable. _

Bonaparte

I'd cried out for him though I knew he couldn't hear me. I skipped two classes because I'd been hit with a wrecking ball of emotions and I couldn't control myself long enough to even breathe. I kept the flowers in their vases around me, I already had 40 bouquets, because of eight classes a day, a bouquet on my desk every time. But that didn't count the flowers and jewelry sent to me before school, after school, and between classes. I had at least $2,500 in jewelry from this week. Even more on flowers…

But the gifts didn't matter. He still hadn't taken me away like he did what seemed like an eternity ago to speak with him face to face. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I just breathed in. Breathed out. Lived my life and walked one foot in front of the other.

Back in the present, my father called me once again, snapping me from my trance of this past week's events.

"Rosalie! It's important." My dad called me again and I swallowed in anticipation. Wait.

But Emmett had _never_ shown up at my door step! This wasn't him. This wasn't him was it?

I felt my stomach lurch and the bathroom I was in was far enough away so no one could hear the sound of my gagging. I cleaned up, and within a minute I was downstairs trying to crush the sliver of hope that maybe just maybe _he_ would have come to see… me.

A blonde, smiley lady that reminded me of a Stepford Wife stood on the front porch and I exhaled knowing that wishing only wounded the heart.

"You are Rosalie Hale?" The woman asked me in a soft, motherly tone.

"Yes." I hid my now scarred pale hands behind my back.

"My name is Samantha and I'm with the National Eating Disorders Association." She spoke directly to me. "I'm here to help you."

The world spun and I clenched my mangled hands into fists. Who would have done this to me?! Bella?! My father?! Someone playing a joke at school?!

_Him_?

I shoved the thought from my mind quickly with a pain shooting through my veins. I actually wanted to be helped… I wanted someone that could tell me what I could do to be perfect. What I could do to move on.

"What?!" My father boomed in incredulity.

"Pack your things please Rosalie." Samantha told me. "You will be staying with us for a while."

"What are you saying?!" My father was frantic as he looked between Samantha and me.

"Your daughter was diagnosed with severe cases and it has been brought to our attention recently so we at NEDA want to do all we can to help." Samantha continued and I was already trudging up the stairs to throw things into my suitcase absentmindedly. It didn't matter what I wore anyway.

"Rosalie!" My father grabbed onto my arm and I turned around. "Rosalie… tell this lady she can go home… Y-you don't need her help right?" My father's voice cracked and I shook my head.

"What should I pack?" I asked softly and Samantha smiled a sympathetic smile.

"Anything dear. You'll be fine in anything." Samantha nodded and I felt tears pushing their way through my eyes as I trudged up the stairs and into my room. I heard my father being interviewed downstairs.

"Mr. Hale, have there been any traumatic experiences Rosalie has been through that might have motivated her to this path?" Samantha asked in a formal voice as I threw my favorite worn out green long sleeved shirt with paint splotches on the front into my bag.

"Yes." Father answered and I froze. He wouldn't tell her.

"And?" Samantha pushed.

"Well there was this boy…" My father murmured and I wouldn't hear anymore. I threw a hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, hair elastics to tie my hair back with, and everything else in my bathroom cabinet into my bag.

"Ahh… I see." Samantha acted like she understood. But she didn't. No one understood.

"You don't understand." My dad stood up for me. "He… made a bet with his friends he could turn her into the prom queen…" I tuned out the rest of the story, knowing how it was going to end. I was still living the ending although it felt like life had already ended…

I threw some random clothing items into a bag, tossed in some belts and accessories and dumped my underwear drawer into a bag. I basically packed my entire room. All my clothes fit in two large suitcases. I packed a few photos of Bella, my dad, me and my mom and looked on the far corner table indecisively. I decided and snatched up the love letters Emmett sent me, folding them perfectly and placing them gently in my purse.

"So he made her conform to be… what he needed her to be." Samantha acted like she knew what was going on. "That brings things into perspective Mr. Hale, it will really help the way her counseling goes by what you've told us. Thank you very very much. We hope to cure your daughter in no time." Samantha reassured him as I brought two bags and a purse downstairs.

"Rosalie… Why? Rose, why didn't you tell me?" My father breathed.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm sorry Dad." I whispered to him hugging him tight before I exited the house behind Samantha.

"Rosalie!" Bella called from inside as she raced to my side giving me a huge hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." She told me, not letting me go yet. "You'll be better Rose. Listen to them. You're beautiful."

"Thanks Bella." I half smiled as I got into the back seat of Samantha's car driving away from Forks. Driving away from the city that held everything I loved most. Away from my troubles. But never away from my memories.

Maybe they'd erase them where I was going.


End file.
